Jamie Snape Year 1
by Angel033
Summary: A young girl raised by her neglectful Aunt and heavy handed Uncle gets a surprise. She is a witch. Will she fit into this new world? Will she ever escape the Dursleys? Why is her letter addressed to Jamie Snape? Join Jamie as she discovers what its like being one of the most famous witches of her time. Fem Harry! WARNINGS: CHILD ABUSE! MILD CURSING
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable scenes or characters. I do however own my OC Aria Black. **I AM REPOSTING THIS STORY TO CORRECT SOME GRAMTICAL ERRORS. I WILL BE DOING THIS FOR ALL THE ONES I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR. I ALSO WILL BE FIXING SOME STORY ERRORS I MADE.**

Trouble and Truth

My name is Jamie Eileen Potter. I was born July 31st, 1980 to Lily and James Potter. I didn't know anything else about them besides they died in a car crash when I was one and a half. I had long wavy black hair, green eyes and a lightning shape scar on my forehead. Although, I was peacefully asleep at the moment, not for long. There was a wrap on the door. It had been nearly ten years since my Aunt Petunia woke up to find a note and me on the front step. Aunt Petunia was a tall thin woman with a long neck, long blonde hair and a horsey face. Uncle Vernon was average height portly man with very little neck and a huge bushy mustache and brown hair. Dudley was average height and fat as a pig. He had blonde hair and Aunt Petunia often said he looked like a baby angel. I often said he looked like a pig in a wig.

"UP, UP!" Aunt Petunia screeched.

I had been having such a good dream. I felt angry tears run down my face. My father was alive and had come to rescue me. I wiped the tears away and sat up in my cupboard. I rubbed sleep from my startling green eyes and ran my hands through my thick black hair. I quickly put on one of my cousin's old shirts and shorts held up by some rope. They were huge on me. I was very tall and thin practically skin and bones. I was used to skipping meals because often for no other reason than Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood and I was often locked in my cupboard without food. Luckily, I could get food at school. Everyone made fun of my clothes the fact that I had no family. They made fun of my untidy hair. I had only a comb, my cousin's old clothes, and a toothbrush. I exited the cupboard and went into the kitchen where I would be expected to cook breakfast. I never knew why my Aunt, Uncle and cousin hated me. The cause didn't matter the result did. It hurt that I had no one. Sometimes I believed there was something wrong with me. It was hard not to. I never let myself believe that for long though. I did nothing to them to warrant their treatment of me. It wasn't fair to dislike me because of my parents. I assumed that was why. The way they never talked about them and grew very angry when I asked about them. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

"The bacon is in the frying pan. Don't you dare let it burn! I want everything perfect for my Duders birthday." She quipped.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said as I walked over to the pan.

Just as I was finishing breakfast I heard Aunt Petunia squeal. "Here is the birthday boy!"

She led him over to the table. Uncle Vernon wished Dudley a happy birthday. Aunt Petunia snapped. "Hurry up you."

You, girl, freak all summed up how I was addressed. Sometimes I almost forgot I had a name. "Coming Aunt Petunia." I brought the food over hardly finding a place to set it with Dudley's mountain of presents. I grabbed the smallest portion for myself. Most of the time I wasn't even allowed at the table. From a young age, I learned be quiet, don't ask questions, don't admit I wasn't treated well, and most importantly do as I am told.

Dudley shoveled his food in his mouth. I paced mine I had to "Eat like a lady not the freak that I was." I hated Dudley. He was a spoiled bully. I was jealous of him though he had both his parents that loved him. He got away with everything. He had friends that admired him.

After he finished Dudley said. "How many presents are there?"

Uncle Vernon smiled. "Thirty-six counted them myself."

Dudley frowned I quickly grabbed my plate in case he flipped the table. "Last year I had thirty-seven!" he screeched.

Aunt Petunia knowing a Dudley tantrum was coming on said. "How about when we go out today we will get you two new presents?" Ah yes, the blessed day when I was allowed out of the house. Granted it was only to Ms. Figgs, a crazy old cat lady, but it was a nice reprieve from my cupboard or school.

Dudley scrunched up his face. "That makes thirty, thirty…." He was a moron. I bit back from shouting thirty-nine you idiot! He was spoiled and stupid. I never got one present let alone thirty-six. He never appreciated anything.

Aunt Petunia smiled indulgently. "Thirty-nine popkins."

"Oh." Dudley relaxed and so did Aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Ickle tike wants his money's worth just like his father."

I was expected to stay and watch Dudley open all his presents then clean up after. I bit back a sigh. I never got presents or a birthday really. Dudley got a new computer, a racing bike. Why he wanted a racing bike was beyond me, he hated exercise unless it was punching someone. He got sixteen new computer games, a remote-control car and airplane. A gold wristwatch. As he finished unwrapping his presents the phone rang.

Aunt Petunia came back scowling. "She can't take her! This is a disaster! Ms. Figg fell and broke her leg."

I froze hardly daring to breath. Uncle Vernon said. "What about your friend Yevan?"

Aunt Petunia still scowling retorted. "She is in New Yorker."

Uncle Vernon said. "We could phone Marge."

Aunt Petunia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Vernon she hates the girl."

I spoke quietly. "You could just leave me here."

Uncle Vernon snapped. "And come home to the house blown up absolutely not."

Aunt Petunia said. "How about we leave her in the car?"

Uncle Vernon frowned. "That car is new. She is not staying in there alone."

Dudley started to scrunch his face up like he was going to cry. He didn't ever really cry any more, but he knew if he scrunched of his face and acted it he would get his way. He fake cried. "I I I don't wwant her to come. She always spoils everything."

I rolled my eyes annoyed. Aunt Petunia wrapped Dudley in a hug. "Don't worry Diddy Dums mommy won't let her ruin your special day." He smirked at me between his mother's arms. I stuck my tongue out at him.

A knock at the door made everyone freeze. "Oh, they are here!" She exclaimed as she raced to the door. Dudley stopped fake crying at once.

I cleaned the kitchen while everyone else talked and prepared to leave. Uncle Vernon came in as I was finishing. "You best be on your best behavior. I am warning you no funny business."

"Yes sir." I replied and followed him to the car. It did no good to argue he wouldn't believe me.

I sat in the back with Piers Porcus and Dudley. We arrived at the zoo, and I was so excited. I made a vow this time to behave myself. Not that I ever tried to make weird stuff happen it just did. Like when Dudley and his gang were chasing me and I ended up on the roof of the school. There was the time I accidently turned my teachers wig blue. There was also the time I made my hair grow back. Aunt Petunia tired of my unruly hair cut it as short as a boy's. I never cared much about my appearance but I never felt so ugly. The next morning it was back to normal.

We walked through the zoo and saw so many interesting animals. Piers and Dudley got ice cream. I was having the best day of my life. When Dudley and Piers began getting bored with the animals I stayed a little behind the family. I didn't want Dudley and Piers to go back to their favorite sport of Jamie hunting. We ate lunch in one of the zoo's restaurants. Then went to the reptile house after lunch and it was amazing. I felt right at home amongst the creatures. We came across a big boa constrictor.

Dudley pushed his face against the glass and whined to his father. "Make it move."

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass. The snake gave no response. "Do it again." Dudley whined. He did and again louder and the snake gave no response.

Dudley walked off whining. "This is booorrriing."

I turned to the glass. I smiled at the snake. "You must get that all the time. Sorry about him. They don't understand what it's like being locked away." The snake lifted its head.

"You're a speaker. That's unusual." The snake hissed.

"What does that mean I am a speaker?" I asked.

"Well, you speak snake language."

"Oh." I said in surprise. I furrowed my brow. I really was a freak. I was excited though that I could have someone to talk to. Maybe I could find snakes at home to talk to.

Then I noticed the plaque next to the cage. Native to Brazil. "Is it nice there?"

The snake jabbed its tail at the sign for me to read on. Bred in captivity. "Oh, I was taken from my family to."

Just then Piers screeched. "Come, quickly! Dudley! You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Dudley hurried over and shoved me to the ground. One minute he was face against the glass the next the glass was gone and he fell into the water. The snake slithered out of the now non-existing glass. The snake looked at me as it passed. "Thanks amigo, Brazil here I come!" Everyone screamed and ran. Dudley was climbing out of the water absolutely terrified.

"It almost killed me!" He exclaimed as his sobbing mother hugged him.

After tea with the zoo curator who profusely apologized and was utterly perplexed as to how the glass vanished. It was tense car ride. Dudley and Piers kept dramatizing the whole thing. By the time, they finished Dudley swore it tried to eat him. Piers swore it nearly bit his leg off. I sighed and rolled my eyes. They were so dramatic.

I stiffened when Piers said the damning words. "Jamie was talking to it, weren't you?"

I almost jumped out of the car, but I simply kept silent. If Iied it would just make it worse. As soon as we got home and Dudley got showered and dried off. I went to my cupboard and waited. I let a few tears escape I knew what coming as soon as Piers left. Fighting back only made it worse so I simply waited. Piers mother came to pick him up.

As soon as the door was shut and they were safely away my Uncle Vernon shouted. "Freak! How dare you! I warned you!" He thundered towards my cupboard and yanked me out by my hair. He threw me onto the hallway floor I heard him slide his belt out. I tried to relax tensing made it worse. Tears streamed down my face. I wished for death. Maybe he would finally kill me this time. A scream broke my lips as felt him stand on my legs. Then another scream as the first slap of the belt made my back arch in protest. By the time, he threw me back into the cupboard my shirt was ripped and my back bloody. I cried myself to sleep fighting the nausea that wanted to overwhelm me. I awoke the next morning to cook breakfast. I took a piece of toast and went back to my cupboard to eat. It was hard to walk my legs were bruised and swollen. I went up the bathroom and stripped and got in the tub. I took the piece of shirt and cleaned my wounds the best I could. I winced in pain. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I looked at my back in the mirror it was covered in welts and cuts. I sighed and put medicine on it. One day I would be out of here. One day I would make sure no one laid a hand on me again.

I dressed and went downstairs and heard Uncle Vernon yell. "Get the mail and bring it here girl." I got the mail and brought it to him.

As I was leaving Aunt Petunia said. "You are going to weed the garden, mow the lawn, and wash the car. No meals until you are done. Now get to work."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." I got started. It was nearly dark by the time I finished my body ached. My wounds stung from the sweat and the crouching position I had to weed in. I was called in by Aunt Petunia who had paper where I had to walk.

She said. "Quickly get cleaned up then eat and straight to your cupboard." I went upstairs and got cleaned up. I went to the kitchen to find cheese and two slices of bread. I ate my pitiful supper and went to bed.

By the time I was allowed any leisure time out of my cupboard it was summer. Dudley had already broken most of his presents. Since it was summer I spent as much time as possible out of the house. I ate what little I was allowed then did chores and left to the park. I spent most of my days at the park or wandering the neighborhood.

I liked to swing and jump off at the height of the ark. It felt like flying. Playing in the park I could pretend I had a family waiting at home. I imagined a black-haired man coming to get me. A woman that looked kind of like aunt petunia with green eyes beaming at me. A little boy with black hair and our father's eyes tugging on my arm.

As I approached the house that evening I froze there was a brown owl on the roof staring at me. A letter addressed in green ink clasped in its beak. it hooted then flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. I reached up and took the letter from it and it flew off. Ms. Jamie Snape cupboard under the stairs. I went back to my cupboard excited to see who was writing to me and why they had addressed me as Jamie Snape. I turned on the light in my cupboard and opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is list of school things you will need and a ticket for the train. The Hogwarts Express will leave at eleven AM on the morning of September first. The train will leave from Kingscross station in London from Platform nine and three-quarters. Please note first years are NOT allowed broomsticks. Students may bring a familiar limited to cats, rats, toads, or owls. See you in September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

Deputy Head Mistress

Minerva McGonagall

I stared open mouthed at the letter. Me a witch, that's what made me different magic. Finally, it all made sense. I smiled I wasn't a freak I just belonged to a different world. My smile quickly faded. School supply list… how was I going to afford that? I placed the letter and envelope under my cot along with the bloody t-shirt. I laid on my cot and stared at the ceiling. I drifted off to sleep. I awoke the next morning and reached under my cot pulled out the letter I smiled. I would go to Hogwarts and maybe a witch or wizard would take me in. I idly wondered if my parents had known magic. Maybe that's why Aunt Petunia disliked my mother. Then anger overcame me, they knew! If she was a witch, they had to of known! Letter in hand I stomped into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper. Aunt Petunia was getting the things out I would cook for breakfast. I walked up to the counter and slammed the letter down in front of her.

I glared angrily at her. "Did you know? Is that why you have always treated me the way you have? Was my mum like me too?"

She paled looking at the letter. "VERNON. OH MY, VERNON!"

He looked up in alarm and went over to her. He paled as he read the letter. "I asked you a question!" I shrieked at Aunt Petunia. "DID YOU KNOW!" I felt a breeze and tried to calm myself before I lost control.

She scowled at me. "Knew of course I knew. My dratted sister being what she was. Went off to school and came home every summer with toad spawn and hanging out with that Snape boy. Then she met Potter and married him. Then if you will they went and got themselves blown up. We got landed with you. My parents were so proud to have a witch in the family. It was Lily this and Lily that. Only I saw her for what she really was a FREAK!" She was breathing heavily very red-faced and angry.

"You told me they died in a car crash!" I said angrily.

"We never intended you to know about magic." She snapped.

Uncle Vernon spoke then. "We swore when we took you in that we would stamp that rubbish out. You are not going to that school. We won't have one in the house!" He started turning purple.

"You can't stamp it out! I am going to that school and you can't stop me!" I yelled angrily.

Uncle Vernon sneered. "Oh yea, how do you expect to pay for all your supplies? Tuition? You have no money and no one that will pay for you."

"I will figure it out. Mark my words I will." I said determined. If I went to this school maybe I could escape the Dursleys forever.

Aunt Petunia snapped. "You will go to Stonewell high and be grateful. Now get back into your cupboard you ungrateful brat!"

I froze for a second then remembered one name that had caught my attention. "Who is Snape?"

Aunt Petunia frowned. "Severus Snape, a boy we grew up with. He was weird even for your lot. He followed Lily around like a puppy. Why?"

I scrunched my face up. My heart pounding. "No reason." Maybe he would help me if he knew my mum. Maybe he would take me in.

Aunt Petunia looked angry. "Do you know how to reach him?" I asked.

"No, why would I?" She snapped.

I sighed. "Well, I will find a way."

I grabbed my letter not trusting them not to burn it I stormed back to my cupboard and stuffed it back under my cot. I knew better than to even attempt to leave my cupboard unless I had to go to the bathroom. I used that time to plan. If I did some yard work or gardening for others claiming to just trying to earn a little extra money I doubted I could get enough for supplies not to mention tuition, I wouldn't even know where to go. If I at least made it to Hogwarts surely someone could help me. I spent every day for a month saving up and doing anything I could. I managed to get enough money for the bus and some supplies. I decided that since I had some money for supplies I would try to wheedle out of Aunt Petunia where to go to get school supplies.

After I made breakfast I asked. "Aunt Petunia, you said mum was like me. When she went to school where did she get her supplies?"

"London some grubby nasty pub. It was on Manor Rd. The Leaky Cauldron freak place. In the back, there was brick wall. The man that went with us. Some ministry official tapped the brick wall to open it. Behind the wall was an ally filled with freak shops. Doesn't matter though because you have no money and no way to get there." She scowled.

I forced myself to frown and added a sigh. "I know just curious."

She scowled. "It does no good to be curious."

I looked up and saw the pain in her eyes. I suddenly realized she was jealous. She had been jealous of my mother and the fact she couldn't be a part of that world. I composed myself.

"You are right." I finished cleaning and went back to my cupboard.

It was nearly the end of July. I decided that as a birthday present to myself I would go to London on my birthday. I smiled at the thought and fell asleep. I kept working and saving and soon it was my birthday. I awoke and made breakfast as usual the yard was done and the car clean. I had made sure I could leave after breakfast. I hid the list and the money in my pockets. I walked to the bus station and took the bus to London. I purchased a map of the area and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. I found the pub and walked in.

The bar man looked at me and nearly dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Can it be? Oh my, Merlin! It is Jamie Potter!" Everyone went silent and stared at me.

I was suddenly surrounded by people clambering to shake my hand. I was shocked and a little frightened by all the attention. I noticed a man with black hair and a hook nose eyeing me. When our eyes met, his mouth dropped open then he composed himself. There was a funny looking man in a purple turban there two.

The barman raced around the bar and made the group disperse. "Nice to meet you Ms. Potter. I am Tom."

I smiled and blushed. "Hello, Tom nice to meet you."

The bar keep replied. "Is there any way I can assist you?"

It was hard to focus with everyone staring. "Um, could you please show me how to get into the Ally? I need to go school shopping."

"It would be my honor Ms. Potter. Follow me." He led the way out the back into a bricked garden area.

He pulled out a stick that I realized must be his wand. He tapped the bricks and the wall opened into an archway.

I smiled and said. "Thank you!" I then took my first steps into the wizarding world. No longer a freak, but someone who belonged. I had never been happier.

"I don't mean to pry but since you haven't been here before do you have money?" Tom asked.

I smiled and pulled out the money I had worked so hard for. He smiled back. "You will need to make Gringots Bank your first stop. They can exchange that muggle money for gold."  
I frowned. "Muggle?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Non-magic folk."

"Oh, well thank you again!" I smiled at him and started down the Ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Ally

I pulled out my list and then decided since I didn't know how much my money was worth, or how much this stuff was, I would have to decide what to get after Gringots. I saw the bank at the end of the ally it was easily the biggest building in the ally. I went up the marble steps and there was a short man well creature really it didn't look human with rough skin and long pointy ears and a hook nose. He bowed as I approached I curtsied back. They had some weird creatures in the wizarding world.

"Good afternoon sir." I smiled as I walked by.

I saw a sign and read it.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

I opened the door and were more creatures like the one outside. They were all behind a long counter. I walked up to the nearest available one.

"Name?" The creature eyed me.

"Jamie Potter." I said timidly.

"Ah, yes I was wondering when we would be seeing you. Follow me please." The creature came from behind the counter. He led me into a room with a several bookshelves and a desk with a quill and ink.

He gestured for me to sit down. "Please wait here while I get what I need." I looked around the office and the books. They were in some language I didn't understand. There were several amazing pieces of armor.

Suddenly the creature came back in. "I am Griphook Ms. Potter and I am going to go over your parents will and accounts with you."

"You mean they left me money?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, they did. Quite a lot actually. The Potter family is an old pureblood family a very wealthy one. You are the last member of that family so now you get everything. Your parents have granted you access to one vault with an allotment of gold until you come of age. You also have inherited Potter Manor that you will have access to when you come of age as well. Not to mention the title of Lady Potter. When you marry your husband will become Lord Potter. Now I am going to give you a card that can be used here and the muggle world. Your tuition will automatically be taken out of that account. Since you are going to be Lady Potter first I would get some proper clothes. I would also recommend a book on pureblood etiquette. Any questions?" He looked at me.

"Um, no not that I can think of except did my parents assign anyone magical that could take care of me?" I looked at him hopefully.

He looked at me sadly. "They did but however he is indisposed however they did leave you a letter for when your first time here. There is a second magical guardian listed but the courts refused to honor that."

"What is his name?"

"Remus Lupin."

I pondered who this man could be and why they wouldn't honor his place as guardian. After a moment he pulled a letter out of the pile of bank documents and handed it to me. In a tidy script it said. Jamie Eileen Potter. I opened the letter.

Our Dearest daughter,

We are greatly saddened that we cannot be there with you. Just know that we love you. If you are with Petunia I am greatly sorry. I truly hope that is not the case. If you are with Pad foot tell him to behave and send our love. The world is surrounded in darkness. We hope that by the time you are growing up the world will be better. We are fighting for you. No matter what happens we are always in your heart. Be strong, be safe, study hard. Hogwarts is a wonderful place and many adventures await.

Love Mom and Dad.

I stared at the letter and a few tears streamed down my face. It was hard for me to imagine the life I could have had. I folded it and put it in my pocket. He slid a card over to me with my name on it. "Anything else Ms. Potter?"

I suddenly remembered the money I had on me. I pulled it all out and set it on the desk. "Can you put this into my vault please? Also, can you show me my vault I am curious."

Griphook smiled. "No problem Ms. Potter. It might be good to carry some gold on you anyway. Don't want to send your card off with an owl."

I remembered that my school letter came via owl and realized that must be how they sent letters. That's was very interesting to me. I remembered to that I would have to owl Hogwarts and confirm my enrollment while I was here. I followed him back to the lobby. Griphook went to another goblin and handed him the money instructing him to change it and put it in my vault. He then walked over to a cart and instructed me to get in. I did, and I looked down it must be hundreds of miles deep. There were floors and floors of vaults. We came to a stop and Griphook took out a key and placed it into a lock. The door swung inward. There were piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

He walked over to the gold coins. "These are galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knutts." He filled a leather pouch with a mixture and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

It felt weird to have money. I had a house to. It was unbelievable. I was so grateful my relatives never knew. They would have spent it all on Dudley. We took the cart back up to the lobby. I left the bank trying to decide where to go first. I consulted my list and decided to get my robes first. I found Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. As I was walking there I took in the wizarding crowd. All wore different shades of robes. Some wore top hats while others pointed hats. One shop caught my attention. There were several children staring into the shop window for Quality Quidditch Supply. On display in the window was a broom. It was sleek and shiny. I wanted it! I wanted to learn to fly on a broom. I made a note to pick up a book on Quidditch in the bookstore. I made it to Madame Malkins and went inside. There were robes off all colors and sizes. They also had varying degrees of dressiness. I stood on a stool next to a blonde-haired boy. He had a pointed face and an arrogant superior air about him.

He turned to me as I waited for someone to come up to me. "What are you wearing?" He looked mortified.

I scowled. "I just got my money, so I can get new clothes. I haven't had a chance to get clothes yet."

He frowned. "But why are you wearing those."

I turned my face away. "It's the only clothes my Aunt and Uncle would give me. They were my cousin Dudley's." My face was pure red.

He looked at me frowning. "Are they poor or something? Where are your parents?"

I fidgeted. "No, they are not poor. We live in little Whinging on Private drive not exactly the poor part of town. They just think I am a worthless piece of garbage. My parents are dead." I was embarrassed and uncomfortable.

He looked at me stunned. "Your way to pretty to be a pile of garbage." He flushed as what he said caught up with him. "Your parents were our kind, weren't they?"

I looked at him. "If you mean witch and wizard then yes." I wondered if that type of thing mattered here.

He smiled at me. "What is you surname?"

I smiled back. "Potter, Jamie Potter."

He gapped at me. "Your Jamie Potter as in the Jamie Potter?"

I frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that and why are you gaping."

"Malfoy's don't gape." He said with an air of superiority. He looked at me disbelieving. "You don't know?"

I scowled. "Know what?"

He frowned. "You are the girl who lived. The only survivor of the killing curse. The one who made the dark lord go away. You don't know your own story?" He said incredulously.

I gaped. "No, I never knew. My Aunt and Uncle are muggles they don't like magic and by extension me, or my parents. They never talk about my parents." I was shocked and curious.

"I don't believe it." He shook his head.

Just then the witch working at his feet said, "That's you done my dear." He hopped down and took the robe off. Revealing a sleek button-down green shirt and black slacks. He put on a black robe over his clothes. She handed him the bags with his other clothing and he came up to me.

He extended his hand. "I am Draco Malfoy." I shook his hand smiling. He waved bye and left the shop.

The witch approached me and said. "How may I help you dear?"

I smiled at her consulting my list. "I need four plain black day robes, a plain black pointed hat, dragon hide gloves, and a plain black winter cloak with silver fastenings. Can I get an emerald green day robe and plain black day robe as well please?"

She fitted me for everything and handed me several bags. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

I still needed my books, potion supplies, a trunk, as well as parchment, quills, and ink. I decided to get the books and trunk last. I went to the Apocathary where I got basic potion supplies, a cauldron, and a knife set. It was amazing to see what ingredients they had. There were black beetle eyes. Dragon liver. There were all sorts of cauldrons and other instruments. I got a set of glass phials and brass scales. Next, I got my telescope. That shop was amazing they had all sorts or games like gob stones and exploding snap. I bought both. I was really curious and hoped that when I made friends they could teach me how to play. I put my clothes and potion supplies in my cauldron so that it would be easier to carry. I went to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks and got black ink for test, color changing ink for notes, parchment, and a set of quills. That shop had invisible ink and spell-checking quills There were so many to choose from. I decided not to rely too much on magic, so I got a regular eagle feather quill. Next was the thing I was most excited for my wand. I walked over to Olivanders.

An older man with big eyes came over when I entered. "Ah, Ms. Potter I was wondering would I would see you, welcome back. Which is your wand hand?"

I smiled tentivally a little annoyed that everyone knew me. "Thank you, Mr. Olivander. I am right handed."

He nodded and copied down numbers as I stretched out my right arm to be measured. As he measured I looked around. There were small boxes stacked from floor to ceiling. The shop was dim and slightly dirty.

The measuring tape was measuring in between my nostrils when he said. "That will do." It fell to the floor and he picked it up.

He started pulling out boxes of wands and handing them to me. I opened one and he said. "Give it a wave."

I did and the lamp across the room exploded. He shook his head and took it away. Most he took out of my hand as soon as he put it there.

He gave me a smile and clapped his hands. "Tricky customer eh." He chuckled. He suddenly looked like he had been hit in the head. He muttered. "Surely not. Hmm well might as well try." He pulled out another wand and handed it to me. "Try this one."

I took the wand and was engulfed in warmth. I waved it and sparks flew out the end. He smiled. "Curious very curious."

I frowned. "What is curious?" I asked.

"Why that you are destined for that wand. That wand whose brother gave you that scar. You see each wand has a magical core no two are the same just as no two animals are the same. The Phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave only one other. You are destined for great things Ms. Potter. After all you-know-who did great things terrible, but great."

I paid for my wand and left staring at my eleven-inch holly and phoenix feather wand. I put it in the wand holder I had bought. I didn't want to accidently break it. The holder was leather with to straps to hold my wand along my arm. It shrunk it so that it wouldn't interfere with normal movement but went back to normal size when released. I also bought a belt one for when I got an actual belt. I went to Flourish and Blotts to get my books. I got all the textbooks, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. I also got 1000 Jinxes and Hexes, I figure it can come in handy at least the counter charms. Lastly for a bit of background reading I got Hogwarts a History and a book on Quidditch. I also got a book Pureblood elegance and etiquette. Last I went to Twiddling and Taft's for my trunk. They had all sorts multi-level, compartmentalized, password protected, flame and water resistant. I picked out one that was compartmentalized to help keep my stuff sorted. It was also password protected, protected from physical damage, and flame and water resistant. Best of all it had a feather light charm. I bought it and put my supplies in it. I wished I could shrink it, but I was sure I could sneak it into the house. I got a hot pink messenger bag. I went to the post office to send a letter to Hogwarts.

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

I am excited to accept my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will see you on September the first.

Thank you,

Jamie Snape

Just as I was about to leave Diagon Ally for London Malfoy came running up to me. He had a kitten in his arms.

"I want you to have her it seems like you need a friend." He thrust her into my arms beaming and took off. I stared open mouthed shocked. I was also really touched I never had a present before.

I went back to the pet store and buy what I need for her. I also got a wicker basket and a blanket. Until I go to Hogwarts she is going to have to stay outside. I decide to name her Athena. The owner of the shop told me that she is a bengle kneezle mix and six weeks old.

I left Diagon Ally and headed out through the Leaky Cauldron. It was midafternoon. I decided to go shopping for normal clothes that actually fit me. I pulled my messenger bag and put Athena inside where she curled up happily and went to sleep. I got three plain colored t-shirts, one pink, one blue, one black. I got one red blouse and one green. I blushed because I thought how well it would go with Malfoy's button down. I got a pair of light and dark blue jeans. I got a pair of black slacks. I got a pink spaghetti strap dress and multicolored spaghetti strap dress. I got a pair of trainers and a pair of plain black flats. I got a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a light pair of blue jean shorts, a jean skirt, and a pair of black shorts. I also a package of socks and knickers. I got a couple of night gowns and a pair of slippers. I also got some gloves, scarfs, and two jackets. I went the drugstore around the corner and got a toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. I also got some hair clips and hair ties. I got some lavender shampoo, conditioner and body wash. I added all the items to my trunk. By the time I made it back to Private Drive it was almost dinner time. I stashed my trunk in the bushes on the side of the house. I put Athena down and hid put her food and water bowl in the bushes and put some food and water out for her. I set up her wicker basket and blanket making sure it is hidden from view. I made sure the coast was clear and then went to retrieve my trunk. I quickly got my trunk and put it in my cupboard. I added my parent's letter, my bank card, from my messenger bag. I added the messenger bag, my Hogwarts letter, and ticket to my trunk. I used a parseltoung password Freedom. I slipped out of the cupboard making sure my trunk was out of sight. I slipped into the kitchen.

My Aunt glared at me. "Where have you been?"

"Just at the park. It's where I spend my free time." I lied smoothly.

Dudley smirked. "No, you weren't my friends and I ride by there all the time. It's true that you spend most of the time there. You weren't there today. In fact, we got bored and looked for you. You weren't in the neighborhood."

I stiffened. "I must have been out for a walk. We must have kept missing each other."

Uncle Vernon slammed his fist on the table. "Don't you lie to us girl. Where were you!"

"I was in the neighborhood around." I tried to stay calm, but I knew what was coming.

He slammed his chair back and stood up grabbing me by my hair.

"Tell me the truth! NOW!" He thundered.

"I didn't do anything wrong! I just went out into London ok!" My eyes were stinging from the pain.

"What were you doing in London?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Just exploring I have been doing odd jobs around the neighborhood. I just wanted to explore London a bit." I whimpered.

"Why have you been doing odd jobs?" He said surprised.

"Because I wanted some pocket money. I knew I couldn't make enough for school, but I wanted to at buy some proper clothes and hairbrush and stuff. I earned the money myself I didn't ask you for anything. I didn't do anything wrong." I said defiantly now that he eased his grip on my hair.

"If you didn't do anything wrong why lie?" Uncle Vernon said suspiciously.

I scoffed. "Because I didn't want you to know. You'd destroy it as punishment for something I didn't do. I worked hard for my money."

Uncle Vernon sneered and shoved me away. "You never get a punishment you don't deserve. You don't deserve nice things. Go get what you bought now."

"NO! Absolutely not!" I shouted.

"Fine" He said. "I will go get them and destroy them. Then you are in for a beating. For being sneaky, for lying, and for being defiant."

I smirked even if he got my trunk out no way he could ruin it. He couldn't even damage it. He came back in carrying the trunk.

He looked livid. "What in the bloody hell kind of trunk is this?"

Aunt Petunia looked angry now. "It's a magical trunk Lily got one like it in Diagon Ally. It's probably protected against everything. Where did you get the money to go shopping in Diagon Ally?"

I glared at her. "I told you I worked odd jobs."

Uncle Vernon lost it. He grabbed me by the hair and threw me into the hall. He put his foot in my back and pushed my flat down. Then he stood on my arms and began whipping my back with his belt. He kicked me a couple times and I blacked out. I woke up in my cupboard aching and sore. I groaned as I slowly sat up I could barely move for the pain. I climbed out of my cupboard and went up the stairs and showered. I went into the kitchen to find my trunk. It was sitting on the kitchen floor looking as pristine as ever. I smirked. I looked at the clock and realized it almost time for breakfast, so I started getting things out the Dursleys would be waking up soon. It was a slow process because the pain was excruciating. My Aunt came in first. She glared at me and started making coffee. There was a tense silence in the air. My Uncle came in next also glaring at me. I made their plates while Aunt Petunia poured the coffee. Dudley came waddling in as I was making his plate. As hungry as I was I knew I wasn't getting any food after yesterday. I brought the plates over and Uncle Vernon grunted his approval. I began washing the pans while they ate. My stomach grumbling painfully.

Aunt Petunia broke the silence. "We have decided you can keep your trunk and you are going to move into Dudley's second bedroom. You are getting a bit big for your cupboard. You are not to go to Diagon Ally again and you are not to bring anything else freakish into this house understood?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because we can't dispose of the trunk we don't want neighbors to see and you can't fit in the cupboard with it. It was only a matter of time before you outgrew the cupboard anyway. Do not think for one second though that you are going to that school. Now shut up and take that trunk to the room." She snapped.

I painstakingly took the trunk up the stairs. I notice locks had been added to the outside of the door. I put the trunk at the end of the bed and didn't unpack it. It took me one trip to gather the rest of my belongings which were Dudley's old clothes. I laid on the bed and daydreamed about the day I would leave for Hogwarts. Every night I got locked into my room. I guess that's the real reason they moved me up here because putting a padlock on the cupboard would look suspicious. I read my books mostly I only take one out at a time and I never leave any of my new things out. I keep my room clean and head down. I do the chores and they seem appeased by my behavior. I start buying food for a nearby store and kept it in my trunk. For once I am not starving all the time. Slowly I start to gain weight. I start exercising so I don't gain to much weight. I spend some time studying the map of London to find Kingscross station I plan the quickest route from where the bus drops me off. I spend a lot of time with Athena outside and sneak her in at night. I again plan to leave after breakfast. My Aunt and Uncle seem to believe I won't defy them by getting on the train. They are distracted by Dudley's acceptance to Uncle Vernon's old private school Smelting's Piers is going there too. They get Dudley a Uniform and Smelting's stick. He smacks me with it every chance he gets. The rest of the summer passes quickly and before I know it the first of September is here. I write a note and leave it on my bed.

Dear Dursleys,

I have gone off to Hogwarts. Hopefully I won't be returning but if I do know that I will do as I please. I will be continuing my Hogwarts education and you cannot stop me. Have a nice year. Until next summer maybe, again hopefully not.

Jamie

I make a rope out of the sheets and covers I lower my trunk down. I then make sure it is ties tight to the desk leg and climb down. I add Athena's bowls to my trunk, grab my trunk pack Athena into her wicker basket and start the trek to the bus station. I make it to London and quickly find the train station. I stop of at the restroom and change into my new clothes. I want to dump Dudley's old clothes in the trash, but if I go back I am going to need them. I won't wear my new clothes and let them get ruined. I decide on my jean shorts and pink t-shirt and trainers. I put my hair into pig tails and pull out my ticket. I put my trunk and Athena on a trolley and head to platform 9 and 10.


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to Hogwarts

I heard woman say, "Packed with muggles as always." She sighed. She had four boys and a girl all redheads with her. I walked up to her as she said.

"You first Percy." He disappeared into the crowd and was gone.

"You next Fred!" she said motioning to the nearest twin.

"I am not Fred! I am George! Honestly woman you call yourself our mother!" He scowled.

She sighed. "Sorry George."

He smirked and laughed. "Just kidding I am Fred." Then he took off towards the barrier.

"George you next." After he left and I still unable to figure it out I walked up to her.

"Excuse me Mrs. um but how do you get onto the platform?" I asked.

"I am Mrs. Weasly. First time to Hogwarts? Its Ron's too." She said smiling. I nodded. "Well not to worry dear. What you do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Ron you go first." He went, and I watched closely. He disappeared just like the others. "Go on dear best to take it at a bit of a run if your nervous."

I nodded and started jogging pushing the trolley towards the barrier. I gasped at I walked through the wall and onto a platform with a scarlet steam engine labeled the Hogwarts Express. There were families everywhere cats and owls tucked in cages. I noticed a family of red heads They were the children of the woman who helped me onto the platform. There was a boy wearing horn rimmed glasses and a badge that said prefect. There were twin boys that looked a little younger than him. The youngest redheaded boy had dirt on his nose. The woman came behind me and headed straight towards the boys tugging the little girl behind her.

The prefect said. "I have to go to the prefect carriage now. We have two whole compartments to ourselves."

One of the twins said. "Oh, Percy are you a prefect you should have told us." He said in mock surprise.

The other twin said. "Hang on I think I do remember him mentioning it once"

"Or twice."  
"a minute."

"all summer."

"Oh, you two knock it off. See you during the holidays dear." She scolded the twins and told he oldest boy Percy bye. Percy seemed the stuck-up type. The strict rule follower that I would have to avoid getting caught by.

Then there was the youngest boy he seemed more like the twins. There was a girl holding the mother's hand. She didn't look much younger than me. I found an empty compartment and set Athena in it. Then tried to put my trunk into the compartment.

One of the twins came up and said. "Like some help?"

"Sure, Thanks." I said. I climbed in and pulled, and he pushed.

When the trunk was in he climbed in and said. "George Weasly nice to meet you."  
I smiled at him and said. "Jamie Potter nice to meet you to."

His mouth dropped open. "Are you really?"

I nodded and pushed back my bangs and then let them drop. "Wow." He breathed.

His twin walked up then. "Oi George who is the pretty girl?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Fred this lovely lady is Jamie Potter." He said putting an arm around my shoulder.

Fred sputtered. "Your Jamie Potter?"  
I smiled and laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, I am."

Fred smiled a mischievous grin. "Wicked!"

Just then the twins mother called for them. The left the compartment and I took a seat by the window.

I heard the twins say. "Mum guess who we just met on the train!"

"Who dears?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

One of the twins replied. "Jamie Potter! She is really nice and very pretty too."

The girl holding their mothers hand squealed excitedly. "Mum! Can I go see her please!"

One of the twins said. "We can take her to say hello. I am sure Jamie wouldn't mind."

Their mother contemplated a second. "Oh, all right, but no gawking Ginny she is not something you goggle at in the zoo."

One of the twins grabbed her hand and led her my way I slid away from the window. They approached and opened the compartment door. "Hi again Jamie. Our little sister wanted to meet you."

"Hello." I said.

The red head girl smiled at me and said. "Hello, my name is Ginny."

"Hello Ginny, nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"We better get her back. See you Jamie." One of the twins said.

"Tell your mum thanks again for helping me onto the platform." I said as he left.

I waved and slid back to the window seat. Soon the train was taking off. I let Athena out of her cage. She curled up into my lap. Suddenly the compartment door slid open. A bushy haired girl entered. She had big chocolate brown eyes and buck teeth.

"Can I sit in here?" She asked.

I smiled. "Sure."

"I am Hermione Granger." She said as she sat down.

"Jamie Potter." I offered my hand and she shook it.

She gasped. "Are you really? I have read all about you! You are in Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Modern Magical History, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I really?" I asked curiously.

She nodded. "You don't know? If it were me I would have found out everything I could."

"My Aunt and Uncle are muggles and I live with them. They told me my parents died in a car crash. I found out this summer though that I am a witch. I don't know anything about what happened."

"Well the books don't say much except that you were the only survivor of the attack from you know who and that somehow the curse backfired, and he is dead or lost his powers." She said sadly.

"That is as much as I know too. I don't remember any of it." I said.

"Who is this?" She said as Athena stretched and walked over to her.

"That is Athena." I said.

"She is adorable! How old is she?" She asked petting Athena.

"She is ten weeks old I got her a month ago a boy in Diagon Ally gave her to me."

"That's really nice I have always wanted a cat. My parents never had time for pets though and they still think I am too young. They are both dentists. I hope they will let me get one in a few years." She said petting Athena.

"My Aunt and Uncle wouldn't let me have pets either. I had to hide her outside and sneak her in at night." I said.

The compartment door opened and the youngest Weasly boy stood in the door way. "My brothers said that Jamie Potter is in this compartment is it you?" He looked at me.

"Yes, I am Jamie Potter and you are?" I asked irked by the boy's rudeness.

"Ron Weasly you met my older brothers Fred and George on the platform." He said taking a seat.

He asked. "Is it true you went to live with muggles?"

"Yes, my aunt, uncle and cousin." I replied.

"What are they like?" He asked.

"Horrible, well not all muggles but my aunt, uncle and cousin are." I said.

They both looked at me and I covered quickly asking. "What's it like having three wizarding brothers."

"Five I'm the sixth boy. The oldest two have already graduated. Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringots in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania." He said sadly.

Hermione said. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Ron snorted. "Charlie doesn't care he loves dragons. He has always been obsessed with dragons."

"That seems scary." I said. Imagining a huge scaly dragon breathing fire.

Ron laughed. "You defeated you-know-who and your scared of dragons!"

I crossed my arms and scowled. "I don't remember anything about defeating you-know-who. I was just a year old!" I found it annoying being famous for something I have no memory of.

Ron stopped laughing and looked at me. "You don't remember anything?" He asked.

I shook my head no.

The compartment door opened and a plump witch pushing a trolley asked. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron turned beat red and mumbled he had sandwiches. Hermione got a few pieces of candy saying her parents never let her have sweets. I bought some of everything. I shared my candy with Ron and Hermione. Athena split her time between my lap and Hermione's. Hermione was pleased and never tired of petting her.

Ron was mostly interested in chocolate frogs. "Each chocolate frog has a famous witch or wizard card. I have nearly six hundred. I need Agrippa though. Here take this one I have six of him. You can start collecting." He handed me a card.

It was Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled up at me for a few moments then he left. I gaped in astonishment.

"He is gone! Pictures in the wizarding world move!" I said excitedly.

"Of course, they do! Don't muggle pictures move?" He asked incredulously.

"No!" Hermione and I said in unison then laughed.

I turned my attention to the card.

Albus Dumbledore

Current headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Chief warlock of the wizagamot. Order of Merlin first class. Chief mugwump. Dumbledore is famous for his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood. He is also well known for his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flammel. He is best known however for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindiwald in 1941.

We talked about houses I wasn't sure which one I wanted to be in. The twins joined us shortly after with a girl who had curly black hair and deep grey eyes.

"This is Aria Black. Aria this is our brother Ron, and Jamie Potter. Who might this be?" He said looking at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Fred Weasly and this is my brother George." He said the twins sat next to me and Aria sat next to Hermione.

"Are you really Aria Black? As in Sirius Blacks daughter?" Ron asked in usual rude way.

"Yes I am." She said it in a challenging way.

"Who is Sirius Black?" I asked.

"He murdered twelve muggles and a wizard in broad daylight." Ron said looking at Aria with dislike.

The twins changed the subject quickly and Aria shot them a grateful look. They talked about their father who worked at the ministry in the misuse of muggle artifacts office.

Fred whose name was on the robes he was now wearing said. "Dad is obsessed with muggles. He drives mum mad tinkering with all that muggle rubbish he keeps in the shed."

George laughed. "If he raided our house he would have to arrest himself."

The door slid open and a chubby boy with brown hair said. "Anyone seen a toad I lost mine?"

"No, sorry we haven't." I said. Hermione volunteered to help him look. They left, and talk resumed though the topic turned to Quidditch.

"What is your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"The Tornados" Aria said.

"Um, I don't know any." I admitted. I hadn't had time having to keep everything hidden to read about it yet.

They explained about it being a sport played on brooms. There are three hoops on opposite ends of the field. The keeper guards the hoops. Three chasers try to score using a big red ball called a quaffle. The beaters keep the bludgers two balls that try to unseat players away from their team. The twins were Slytherins beaters. Lastly there was the seeker who went after the golden snitch. The snitch was a small gold ball with wings.

Then Draco opened the compartment door. "There you are Jamie! I have been looking for you! This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Hello." I said.

Draco looked around the compartment. "You should keep better company Jamie." He eyed the Weasly boys in disgust. He looked at Aria and I could see the resemblance between them.

"Well hello Aria what are you doing hanging with rift raft like the Weasly's?" Arias hands balled into fist. I had a feeling she would punch him, so I stepped in.

"They are really nice Draco so don't be rude." I said warningly.

He scoffed.

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we met in Diagon Ally he gave me Athena." I said smiling at the sleeping kitten in my lap.

"But he is evil!" Ron exclaimed.

"He is not." I retorted.

"Is too all Malfoys are." Ron said.

"I don't listen to stupid prejudice." I retorted.

I thought this whole thing was extremely childish and decided to go with Draco. I was really not liking Ron he was rude and obnoxious.

"I would watch it Weasel." Draco glared menacingly at Ron. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

I stalked off after Draco and his goony's. They looked and acted like Draco's body guards. They opened a compartment door and a tall thin black boy and a pug faced girl were sitting there. In the corner was a short and stocky brown haired boy.  
Draco smirked and introduced them. "This is Pansy Parkinson." He pointed to the pug face girl. "This is Blaise Zabini." He pointed to the thin black boy. "and this is Theodore Nott." He pointed to the short stocky brown haired boy. "Everyone this lovely lady is Jamie Potter."

I smiled and waved. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco sat down. There wasn't any room left. I was about to say something, but Draco yanked me into his lap. I left Athena in her carrier because it was getting close to the end of the train ride. Pansy was giving me glares and pouting. I assumed it was because I was sitting in Draco's lap. He was playing with my hair.

"So what house are you lot hoping to be in?" I asked.

"We all want to be in Slytherin." Draco answered.

"I am not sure what house I want to be in." I said honestly.

We debated houses for a while and Draco was adamant that I be in Slytherin with them. Pansy seemed to be super jealous of Draco's affection towards me. I wasn't sure how I felt about him yet. He was undeniably handsome, but I didn't know his personality yet. Soon I headed back to the compartment I had left my trunk in, so I could get my robes to change into. When I got there the twins, Ron, Hermione, Aria and the boy who lost his toad were talking. They all had changed into their robes. I grabbed my trunk down and grabbed my robes out.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my robes. I went and grabbed Athena from the other compartment and went back to the Weasly's, Hermione, Aria and the boy.

When I returned I decided to introduce myself to the boy.

"I am Jamie Potter." I said.

"Neville Longbottom." He said turning red faced.

"Did you find your toad Neville?" I asked.

He nodded and thanked me.

The train pulled to a stop and a squawky voice said. "Please leave all luggage and cages on the train they will be taken up to the school for you."

There was a giant man at least ten feet tall with wild hair and trashcan lid sized hands. "First years over here! First Years!"

We followed him up the path where there were carriages pulled by winged leathery horses. I gaped at them and Hermione asked what I was looking at. I pointed to the horses but she couldn't see them. Worried that I was going crazy.

Aria whispered. "I can see them to. I wonder what they are."

I shook my head. "They are creepy looking." She nodded.

"There thestrals." Neville whispered. "Those that have seen death can see them."

We were directed onto boats. We sailed across the huge lake. The castle was huge and magnificent. On top of the cliff. It had tall towers and intricate windows. We were led into the castle through huge oak front doors. A stern looking witch was waiting for us in the entry hall.

The giant yelled. "Is this anyone's toad?

"Trevor!" Neville yelled and grabbed the toad. He mumbled thanks and meshed back into the crowd.

She said. "I will take them from here Hagrid." The giant went into the room to the right.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall. I am head of Gryffindor house and deputy head mistress. I also teach Transfiguration. Now you are about to be sorted into houses. These houses will be your family for the rest of your education. You will eat at your house table, spend time in your house common room, and sleep in your house dormitories. Triumphs will earn you house points, and rule breaking will lose house points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. There are four houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your heads of houses will be the people you go to if there is a problem. Well if it is something that the Prefects cannot sort out. Each house has six prefects that are appointed during their fifth year. One boy and one girl. Wait here while I get everything ready. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up." She went into the same hall as Hagrid.

Excited muttering broke out as soon as she left. Ron was standing next to me. "What do you think we will have to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. I was extremely nervous.

"Fred was going on about wrestling a troll. George said it hurts a lot." He paled a bit.

I laughed. "I highly doubt they would allow us to wrestle a troll or do something that hurts."

"My cousin told me we have to take some sort of test." Aria said.

I was extremely nervous though. I hoped whatever it was wouldn't make me look stupid in front of everyone. Hermione was a few feet in front of us going on and on about the spells she knew and wondering which one she would need. I was nervous about my house placement. We hadn't even started our magical education yet surely it couldn't be too hard. I looked around the entrance hall to distract myself. It was a grand marble hall with four giant hour glasses. They were filled with different color stones. Emeralds filled up the first. Above the hour glass was Slytherin _._ The next was yellow which was Hufflepuff. Blue for Ravenclaw and Red for Gryffindor. All the stones were at the top waiting to be dropped down. Suddenly a translucent figure came through the wall of the hall and was talking to another translucent figure.

He was saying. "I think it is for the best that Peeves is not allowed to come. He gives us a bad name. He can't see a plate of food without throwing it."

"I think he deserves another chance Nick." Said the other man.

"I don't he has had chance after chance. Peeves is a menace and the Bloody Barren was right to put his foot down." Nick said.

Then they noticed us and Nick smiled. "Oh, look it's the ickle firsties! Hello young ones I do hope you will be a credit to your houses. Perhaps even help my old house win the house cup. I am Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost."

I was shocked actual ghost! They weren't anything like I ever imagined ghost to be like. They weren't mean or scary. At least not these two. I wondered if there were more ghost. I could see Hermione was surprised too.

The other ghost spoke. "Or perhaps you will be in my old house. I am the Fat Friar the Hufflepuff ghost." The other man said.

Just then McGonagall came out. "All of you line up single file." We took a few moments and lined up. "Now I will lead you into the hall and when your name is called you will come up and be sorted."

She swung open the doors to the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorting.

The great hall was like nothing I had ever seen. There were hundreds of floating candles. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky. The sky was shining bright with stars. There were four tables one with a snake and it had a silver runner with green edges. The next table had a yellow runner with black edges and a badger. The next table had a dark blue runner with light blue edges and an eagle. The last table had a red runner with gold edges and a lion on it. At the front of the room raised above the rest was a table filled with staff members.

She walked up to a stool and placed a tattered old wizards' hat on it. A tear near the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So, try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So, put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

She held up a scroll of parchment. "When I call your name please come sit on the stool and try on the hat then go sit at the appropriate table."

I breathed a sigh of relief that was easy enough. "Abbott, Hannah." A red headed girl went forward and put on the hat. "Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted. She sat at the table with the yellow runner and badger.

"Black, Aria." At her name murmurs broke out. She held herself confidently ignoring the murmurs. "Slytherin!"

"Bones, Susan." A girl in blonde pigtails came forward.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, and she went to join Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

The hat shouted. "Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." was Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender" Became the first Gryffindor.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." was the first Slytherin.

Sometimes it shouted out the house immediately other times it took a few minutes. Like with Seamus Finnegan. He went to Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" "GRYFFINDOR!" I saw Ron groan as she went to join their table.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco swaggered up to the stool.

"Slytherin!" The hat said almost as soon as it touched his head.

"Patil, Padma"

"Ravenclaw!"

Her twin "Patil, Pavarti!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Jamie!" I went forward and everyone muttered. Potter as in the Jamie Potter.

 _Ah Ms. Snape … interesting very interesting. You are a tricky one to place. Very brave and daring. You also have Slytherin blood and power. Not a bad mind either. An eagerness to prove yourself. A strong desire for family and loyalty. I think you will be._

"Slytherin!" The whole hall gasped. The twins catcalled. Draco beamed excitedly. I went to sit next to him, and Aria. I looked up at the staff table and the hooked nose professor. I recognized him from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Weasly, Ron"

"Gryffindor!" The annoying redhead smiled happily. The Gryffindor table clapped politely.

"Zabini, Blaise" "Slytherin!" With that the sorting ended.

The headmaster stood up and walked up to the podium on the front of the platform. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few words to say before we dig into our delicious feast. ODMINT! BLUBER! NITWIT! TWEAK!" Then went to sit down.

I didn't know weither to laugh or not but then suddenly food appeared. I wondered if the headmaster was a bit mad.

"I am so glad you are in Slytherin!" Draco beamed at me.

I smiled at him.

Draco smiled back. "I don't know if our friendship would have survived if you were in Gryffindor!" Draco said shuddering at the thought.

I glowered at him. "I must not be very important to you then." I huffed and turned to Aria.

"So Aria are you ok with being Slytherin?" I asked.

"Well, I have you and you don't seem bad neither do the twins. As long as I have a few friends I will be fine." She smiled at me.

"Hey Jamie, Glad you are in our house!" Fred grinned at me.

"Yea, now it will be easier to corrupt you!" George smiled.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Who says I need corrupting."

The twins laughed and said. "We do! You know how much fun it is going to be making the savior into the greatest troublemaker Hogwarts has seen. We have big plans for you!"

I laughed again. Draco tried to reclaim my attention but I ignored him. He eventually huffed and gave up turning to Blaise instead.

I looked up at the staff table and the hooked nose man from Diagon Ally was staring at me. He seemed suspicious. It was a weird feeling. He was talking to the man I had seen with a turban.

"Who is that?" I whispered to an older Slytherin.

Seeing where my attention was she smiled. "That is Professor Snape our head of house. He is very strict but as long as you don't cross him he is great." She said.

The hall slowly quieted as everyone at their fill and became subdued. The headmaster once again stood to talk at the podium.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few start of term notices that I would like to hand out. First Mr. Filch the caretaker had asked me to remind you that there is no magic allowed outside of classes. Secondly there is a list of some four hundred items banned from having in the castle. See Mr. Filch if you wish to view this list. First years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all students. A few later years would do well to remember that as well." His blue eyes twinkled to the twins. "Curfew is nine O'clock sharp. You must be in your common rooms before curfew. Lastly but most importantly the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly out of bounds for all those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Now on a happier note in anyone wishing to try out for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now before bed we should sing the school song." He waved his wand and silver ribbon shot out of the end forming into words. He conducted the tune with his wand and the hall erupted into song. Everyone sang at their own pace and ended at different time.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

The tune slowed and ended as the ribbon vanished. "That should be it I think. Off to bed you trot you need to be well rested for classes."

The twins by their whispering and looks on their face had no intentions of following those instructions. They seemed to be debating what was in the third-floor corridor, and how they could find out without getting caught. They followed the prefects into the dungeons and behind a bare stretch of wall was the common room. You just approached the wall and gave it the password. The current password was Parseltoung. It was huge and had windows that looked out into the lake. The lighting gave the common room a greenish tinge. It had a huge fireplace and silver carpet and green walls. There were tables to study at and several green armchairs and couches to relax in. There was a corridor off the back of the common room.

Our head of house came in after we did. We all gathered around as he waited for us to settle. He had and no-nonsense air about him like McGonagall. He was tall and pale with straight black hair to his shoulders. He had a hook nose and obsidian eyes. His eyes met mine and again some emotion flashed across his face. "Welcome to Slytherin. My name is Professor Snape. It is a great honor to be sorted into this house. Slytherins have a bad reputation. Most of the school is against you, so I have laid out some rules to make yours and my life easier. First no curse words including the M word. I do not care what your parents allow at home they are not here. You will keep your rooms clean. You will keep the common room clean. No house elf is going to do your work for you here. Curfew is nine o'clock for first years ten on weekends. Second and third years it is ten o'clock. Fourth years and up midnight. No skipping meals. No fighting among yourselves. Slytherin will put up a united front. Everyone will go through a physical exam by madam Pomphrey signup sheets are on the wall next to the Slytherin code of conduct." He said and with a swish was gone.

"Boys on the left girls on the right. There are two to each room except for prefects who get their own." The prefect said. I followed the rest down the corridor until coming across Jamie Potter and Aria Black.

There were two beds with silver sheets and green bed covers. One had my trunk along with three Slytherin ties that were green and silver striped. There were three black sweater vests with the Slytherin crest on the left side for the winter. Athena was curled up on my bed. Aria and I each had a wardrobe, desk and bookshelf. We put away our things and I let her have the bathroom first. When she went to bed I went into the bathroom and changed into my nightgown. I got into bed and pulled Athena into my arms and quickly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to my alarm feeling well rested I fed Athena and packed my bag while Aria was in the bathroom then I got dressed while she packed her bag and we headed down to breakfast. Whispers followed us. Did you see her? Next to the Sirius Blacks daughter. Did you see her scar? I can't believe she is Slytherin! We sat with the twins and Aria listened while the twins talked about the pranks they wanted to pull this year. I liked their ideas and smirked as the ideas played out in my head. The twins were geniuses. The best part about their pranks where they didn't do it out of meanness. They just liked to have fun and laugh. Draco sat next to me soon after we arrived.

"Hi, Jamie excited for classes this morning?"

"Yes, and you?" I said sharply.

"Duh I can't wait to start learning magic." He said smiling oblivious to my tone.

I nodded and went back to eating. I felt annoyed that he would consider giving up our friendship if I was in Gryffindor. I was also hurt by this fact and it made me withdraw from him. I was going to leave him before he could leave me. Soon the post owls arrived, and Draco's eagle owl brought him a package of sweets.

An owl brought me a note and I opened up the note.

Dear Jamie,

Would you like to meet for tea this evening? I knew James and Lily quite well and would love to chat with you.

Yours,

Hagrid.

I thought for a second and shrugged what harm could it do. I pulled out my quill and ink and wrote back a quick yes. I tied it to the owl's leg and she flew off. I replace the ink and quill into my bag. I finished my breakfast quickly and then Professor Snape came and distributed schedules to everyone.

Classes were pretty interesting. Professor sprout was very nice. She had fly away brown hair and kind blue eyes. She was short and plump. She was also head of the Hufflepuff house. We had Herbology with the Ravenclaws and I partnered with Aria. Draco was annoyed I could see it in his eyes. Herbology was fun I liked that class. For our first lesson we trimmed some herbs used in potions.

Next was transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Professor McGonagall was a stern witch that kept her hair dark auburn hair in a tight bun and had sharp brown eyes. She was smart and no nonsense. She also gave off an aura of authority. She could silence a room with one look.

"I am Professor McGonagall as you all should know. Transfiguration is a very complex and serious bit of magic. There will be no fooling around in my class. Anyone that fools around in my class will leave and not return. We will start off by learning the theory then we will start off by turning matches into needles." We went over the spell and mindset for transfiguration. We would make our attempt starting next class. The rest of the class was over the theory of transfiguration. She stunned us all by turning her desk into a pig then back. We were disappointed to learn we wouldn't be doing that for a while.

After transfiguration was lunch. I happily ignored Draco and I could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. I groaned internally maybe I should give him another chance. The next words out of his mouth to Blaise however killed that plan.

"That stupid mud blood thinks she is so great! She acts like she knows everything. I heard her boring Weasel stupid about all the facts about Hogwarts she read." He said sneering.

"What does that word mean?" I asked. I didn't want to say it because I could tell it was bad from his tone, but I was curious.

"It means dirty blood. It's used by people that believe people from muggle families shouldn't even be allowed to study magic." Aria said giving a hard look to Draco.

I grew very angry at this. "Like your arrogance makes you any better Malfoy and I don't want to hear you call anyone that name again!" He looked like he had been stunned. Then he pulled his face into a nasty sneer.

"Oh, did I offend the great Jamie Potter? Why don't you just go to Gryffindor and take the traitorous trash with you. Not everyone is going to give you your way just because you're the savior." He scoffed. He froze realizing he took it to far he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

My hands balled into fist and I tried hard not to cry from the pain his words caused. "You know I was considering talking to you again. I was stupid to think you were ever my friend. I see now a filthy half-blood like me is below the great Draco Malfoy. All your arrogance and name throwing is going to get you is a very lonely life." I got up and stomped off to gain composure before class. Aria followed me throwing a disgusted look Draco's direction.

"Don't worry about him. His family is prejudice beyond belief. There was really no hope for him."

"You know his family?" I asked.

"He is my second cousin. His mother is my dad's cousin." Aria said. "They tried to get custody me, but my godfather got to keep me." Aria said happily.

After lunch was History of Magic which you think would be interesting especially because the professor was a ghost. It was the most boring class ever! Professor Binns had a droning voice that made you want to go to sleep. He never varied during his lecture. I fought hard to take notes and pay attention. He made a bloody war sound boring!

I was excited for Charms and Potions. Charms because that was the class where we would learn to levitate stuff. We also would learn how to do other useful spells like silencing charms and such. Potions you could do all sorts of things with heal, prank, enchant. That and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Defense Against the Dark Arts not only do you learn about defensive spells but you also learn about dark creatures.

When I went to bed that night I thought of the man Severus Snape. Was my head of house Severus Snape? Was it a different Snape? Did James know? I knew I would have to find out. For now, though I would be watching this professor closely. It made me even more anxious for potions class.

When I went to Hagrid's I was determined to ask him about my parents. Maybe I could ask him if Professor Snape is Severus Snape and if he knew my mum. When I knocked on Hagrid's door I was greeted by loud booming barks.

"Back Fang! Back!" He opened the door holding onto a very large boar hound. I smiled, and he let me in.

"Ello Jamie, nice to meet you. I don't think I formally introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid, so you knew my parents?" I asked interested.

"You got yer mums' eyes. She was a brilliant witch. Very strong and fierce. Yer dad was great Quidditch player very popular." Hagrid said.

I looked at him wide eyed. "What did they look like?"

"Yer don't know what they look like?" I shook my head eyes stinging.

"I never knew I was a witch until I got my letter." I said. "My Aunt and Uncle told me they died in a car crash."

"Lily and James die in a car crash! It's an outrage!" Hagrid boomed.

"They didn't even want to let me come here. I had to sneak out." I said.

"Why those ruddy muggles!" Hagrid said angrily. "I will be having a word with Professor Dumbledore about this."

His anger faded, and he looked sad. "I don't have any pictures of them on me. I will try to get some for you though."

"Thanks Hagrid." I smiled.

"Yer mom had curly red hair. It was dark red. Yer look a lot like her in the face. You have her green eyes. James had messy black hair. He was small and lean. Best seeker I have ever seen."

"Who did they hang out with?" I asked hungry for more information.

"Yer mum hung out with Professor Snape actually. They had some kind of fallen out though. James was friends with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. He and Black were like brothers."

"Black as in Aria's father?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She never mentioned that." I said surprised.

"Doubt she knows. Not like she has had a lot to do with him." He said.

"True." I had heard about Arias father being a murderer. She was not her father though.

"So how were yer first classes?" He asked trying to change it to a happier subject.

"History of magic is boring! Other than that, I like my classes." I said.

"He is pretty boring. My favorite class would have been care of magical creatures." He said.

"Would have been?" I asked.

"I got expelled in me third year." He said.

"I am sorry." I mumbled I wanted to ask for what, but I thought it would be rude. I took my leave soon after that. So, the potions Professor was the same Snape. I was even more excited for potions at this point. I was eager to learn about the man that could be my father.


	5. Chapter 5

The new beginnings

The first week went by fast. Professor Snape was very passionate about his subject as shown in his opening speech. He had a way of commanding a classroom like McGonagall.

"There will be very little foolish wand waving in this class. Many of you will hardly believe this is magic. You will not appreciate the softly simmering cauldron. I can teach you to brew glory, or even stopper death. Potions can ensnare the senses, bewitch the mind. If you're not dunderheads like I normally have to teach."

Potions was a lot like cooking and I wasn't bad at it, but I was not talented at it either. Draco was good at it however and he boasted about it. Professor Snape was really strict and a little harsh, but accidents in potions are no laughing matter. Neville Longbottom during the first class managed to melt his cauldron. I thought a lot of his problems was nerves. He was obviously petrified of Professor Snape. I went to see him at the end of the day and offered him help. He agreed although he seemed quite leery because of my house. We agreed to meet in the library weekly for tutoring.

Charms was one of my favorite classes. It would have a lot of useful spells. Professor Flitwick who was also head of Ravenclaw house taught charms. He was short, so short he had to stand on a stack of books. He had flyaway grey hair and a squeaky voice. He was really nice and more laid back than the other teachers. Our first lesson we learned Lumos and Nox. Lumos lit our wand tips and Nox extinguished them. We also learned Alohamora an unlocking charm.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was really interesting. Professor Quirell had taken a year off to gain experience before taking the position. He fought werewolves, vampires, hags. He seemed scared of his own subject though. It was hard to believe he did all those things. He trembled and stuttered a lot when discussing his travels. He was average height and wore a turban. He was fairly young probably one of the youngest teachers. Whenever I was near him though or caught his eye my scar hurt. Maybe it was something he put on his turban. Probably just from the smell of garlic that emanated from him giving me a headache.

Astronomy was pretty interesting. We studied the night sky mapping the movements of the planets and learning the constellations. Professor Sinastra had long black hair and pale blue eyes. She was tall and was like professor Flitwick more relaxed.

Friday arrived, and I was looking forward to tea with Hagrid. I invited Hermione and Aria to come with me and after classes we set off to Hagrid's hut near the forbidden forest. When we arrived and knocked on the door there were big booming barks and scratching at the door.

"Back Fang! Get back!" Hagrid yelled and after a moment opened the door. "Ello Jamie! Come in, come in, don mind Fang he is a sweet boy really."

Hermione, Aria and I entered and looked around it was a small cabin with a huge bed in the corner. We sat at the table and continued to look around. "Hello, Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Aria Black."

"Ello Hermione, Aria nice to meet you. I knew your mum you look a lot like her, but you have your dad's hair and eyes." He sat down and released Fang. Fang bounded up to me and sniffed my robes and let out a booming bark.

I laughed. "He must smell Athena she isn't going to be too happy with me coming back smelling like dog."

"Who's Athena?" Hagrid asked.

"My cat she is a bengle kneezle mix." I said.

"Ah, she must be pretty. I don't like cats much though they make me sneeze. How bout you Hermione do you have any pets?"

"No, but I want a cat eventually." She said petting Fang.

"How er bout you Aria?" He asked.

"No, no pets but I am more of a dog person." She smirked like she had an inside joke.

"So how er yer classes going?" Hagrid smiled.

"Good, I like charms but Defense Against the Dark Arts is my favorite." I said.

"I like all my classes they are all so interesting I can't wait until next year when we can start taking electives." Hermione said.

"My favorite is Charms. I think it will be the most useful anyway." Aria said.

I noticed a daily prophet sitting on the table and picked it up and started reading. It was dated the day after my birthday.

 _Break in at Gringots_

 _The unheard of happened yesterday. There was a break in at Gringots and although the vault was emptied earlier that day it is cause for concern. Vault 713 was broken into however nothing was taken. Gringots goblins spokesperson said, "Mind your own business if you know what's good for you." The person was not caught._

"Hagrid do you know who broke into Gringots on my birthday?" I asked curious.

I handed the paper to Hermione who read it. She then passed it to Aria.

"No, we emptied the vault just in time though. Don know how they managed to get in there the only place safer than Gringots is Hogwarts. Ye ave to be mad to try and rob it." He said then groaned. "I shouldn't ave said that."

"Who is we Hagrid?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to empty the vault. Don ask me what was in it that's top secret that is."

"I won't get you in trouble Hagrid." I said.

"I think you lot should be goin now." He said looking embarrassed.

We quickly finished our tea and said goodbye. The conversation with Hagrid had given me a lot to think about. I had a feeling that this mystery was important somehow. Mysteries had always been my favorite genre of book. I liked figuring out who the bad guy was. I had no leads or ideas at the moment so until I figured out more I couldn't do much.

Hermione went off to the library. I had a feeling she would practically live there. She was a true bookworm. When Aria and I entered the common room, the twins came up to us and cast a silencing charm around us.

"Hello ladies." George said.

"Fancy helping us?" Fred asked.

"Helping you how?" I asked suspiciously.

"If it's a prank I am in!" Aria said excitedly.

"Well, we need you lot to distract Malfoy, so we can prank the git." Fred said with a wicked grin.

"I'm in!" I said enthusiastically. "I was actually trying to think of a prank to pull on him myself." I smiled my own crooked smile.

"What kind of prank?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Well we are going to charm his quill to make him write I am an arrogant prat twenty times. Then he will write hale the marauders pranking champions." George explained happily.

"Marauders?" I asked curious.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. They are our inspiration! Their pranks are legendary!" Fred said.

An idea hit me. "Why don't we become the next marauders!" I said excitedly.

"Brilliant!" The twins said together.

"I am so in!" Aria said.

"We need to come up with codenames." I said.

"Later, now we prank Malfoy." Fred said.

"Now are you ladies going to help us get Malfoy or what?" George asked.

"Why don't we start a discussion about our potions homework and then I will say something wrong. You fail to correct me and then know that prat he will feel the need to correct me." I said.

"Brilliant!" Aria said. "Nothing like starting off the school year with a good prank."

"Gred I think these ladies are going to be amazing partners in crime!" George said.

"Forge I think you are right! With their brains and our pranking skills, we will be unstoppable!" Fred smiled a devious smile and cancelled the silencing charm.

Aria and I took our seats nearest Malfoy. The plan went off without a hitch. He stormed over the second Aria failed to correct me.

"Honestly you don't know that!" He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I saw Fred and George charm his quill.

"Why don't you worry about your own homework Malfoy and leave me alone." I said injecting a little venom into my voice.

"Yea don't you have better things to do than annoy us." Aria added.

He spun on his heel and huffed returning to his own work. I continued mine trying to look unconcerned. I bit back laughter as I was waiting for the prank to take effect.

"What the!" He exclaimed as he looked at what he had written. His face turned bright red. "Whoever did this is going to pay! Wait till my father hears about this." He seethed he tried to stop writing but couldn't.

I chuckled and said. "Oi, what is your problem Malfoy?" I got up and stood over his shoulder reading the sentences he wrote. I burst into laughter and said. "It is the truth but you writing that your arrogant prat is not something related to potions."

"You did this!" He snarled as he continued to write.

"No, I didn't but I wish I had." I smiled and returned to my table.

The common room took turns looking and laughing at what Malfoy was forced to write. Serves him right I thought smugly. Athena was purring in my lap. I pulled her into my arms and she licked my nose. It was then time for dinner and I set her down and went with Hermione and Aria to the great hall. Draco was seething all through dinner.

"Hmmm, I wonder how the original marauders picked their names." Fred said.

"Sounds like animal names to me." I said.

"What if they were Animagus!" George said excitedly.

"They were." Aria said absently.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"My godfather is a Marauder." She said.

"We can't become Animagus yet, but there is a potion we can use to show us what our animals will be." Fred said.

"Yea we are going to become Animagus as soon as we can." George said.

"Sounds wicked, but what are Animagus anyway?" I asked.

"You can turn yourself into an animal. It's really complex magic and even some fully trained witches and wizards have trouble with it. What do you say ladies? Want to become Animagus?" Fred grinned deviously.

"Sounds awesome!" I said "How old do you think we will have to be to do it?" I asked curious.

"Probably fifth year at least, but we should learn everything we can until then." Fred said.

"You know my answer." Aria said grinning.

"We can start work on the potion tomorrow I can ask Professor Snape to help us. We don't have to tell him why. We can say we are curious about Animagi." I said happily.

The next morning, I woke up and went to see Professor Snape. I knocked on his office door. "Enter!"

"Hello Professor. I was wondering can you help me, and my friends make a potion to show us our Animagous forms?"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"We are curious about what our forms would be. Also we are starting research on the subject because we may want to be Animagus someday." I said honestly.

"Well, as long as you come to me before attempting it ok." He said.

"When can you help us?" I asked excited.

"How about after lunch." He drawled.

"Sounds great thanks!" I beamed. I turned and hurried to tell the others.

I invited Hermione to take the potion with us. Who knew maybe one day we could corrupt the bookworm into joining us. They were all excited even Hermione. She especially liked that we were including an adult in this and were not breaking any rules. Lunch passed in a blur and we went to the potions classroom where my father was waiting for us. The potion wasn't that complicated, and we could have done it ourselves, but we needed access to the lab. Mine was a phoenix shocking everyone. Apparently, I was the only person ever known to have that form. Aria was a black dog. Hermione was an otter which suited her. The twins were foxes which made perfect sense. We thanked him and left after we helped clean up.

"So, what should our nicknames be?" I asked to change the subject.

"I am going to be mischief." Fred said.

"I will be trouble." George said.

"I will be Phoenix." I said.

"I will be Shadow." Aria said.

"Nicknames?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah we are going to reform the Marauders." I said.

"Marauders?" She asked again.

"This group of troublemakers that graduated about twelve years ago." Aria said.

"Ah, well you really shouldn't be causing trouble." Hermione chided.

"Don't worry about us Mione. Listen we will see you later." I said as we reached the entrance hall.

Aria, the twins and I found an empty classroom to talk in.

"Now all we need is a prank to announce the Marauders return." Fred said.

"How about we…. make a hair color changing potion and slip it into everyone's drink!" I smiled.

"Brilliant!" The twins said grinning at each other.

Aria giggled. "That would be funny as long as we do it to everyone." I grinned.

"When should we do it and what color?" I asked.

"We should do the house colors!" Aria giggled.

"Yes! We have been to the kitchens there are tables under the house tables. We can do the house colors for each house." Fred said.

"No teachers though." I said.

They all groaned. "Don't be like Hermione!" Aria whined.

We all agreed. We needed the potions class room again though. I was responsible for getting us in there. Luckily when I went to investigate it was open. I signaled the coast was clear. If we got caught I would tell dad, we were just practicing. We grabbed four of the biggest cauldrons and started to work. Luckily, we had everything we needed in our personal stores because it wasn't very complicated. We got done just in time for dinner. We quickly went to the kitchens with a vial of our potions. The house elves greeted us happily and we said we wanted to give the school a treat. We vowed them to silence then put some potion in each of the drinks so no matter what you drank you were getting a hair color change. We went into the great hall and talked normally and made sure to drink something. About five minutes into dinner the hall went into chaos as the Slytherins hair turned green and silver. The Hufflepuffs blonde and black. The Ravenclaws light blue and dark blue and Gryffindors red and gold. Then Fred under the table did the spell to conjure the banner we had made earlier.

 **The entertainment today is provided by the Marauders! Enjoy!**

The whole hall burst into speech at the sign. Who are these Marauders? Why did they do this? How long will everyone's hair be like this?

The headmaster stood up chuckling. Professor Snape looked furious he obviously did not like pranks.

"Silence!" His wand emitted a loud bang, and everyone fell silent. "Everyone remain calm I am certain this is a simple hair color potion. It will last but an hour. So please enjoy your dinner. I will head down to the kitchens to see who did this." Dumbledore smiled and looked amused.

Everyone resumed eating and chatter about the Marauders and their identities of the Marauders. When he returned all chatter stopped.

"It appears the elves had some visitors in the kitchens. They would not tell me who saying they were vowed to silence. If anyone finds out any information, please let me know." He smiled again and took his seat.

Professor Snape stormed out the great hall to check and see if any ingredients were missing from the potions lab I assumed. Everyone happy that they knew what had changed their hair and that it wasn't permanent chatted excitedly about the brilliant pranksters. The headmaster had all the students get together for a picture. He said anyone who wanted one could go by his office and give their name and house. Of Couse all the Marauders ordered one. By the end of dinner everyone's hair returned back to normal. For the first time in my life I was happy. I had friends and maybe even a parent. I slept soundly that night excited for what this year would bring.

I spent a lot of time study my potions books. I made that class my priority. I wanted to impress him. He noted my effort in his class and would brag on my perfect potions. Much to the annoyance of Malfoy. That was a major plus. Life at Hogwarts quickly fell into a routine. Hogwarts felt like home. The first real home I ever had. I was determined to work hard and learn as much magic as I could. This world fascinated and enchanted me.

When I lived with the Dursleys I never felt wanted or like I belonged. That brick house was not home. I had never left a mark there. In the living room there were pictures of the Dursleys. Not a single picture of me on the shiny wood mantel. I never took up space on the large tan couch. Never curled up by the brick fireplace. Never watched the tele. Even Dudley's second bedroom held no evidence of me. There were shelves of broken toys and books. It was more storage that an actual bedroom. The bed and desk were just so the Dursleys could claim I had a room. I guess now I did but it was more like a cage. I dreaded going back there. I would get in huge trouble for coming here. I then wondered if students could stay at the castle during summer breaks. I made a note to ask the headmaster.

I decided I wanted to start taking pictures and documenting my life and my friends. I owl ordered a camera, photo album and a diary using one of the school owls. The pictures from the first prank came back.

It didn't take long for them to arrive. I had the twins take a picture of me, Hermione and Aria. Then I asked Draco to take a picture of all of us. He did and then to be nice I had the twins take a picture of us together. He seemed thrilled that I wanted a picture with him. I took a picture of the castle. I had Hermione take a picture of me and Hagrid although it was hard getting him in the frame. I also had her take a picture of me and Athena.

Classes quickly became busy as October approached. In charms class we moved onto Wingardium Leviosa. That was an entertaining period because Hermione got paired with Ron. It was hard to tell who hated this more.

Ron was flinging his wand around like a windmill when Hermione said. "Stop! Its swish and flick." She demonstrated.

"Nobody asked you! You know it all." Ron snapped. I glared at him. Hermione snorted.

He said. "Wingardium Leviosa." She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's Wingaardium Leviosa not Leviosa. Make the gar nice and long." She said.

He glowered at her.

She did it on her first try. He was seething. He was better than my partner though. Seamus Finnegan was my partner and on his first try he lit our feather on fire and I had to beat it out.

Ron was talking with Seamus after class. "Ugh, Hermione is the worst! No wonder nobody likes her! She is such a bloody know it all!" He grumbled.

I stomped up to him and said. "Just because Hermione is smart doesn't mean nobody likes her. She is my friend, so I would keep your opinions to yourself." I snapped. I spun on my heels and walked away.

Ron was looking thunderstruck at my response.

"Thanks!" Hermione said gratefully. "No one has every stuck up for me before." She smiled. I smiled back. "Ron is just as bad if not worse than Malfoy. Don't worry about what he says. Being smart is nothing to be ashamed of." I said.

I remembered how I had to learn to change my progress reports because I would get in trouble for doing better than Dudley. I wasn't going to play dumb though. So, I would grab the progress reports and report cards when they arrived. I would open mine and scan it into the computer. I would edit the grades and reseal it. Then the next time the mail came I would pretend they had just come. I was grateful that I wouldn't have to do that here. They would probably burn anything that came from the school. I was also grateful to have friends. All my life Dudley made sure I never had friends. He would beat anyone up that tried to be my friend. My clothes and the accidental magic didn't help either. I had friends now though and there was nothing he could do to scare them away.


	6. Chapter 6

The original Marauders.

October was quickly approaching and the twins, Aria, Hermione and I were rarely apart except classes and when the twins had Quidditch practice. Hermione helped me tutor Neville in potions and he was getting better. He was a nice boy and easily became our friend. I wrote Remus Lupin using a school owl but hadn't gotten a response yet. I was really curious about him especially why they wouldn't honor his guardianship. I was burning with curiosity and hoped that Remus would be able to tell me more.

Dear Remus,

My name is Jamie Potter. I assume you knew one or both of my parents since you were second guardian. I was hoping to learn more about my parents if you knew them. My Aunt and Uncle refuse to talk about them. I have never even seen a picture. Please write back soon.

Jamie.

I tried to forgive Malfoy on more than one occasion but he was too busy being a prat. It was like every time I was about to talk with him he would say something offensive. Then we would start arguing. Professor Snape had quickly given up on interfering when during one of his forced talks we had almost hexed each other. I had been studying my hex book and while I hadn't used any I knew a few. He didn't like that some of his house weren't getting along.

I had written about my childhood in my diary. It was like poison being drawn out of me. Writing out these feelings gave me some comfort. I found myself surprised by my own thoughts while writing. It was almost like while writing I was seeing myself clearly for the first time. I understood myself and my reactions better than I ever had before. Malfoy of course made fun of me for having a diary. Athena was also therapeutic when no one was around I would tell her some of my discoveries while writing. I told her things I never would tell my friends or maybe father at this moment at least. I had always thought myself strong and resilient unharmed by my uncle and aunt emotionally at least. During my writing though I was surprised and irked to discover just how effected I was. Like how I valued everyone else over myself. How I would cringe inside when someone approached too fast or sharply. How I couldn't trust anyone of my friends enough to tell them. How I never expected anything and never let myself get attached. Athena was the exception I don't know why but I guess because she would never willingly abandon me. I was begrudgingly grateful to Malfoy for giving me her.

It had been a few weeks since I had written to Remus when he finally responded. I read it eager to find out more about my parents.

Dear Jamie,

I know I have been absent from your life and I am sorry. Maybe someday I can explain to you. James was one of my best friends. He always made me laugh. He and Pad foot were quite the pranksters at school in detention every other day. Lily was furious with how much trouble they caused. They got away with the majority of their rule breaking. I was the logical one in our group always trying to reign them in and failing. Worm tail just mainly hung with our group rolling with the punches. I was Moony. We called ourselves the Marauders.

My mouth dropped open James was one of the original marauders! I laughed at this revelation. I returned to reading the letter.

We even created a map of Hogwarts that was confiscated by Mr. Filch in our sixth year.

I would like you to keep in touch and would like to learn more about you.

Remus L.

Dear Remus,

Funny enough my friends and I have been inspired by the Marauders and have become Marauders ourselves. My nickname is Phoenix. The Weasly twins are Mischief and Trouble. Aria Black is Shadow. I do not know how the twins found out about the Marauders but they were inspired. When Aria and I met them and became friends we decided to form a new generation of Marauders. I am in Slytherin just so you know. We all are in Slytherin. I grew up with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. I have a cat Athena a boy gave her to me in Diagon Ally on my first trip there. I didn't know I was a witch until I got my Hogwarts letter. My aunt pretended my parents died in a car crash. Do you know what happened to my godfather?

Jamie.

When I was finished I was anxious to tell the twins. When I went out of my room to owl my letter I called for the twins and Aria . "Oi! Mischief, Trouble, Shadow come with me to the owlery!" I said.

The twins smirked at me using their nicknames and came up quickly. Aria followed curious.

I smirked and drew out the moment. "Well Remus finally wrote back."

"What did he say?" George asked.

"He did tell me something very interesting about dad." I said with the air of one preparing to drop a bomb.

"What did he say?" Fred asked.

"Well you could call Remus, Moony, James, Prongs although I don't know who the other two are." I said waiting for it to hit them.

"NO WAY!" The twins exclaimed.

"That's interesting." Aria said sounding unsurprised.

"I am sure he will help us in reestablishing the marauders." I smiled.

The rest of the walk to the owlery was filled with the twins excited chatter about Remus helping us become true Marauders. Aria decided that when he does tell us we should write it down and when we are close to leaving school pass it on. The twins were excited and said that they were going to write Remus too. When we were on our way back to the Dungeons when the armor started rattling and peeves was cackling madly. We all froze that is not good.

"If it isn't Peeves ol friends! When there is mischief when there is trouble call peeves and he'll make double." He started pelting us with chalk. Then pulled out several water ballons and hit us with them. Aria was furious. She growled menacingly.

"PEEVES! We will get you for this!" The twins yelled.

Peeves twirled cackling and raced out of the hall.

Aria was casting a drying spell on herself and me. The twins were cleaning up the floor. Aria looked furious. We trudged into the common room soaking wet. Everyone laughed and Malfoy asked.

"What happened to you?" Smirking hugely.

"Peeves." I said angrily as I shoved past him up to my dorm to get cleaned up.

Athena mewed sympathetically and curled up in my lap when I had changed my clothes. Peeves was the only poltergeist in the castle and was super annoying. He pelted anyone he felt like with ink or anything else he could find. Not to mention if you ran into him when you were running late he was worth three locked doors and a trick step. Aria and I had been unfortunate enough to run into him during our first week of classes when we were still learning how to navigate the castle.

We had gone to Hagrid a couple more times although he hadn't given anything else away. The mystery of what was hidden on the third floor was always on my mind. Normally I would just go and sneak to the third floor and find out myself but I didn't feel like getting expelled. Also there were bound to be a load of enchantments and who know what else to guard whatever it was.

I was drawn out of my pondering by Aria coming out of the bathroom. Aria came out cleaned up and in a slightly better mood. She petted Athena for a few minutes then went to reading and I wrote in my diary.

Classes were not too hard so far so for that I was happy. Professor Snape was happy with my grades so far and that I had made friends. I don't think he particularly liked me being friends with the twins. Hermione though he absolutely approved of. He didn't like he showing off her knowledge all the time, but he couldn't deny that she was smart. He had a few discussions with her about letting others have the opportunity to learn to. After that even if she knew the answer which she always did she gave others the chance to answer. Most of the students liked her a lot better for it.

I couldn't believe I had only been here a few weeks it felt like private drive was a lifetime ago. I still hadn't told anyone about my childhood. I didn't know if I ever would be able to talk about it. I very carefully hid my scars never wearing tank tops. My dresses covered my upper back. If I wore a bathing suit it would have to be a one-piece.

I woke up the next morning and went to the common room. The twins and Aria were whispering conspiratorially about revenge on peeves. They thought about making an enchanted box trapping him in it and tossing a dung bomb in. Unfortunately, they didn't know enough magic yet.

It was the weekend and I decided to go see Professor Snape. I found him in his private chambers "Professor?" I called.

"Enter." He drawled.

I opened the door and sat in the chair. His fireplace was elegant and warm. He had a picture of him and his parents I assumed. His mother was a pretty woman. She had black hair like mine hers was sleek and straight like Professor Snape's. The next was a wizarding picture of a red-haired girl with green eyes just like mine and Professor Snape when they were kids. I grabbed the picture staring at it. There were fireworks exploding behind them and they were both smiling hugely. He blushed when the girl turned and kissed him on the cheek. I looked like her except I was paler and a little taller and my hair. Hers was red and curly mine was black and straight. I wondered if this was my mother.

As if reading my mind, he said. "That was the day I showed her never ending fireworks. We had a blast watching them. My mother took that picture of us. She adored Lily and was glad I had made a friend." He said sitting behind the desk.

"So, this is my mum? You knew her?" I asked. I knew the answer to that but I had to play dumb.

"You don't know what she looks like?" He asked shocked.

I shook my head. "I have never seen a picture of her." I said.

"Never? Your aunt and uncle never showed you?" He asked furious.

I shook my head and said. "I get the feeling they didn't like my mum." I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

"They never talked about her. Never showed me pictures. They also never liked me very much." I confided.

"Did they abuse you?" He asked anger evident in his voice.

I didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. So, I gave the diplomatic answer. "Was I happy? No, but honestly it could have been worse. They never loved me. I have accepted that they never even liked me. My aunt didn't like me because she was jealous and because I remind her of mum. My uncle didn't like me because I was magical and made his wife unhappy. I am happy now though. I have my friends." I said.

"Well, if you were abused and you want to talk you can trust me." He said.

"Thanks Professor." I said and wanting to change the subject asked. "Tell me more about mum."

"She was beautiful and funny. She lit up the room just by being there. She was very smart and gifted too. She was the prefect of her house. Lily was fierce and loyal not one to be messed with. Lily was always one of the only ones able to put James in his place. She was my best friend even though I was in Slytherin. Lily never saw houses or blood status." He smiled fondly. His love for her evident in his voice. I wondered why she ended up with James instead.

"What happened that night do you know?" I asked.

"It was a week after Lily and James went into hiding. Halloween night almost ten years ago the dark lord found them and you. He killed James first then proceeded to your nursery where you and your mother was. A lot of it is a great mystery. The curse went wrong and he vanished. He is rumored dead but I don't think he is. I think he is biding his time and waiting for his return." He said frowning.

I gave him a weak smile. He smiled back. This was probably the deepest conversation we had. I hoped this was the beginning of us getting closer. With time I knew that I would trust him enough to ask him. Right now, I was too afraid of rejection. I needed to be sure he would accept me before I told him. We ate lunch together and talked about classes. I told him I came to his office to ask if he had any spells to help with peeves. I lied and said he had come in and woken me up during the night. He gave me a spell to help keep peeves out. It was a spell he used on his office. It also could lock him in though. I grinned at this information. I left after lunch and went to hang out with the rest of the Marauders. Hermione was studying as usual. The twins were at Quidditch practice. I decided to play exploding snap with Daphne Greengrass. Aria was undoubtable trying to catch up with the twin's mischief level. Daphne had dark brown curls and flawless skin. She was really nice and one of the only other Slytherin besides the twins and Aria that I hung out with.

Everyone in the common was buzzing about the Halloween feast that would take place at the end of the month. I was excited for the Halloween feast it would be a lot of fun. It was rumored the hall would be decorated with live bats and that there would be Jack o lanterns big enough to seat three people. The headmaster also would be arranging entertainment.

Remus a few days later wrote back.  
Dear Jamie,

Sounds like you already have a good Marauder group. The only thing you are missing is the Marauders oath. Which is as follows. You may need to tweak it a bit since we were all boys.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I will disregard rules for adventure and fun. Pranking will be a way of life. No Marauder will ever betray another. We will be a brotherhood stronger than anything. With this oath I become a Marauder. I will carry out my duties to the cause of mischief and trouble. Until my last day when I can finally say Mischief Managed.

Don't get into too much trouble! James would be very happy that you are a Marauder. Keep up the good work with classes. Oh, and a bit of advice for Professor Binns class try reading and taking notes before class. It will hopefully help you keep enough interest to add to them while he is talking. If not at least you won't be behind trying to cram.

Remus L.

I gave a quick reply thanking him and that I would write again soon.

I went into the common room and said. "Oi! Mischief, Trouble, Shadow. We need to talk."

The twins and Aria came up to me and Fred cast a silencing charm. "What's going on Phoenix?" Fred asked.

"Well I found out a key ingredient to the Marauders." I said smiling.

"Oh, I see you heard from Remus so what is it." George said.

"The Marauders oath!" I said excitedly.

"What is it?" Fred asked eagerly.

I relayed the oath to them and we all took the oath. We tweaked the bit about brotherhood and changed it to family. Fred cancelled the silencing charm.

We hung out together for a while in the library. Fred and Draco playing chess and George and I played exploding snap with Aria.

After a while the twins were tucked away in some corner scheming something. Aria was lounging on the couch petting Athena.

I grinned remembering my lunch with Professor Snape and decided to tell the others. "Professor Snape gave me a spell that could keep ghost out because I told him Peeves would come in and wake me up. He gave me a spell and I had a brainwave about how to get revenge on Peeves."

The twins had their heads bent together looking at something not listening. "Mischief, Trouble I have an idea for revenge on Peeves" I announced happily.

"Oh and what is that?" Fred asked.

"I got a spell from Professor Snape that can ward a room to keep ghost and poltergeist entering or exiting. All we have to do is lure Peeves into an empty classroom and cast the spell. Do you guys have and dung bombs?" I asked hopefully.

"Why of course." They said in unison and smiled mischievously. I beckoned Aria over and filled her in.

"What's the spell?" Aria asked.

"Sigillum Clausa. It will seal the room so he can't escape. So, we lure him into an empty classroom or catch him in one. We cast the spell and throw the dung bombs in and Peeves is trapped in a stinky room!" I smirked triumphantly.

The twins looked at each other. "I think we can catch him in one pretty easy. Don't you Trouble?" Fred said grinning.

"Absolutely Mischief! All we need is a little help from Moony, Pad foot, Worm tail, and Prongs." He smiled excitedly and pulled out a piece of parchment. "We discovered this in our first year."

"You have the map!" Aria exclaimed.

"It is our greatest treasure." Fred sighed happily.

George nodded. "We think it is finally time to show you ladies."

"We are happy to introduce the Marauders Map!" They said together.

My jaw dropped open. "You nicked it from Filches office?"

They nodded, Aria and I beamed.

Aria said. "Brilliant."

They unfolded the parchment and Fred pointed his wand at it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Instantly the paper went from blanc to filled with a detailed map of Hogwarts filled with labeled moving dots. Above each of the dots was a name. I gasped it was brilliant. It showed everyone in the castle. Peeves was currently on the fifth floor no doubt doing something to muck up or defile it.

"Let's go!" The twins said excitedly.

We left the dungeons and made our way to the fifth floor. Peeves was writing rude words on every inch of the blackboard. Fred took out the dung bombs and tossed them in the room I cast the spell. We watched as the bombs went off filling the room with smell and a noxious gas. Peeves wrinkled his nose and tried to leave through the ceiling and couldn't. He then proceeded to the doors where I was smirking the twins were laughing hysterically and Aria was biting back a laugh.

"Let me out!" Peeves demanded pinching his nose. We all shook our heads.

"Told you we would get you back!" The twins said.

"Ok! You got me now let me out!" Peeves bellowed.

"Say you're sorry and that you won't do it again." I said.

"No!" He said angrily.

"Well then have fun!" I turned as if to leave.

"Fine I won't do it again. I will leave you alone." He said bitterly.

"That's better. Finite Incantartum." I said cancelling the spell. It was another spell Professor Snape taught me in case I or someone I knew got hexed.

Peeves pelted out of the room and down the hall. The twins cleaned up after the dung bombs. We were all pleased with the results. We all were in a very good mood when we returned to the common room.

"That was excellent!" Fred exclaimed.

"Absolutely amazing!" George said.

"He won't be messing with us anytime soon." I said happily.

"Wait till my godfather hears about this!" Aria chuckled.

It was an unspoken rule that we didn't tell Hermione about our pranks because she wouldn't approve. I was hoping one day I could convince her to join us. If Draco could get over his prejudice maybe he could to. I laughed at the idea of the usually dignified Draco pulling a prank.

Draco was very dignified and well mannered. He was intelligent with his insults and imbibed everything Slytherin. He kept his blonde hair slicked back and neatly in order. I wanted to hide his gel and muss up his hair. That gave me an idea.

That night after everyone was asleep I snuck into Draco's and Blaise's room. They both had their bed hangings closed. How very Slytherin of them. I was pretty sure they were spelled as well. Slytherins never let their guard down. I went into the bathroom and on the side where there was green comb with Draco Malfoy written in silver I saw a jar of gel. I grabbed it and snuck back to my room. I quietly opened my trunk and put it at the bottom. I climbed into bed grinning and fell asleep.

The next morning as I was making my way down the stairwell I heard an angry shout. "Who did this!" Draco said. He was pink faced and very angry.

"Did what?" I asked innocently.

He pointed to his natural hair as if it was mortally offensive. I shrugged smiling.

"You!" He pointed a finger at me.

"I did nothing." I said acting mortally offended.

"Then why are you smiling." He said narrowing his eyes.

I blushed a little. "I like your hair better like this." I said so low only he could hear me.

He face went ridged with shock and his ears went pink as well as his face. Just then Aria came down the stairs.

She laughed at Draco's expression. "What did you say to him?" She giggled.

"Nothing." I said blushing.

"I think you broke him." She giggled again dragging me off leaving a stunned Draco behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Malfoys Secret

As October approached the weather got colder. The common room was freezing, and I mostly stayed in the library or next to the fire. I liked the view of the lake we had but I wished we weren't under the lake it was so cold. The view we had was a perfect view of a mertown. Mermaids did not look anything like you would expect. They were green and carried spears. They had a statue in the middle of their town. They kept these mean looking creatures as pets. I wondered if they could see inside the common room. I don't think they can because I don't ever see them looking in.

My thoughts were interrupted by Athena's head hitting my hand. She had grown a lot and was looking more like a mini cat than a kitten. She was an amazing cat and I loved her immensely. Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't understand why he was friends with those goons. Malfoy was smart no one could deny that so why was he hanging out with idiots? I contemplated this as I pet Athena. I didn't come up with anything. I looked at his unslicked hair and grinned. He had decided after mine and several other girl's compliments decided to stop slicking back his hair. Your welcome I thought to myself.

Classes were picking up a little though not much. Thankfully after Christmas they would really pick up. At least that is what the teachers said. Hermione had her nose in a book as always and Fred and George were in detention for setting off dung bombs in Filches office. Aria and I helped but luckily, we weren't caught. We were playing look out. Unfortunately for the twins Filch knew the secret passages as well as them and caught them before they could escape.

Life at Hogwarts was never dull with the twins. Ron seemed jealous of how close we were with the twins. He was pretty popular in Gryffindor though. He had made friends with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. We hung out together around the lake when it was warm but now it was either in the library or not at all.

Professor Snape and I continued meeting regularly to get to know each other. I dodged questions about my upbringing much to his frustration. I knew he was hiding things from me as well. When I tried to talk to him more about his role in the first war he dodged that like I did my childhood. He also didn't talk much about his own childhood. He talked about his pureblood mother and her inspiring him in potions. Her name was Eileen Prince. I had to stop myself from blurting out that her name was my middle name. He talked about memories of him and my mother growing up. He refused to talk about James. Maybe one day we would get to the point where we could trust each other with everything.

It was mid-October when I realized Athena was slipping off during the night. At first, I thought she was just hunting but I fed her enough. I watched her eating habits to see if she was getting food elsewhere. She didn't appear to be. I decided to follow her one night.

She walked down into the common room. I stayed in the shadows. I saw a head of blonde hair absorbed in something. Athena meowed and rubbed up against him.

"Well, Hello beautiful." He said giving her a pet. "Your mommy asleep?" He chuckled. She was purring and got into his lap. "You're my only real friend. I wish your mommy would be my friend. We both know how she feels about me though. She and I are more alike than she realizes. Both surrounded by people who want us not for ourselves but for what we can offer them. I just wish she would get the chance to see past the mask." He sighed, and I did too.

"Athena?" I called and stomped on the stairs a few times before actually coming down.

He looked at me with Athena in his lap. I smiled at the picture. "Potter." He said coldly.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" He retorted sneering.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you just knock it off for once. You know I wanted to be your friend. I was hurt when you said we couldn't be if I was in Gryffindor. Then every time I would try to talk to you again you made a rude comment about me or someone close to me. I am not going to bow down to the almighty Malfoy name. I won't put up with you insulting someone close to me. Every time you use an insult against muggle borns you insult my mother and best friend. Every time you insult those who care about muggles you insult me and Aria. My father too since he didn't care about blood status obviously." I glared at him.

"You don't understand though. You only see one side of the picture." He glared back.

"How so?" I challenged.

"Pureblood culture is an important part of the wizarding world. It is what makes us wizards different. You see it as prejudice. We see it as us losing our culture. We fight to keep magic secret. They not only threaten our culture but our existence. Mud bloods not only muck up our culture but are too tied to the muggle world. All it would take is one slip of the tongue. One friend they wanted to tell the truth to. Not to mention that mixing muggle blood with magic blood dilutes it. It how we end up with squibs." He said.

"Squibs?" I asked.

"It's the opposite of a mud blood. It's a non-magic person born into an all magic family." He explained.

"I get that to an extent. Can you please stop using that word!" I snapped.

He said thoughtfully. "You must understand that I don't say these things to hurt you. Imagine that you grow up hearing let's use the example of a cat. You grow up linking the word cat with a specific animal. One day someone tells you to not call them cats but felines. You may try but cat is still going to slip out. It will be on the tip of your tongue. Being here is a chance to break away from my father. I am discovering myself here. I don't know if I follow his beliefs or not. Even if I don't it's going to take time. I can't just stop using slurs I have heard constantly." He said looking into my eyes.

I sighed again. "You are right I never thought of it like that. You should at least attempt to work on it though. You know maybe instead of shunning muggle borns wizards should embrace them. Give them a magical guardian that can help them in this world. Teach them the wizarding culture." I said.

"So where does this leave us?" He pondered.

"Well now that we understand each other maybe we can be friends." I extended a hand for him to shake. He stared at the hand for a second. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Friends." He said.

"So now are you going to tell me why you are down here?" I asked. He pulled out a book and showed me. I opened the book and it was a sketch book. There was a drawling of me holding Athena playing with her. There was a drawling of the twins and Hermione laughing at a joke I said, one of me and Professor Snape talking, there was one of me fire in my eyes wand drawn ready to hex him. "These are amazing Draco."

He beamed at me. "I had a lot of free time growing up. I loved to draw."

"You are really good." I said amazed.

"Father wouldn't approve of such a hobby, but it is how the elves kept me entertained." He shrugged.

"Just because we are friends doesn't mean I won't call you out on your prejudice." I warned him.

He smirked. "Oh, I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
I had a feeling I would regret this, but I would give him a chance.

"Hey Malfoy?" I said

"MMhhm" He said distracted.

"I really hope you choose your own path instead of following your father." I said as I walked up the stairs. I knew he was right. This friendship wouldn't be an easy one. I was determined to save him though. He could be a prat, but he wasn't all bad.

Malfoy and I weren't friends in the sense that we hung out a lot. I spent most of my time with Hermione, Aria and the twins. He did seem to be being nicer though. We talked civilly instead of wanting to kill each other all the time though. It was a start and I was glad we at least understood each other better.

Ron noticed that Malfoy and I were friendlier than usual and didn't like it.

"Why are you hanging out with that Malfoy git?" He accused one afternoon in the library.

"He is not as bad as he seems." I said.

Ron scoffed. "His dad was a death eater. The whole family is rotten."

"Death eater?" I asked confused.

"Followers of you know who. They are as bad if not worse than him." Aria said her face pale.

"So, what? Just because his dad made a bad choice doesn't mean he will." I snapped.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said exasperated.

"It is Ron and honestly what? He acts just as bad as his father." Ron said.

"You don't even know him. You know your prejudice is just as bad as his. Family and blood are a part of you, but they do not define who you are." I said.

"What you are all cozy with the baby death eater now? Guess that makes sense because your friends with her." Ron said disgusted pointing at Aria.

"Take it back!" She snarled.

"Do not call him that! Do not insult Aria either. I take it back you are worse than him. At least he is willing to try and change. You are hopeless. Come on he isn't worth it" I stood up fist shaking angrily.

I stalked off. Hermione and Aria close behind me.

"Don't let him get to you like that." Hermione said.

I took a deep breath. "I know it is just so hard. He is rude obnoxious and annoying." I seethed.

"Git!" Aria seethed.

Hermione shook her head. "I know but he is winning when he gets a rise out of you."

I sighed. "I could take it if he were insulting me. I just can't stand letting him talk about someone I care about."

"How did you and Draco stop being at each other's throats anyway?" She asked curious.

I told her about our conversation the previous night.

"Hmm well at least you understand each other now." She said thoughtfully.

Aria seemed like she was still suspicious of him. The twins were not happy with their little brother.

"That git." George said.

"It's about someone's actions not their blood. Saying all Malfoys are bad is just as bad as saying muggleborns are inferior." Fred said.

"It is all generalization and labeling." I said.

They both nodded in agreement. We spent the rest of the day playing exploding snap and wizard chess. I was got creamed by the twins so did Hermione. We all thought losing was very good for her. Aria preferred to watch saying chess wasn't her game. Apparently the twins played chess with Ron a lot and he was a very good player. Draco was even better than the twins though. He creamed them both in wizard's chess. Wizards chess was like regular chess except the pieces moved on their own and could give advice. I played with Daphne's chessmen and they didn't trust me at all. They shouted different bits of advice and made me lose worse than I would have if they had kept quiet. Draco challenged me and then walked me through how to play. He talked me through the best counter moves to all his moves. He basically let me win but it helped a lot. I hoped in the future I could win for real. I planned on getting my own chessmen next time I went to Diagon Ally.

On top my regular school work I studied my book on pureblood etiquette. I practiced my posture and also learned about customs. Wizards had customs like calling someone by their surname unless you knew them. Wizards only had physical contact if it was invited. Shaking hands was very symbolic. Rejecting a handshake was akin to slapping them in the face. It also talked about dueling. Instead of physical fights wizards dueled. I idle wondered if we were going to learn to duel here. There were all sorts of duels. When challenging someone the challenger set the rules and picked a second. The person challenged accepted or declined. If they accepted they picked a second. The second took over if you died. Purebloods reminded me of aristocrats. They had social status and money. They were big on manners and etiquette. They had marriage contracts for their children. I hoped if Snape was my father he wasn't all into pureblood rules. There was no way I would submit to a marriage contract. I wanted to marry for love not out of duty. I also knew I would never be the kind of girl to just let her husband take care of everything. I wanted my own job and future.

Over the past month and a half, I had filled out more. I looked healthier. Hermione, and Aria almost always ran with me. We enjoyed the girl time. Athena joined us on the grounds sometimes. I was glad that the cold weather gave me an excuse not to wear a tank top. There were spells that allowed you to cover scars but I didn't know them. I doubted I was powerful enough to perform them yet anyway. I was terrified of someone finding out. I didn't want people thinking I was weak. I didn't want their sympathy. I was fine and would be fine.

Classes got harder as time went on. We were learning to make objects tap dance in charms. In transfiguration now that we could turn matches into needles we had moved onto turning beetles into buttons. Hermione of course was the first to complete this task. Potions was going well. It was pretty simple if you paid attention. We had moved onto some more interesting plants in Herbology. We were now learning about Devils snare. It was a plant that would slowly strangle its victim if not stopped. She also said that it hated light. History of magic was still boring as ever. Defense Against the Dark Arts was considered a bit of a joke. The more students got to know Professor Quirell the less anyone believed he did what he said he did.

The twins were excited for their first official Hogsmead visit. Hogsmead was a wizarding village just outside the school grounds. Third years and above were allowed to visit it on certain weekends with parents' permission. They had snuck into Honey Dukes the sweet shop loads of times using their map. This would be the first time they could explore the rest of the village though. They were excited about going to Zonko's joke shop. They promised to bring Hermione, Aria and I each a present. I couldn't wait until our third year when we could go. The day of the Hogsmead trip the school felt pretty empty. Hermione kept ourselves occupied with homework. Aria built a house of cards with exploding snap cards. The twins made good on their promise they gave us each some candy. They excitedly described their trip to us and said that it was amazing.

Draco and I hadn't had a fight in a while. Our tentative friendship was filled with polite conversation and idle chitchat. The twins and Hermione were accepting of my new friendship but didn't follow my lead. Aria was still wary of Draco.

I was taking a walk with Draco when Ron, Dean and Seamus came around the corner.

"Well what do we have here?" Ron sneered.

"What do you want weasel?" Draco scowled.

"You're the weasel baby death eater." Ron snapped.

I snorted. "Just shut up Ron and move." I said annoyed.

"Make me." He retorted.

"Yea we don't have to listen to you." Seamus said.

Draco and I looked at each other. "Locomotor Mortis!" We shouted in unison mine hit Ron. Draco's hit Seamus. Their legs snapped together and they fell. We stepped around them and kept walking laughing. We high fived as we walked. I was sure we would have to watch our backs for a while, but it was worth it. I wasn't going to make a habit of hexing my peers but Ron just got under my skin.

I was getting used to the fact that Slytherin had a certain reputation. Being a snake came with a territory. Even being the girl-who-lived people looked at me harshly. Snakes were known to be bad and use dark magic. I was determined to change Slytherins reputation. I think helping Neville did some good and befriending Hermione. Even Hagrid had been a bit weary at first because of my house. I was treated better than most in my house because of my fame. Most people treated us differently. It was hard to make friends in other houses. Because I was friendly people began to like me. The rest of my house still got the usual treatment though. Just because one snake was ok didn't mean they all were. I hoped to get my housemates involved in changing the face of Slytherin. Ron was the type of person that believed the reputation. It was funny because he did not exactly exemplify a Gryffindor. He should be kind chivalrous and daring. He was rude arrogant and a prat. I was glad that I went with Draco that day on the train. I am sure Ron would have made me not want to be in Slytherin.

I also wanted Slytherin to win the house cup we hadn't won in seven years. Gryffindor had held the cup for the last seven years. We were just behind Gryffindor in points. Hopefully we could win at Quidditch and take the lead. Try outs were soon. The Slytherin team was in need of a new seeker. The twins were trying to convince me to try out. They thought I would be the perfect seeker. Maybe I would have but there was one major flaw I had never flown on a broom.

Halloween was fast approaching, and I had mixed emotions. I was excited because it would be my first Halloween here. It was rumored that it was going to be amazing. I was also saddened because this Halloween would mark ten years since my mother and father's death. I wondered what my life would be like had they not died that night. I was determined to make them proud.

Draco started hanging out with our group in library. He was doing better about being cordial to Hermione. They both were really smart probably two of the smartest students in Hogwarts. Hermione was always eager to learn about wizarding customs and he was always willing to show his wizarding pride. The twins joined us occasionally in the library but usually they were too busy getting into trouble. Aria hung with us often cracking jokes. Hermione and I joined them a lot of the time. The twins had Lee Jordan to help them too. He was a Gryffindor in their year and a close friend of the twins. Lee joined us occasionally too. Lee commentated at Quidditch matches. He was really nice.

I knew my life at Hogwarts going smoothly couldn't last forever. I woke up and the dorm was empty. I shot up and cast a tempus charm. "Shoot." I hissed. I was running late. I got ready as fast as I could while tripping over my skirt a few times. I raced out of the portrait hole. I wondered why Aria hadn't woken me up. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going.

I came upon a locked door in which I was sure was to the charms corridor. Suddenly I looked behind me and saw Ms. Norris the caretakers cat staring at me with her big yellow eyes. She raced off and I cursed peeves for making me even later. I was about to use Alohamora when Filch wheezing came around the corner.

"My, my we are in trouble. What do you think you are doing?" He snarled as soon as he caught his breath.

"Trying to get to class." I retorted.

"That's the forbidden corridor. There are no classes in there, girl." He said.

"What?!" I said looking at the door. I then realized I had gotten turned around. "Oh, sorry I woke up late got confused." I muttered angrily embarrassed.

"I think you were trying to break into the corridor while everyone was in class." He accused.

"No, honestly I just woke up late, got turned around in my hurry." I said.

"Likely story. Come with me we will see the headmaster about you." He smiled.

Then an unlikely savior intervened. "Is that really necessary?" Professor Quirell asked the caretaker.

"Professor she was trying to break into the forbidden corridor." Mr. Filch said.

"I was not I told you I got turned around. I woke up late and got confused." I said annoyed again.

"Ms. Potter I suggest you get to class before you are any later." Quirell said.

I nodded. "Thanks Professor!" I said taking off before Filch could call me back.

When I entered the charms class Hermione, and Draco looked at me curiously. Aria was sniggering.

Professor Flitwick said. "Why are you late Ms. Potter?"

"Overslept sorry Professor." I muttered my face getting red.

"Very well you will partner Mr. Weasly don't let it happen again." He said sternly.

I groaned internally and went to sit by Ron. Class dragged on. Ron kept glaring at me. Hermione, Aria, and Draco giving me curious looks. I was usually the first up and hardly ever overslept. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Professor Flitwick assigned me extra homework to make sure I caught up.

When class was finally over I went to Hermione, Aria and Draco. "Why didn't you wake me up Aria?" I complained.

"I thought you were up and just waiting for me to free the bathroom. I didn't realize that you weren't right behind me until breakfast. Then there wasn't enough time." She said apologetically.

"Its fine I just don't know why I was so tired." I said.

I told Hermione, Aria and Draco what had happened with Filch and Quirell. They both thought it was lucky that I didn't get in trouble. I did too for that matter. Aria found it highly amusing.


	8. Chapter 8

Flying

It was finally time for flying lessons and I was excited. I would be more excited if we weren't paired with Gryffindor. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself in front of Ron. Draco already knew how to fly but was excited to show off. Hermione was petrified of getting on a broom. This was something you couldn't learn from a book. At breakfast she was spouting off all the flying tips she had learned from reading. Most just ignored her. I was glad I wasn't in her house at that moment.

Classes went by in a blur. All the first years were too focused on the coming flying lesson. Draco told long boastful stories that usually involved him narrowly avoiding muggles in helicopters. I had to try not to laugh. Ron told anyone who would listen about when he nearly hit a hang glider on one of his brother's brooms. Seamus Finnegan had apparently spent his childhood racing his broom up and down the country side. All the people that had stories made me feel queasy. I was really hoping I didn't make a fool of myself.

We headed down to the where our lesson was being held. Draco kept assuring me I would be fine. Hermione looked just as frightened as I was. The Gryffindor's were waiting when we arrived.

There was a witch with short silver hair and yellow eyes. "I am Madam Hooch the flying instructor. Everyone go stand by a broom." She instructed. There were two rows of brooms facing each other. Everyone stood by a broom and she continued. "Now place your hand over the broom and say UP!" She waited while everyone did this. Mine and Draco's were the first to jump into our hands. We grinned wickedly at each other.

"Ok, now mount your brooms." She waited.

"Now when I blow my whistle kick off rise a few feet then come back down." We all prepared to kick off as she went through and corrected our grips. I had to bite back another laugh when she told Draco he had been doing it wrong for years. The look on his face was priceless.

She went back to the end of the line and put her whistle to her lips. In a jolt of panic Neville kick off hard from the ground. He rose twenty, thirty, forty feet. His face was frozen in horror. "Get down here Mr. Longbottom!" He pushed the end down and came in to fast. He hit the ground hard with a sickening snap and a thud. All the Gryffindors rallied around him. I stood horrified still mounted on my broom. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" She told the Gryffindors. She bent over Neville who was whimpering and crying. She tutted a few times. "Dear, dear a broken wrist. I am going to take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. All feet will remain firmly on the ground. I catch a single one of you in the air and you will be out here faster than you can say Quidditch." She warned. She helped Neville up and disappeared into the castle.

Draco suddenly exclaimed. "What's that?" I looked closer at it. I remembered Neville open it this morning at breakfast.

"It's Neville's." Hermione said.

"It's a remembrall." He said laughing as he picked it up.

"Give it here Draco." I said warningly.

"Come and get it then Potter." He mocked taking off on his broom. He was good I had to give him that.

I growled and took off after him. It was amazing the wind whipping through my hair. There were screams and cheers from the ground. Hermione said. "Jamie don't you will be expelled."

"Get him Jamie!" Aria cheered.

Hermione turned to Aria. "What are you doing! You shouldn't condone this!" Her voice scathing.

"What are you doing?" I scolded him.

"What's it to you?" He challenged. "Fancy crybabies eh Potter?" He mocked.

"Draco stop it. This is exactly what gives Slytherin its reputation." I said angrily.

He scoffed. "Who cares. They are never going to change their minds." He said.

"Just give it here." I said holding out my hand.

"No, I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Maybe the Astronomy Tower." He pondered.

"Give it here or I will knock you off that broom." I threatened.

He laughed clearly thinking he could outfly me. I leaned closer to my broom and charged him. He swerved narrowly avoiding me. I turned around and smirked. He paled a little and glared at me. Then he smirked and said. "Catch!" then darted towards the ground. I darted after it. I raced towards it and about twenty feet before it hit the ground I caught it. I had just enough time to straighten the broom and land smoothly. The Gryffindors all surrounded me cheering. I pocketed the remembrall and smirked. Draco looked sulky. Hermione looked furious. Aria was grinning madly. I froze when everyone stopped cheering and looked scared.

I spun around and gulped. Walking towards me with a furious look on her face was none other than Professor McGonagall. "Uh oh" I breathed.

"In all my years! I have never! Could have died! Could have broken your neck!" She stormed as she came closer.

"Come with me Ms. Potter!" I gave a grim smile and waved bye to everyone.

"Where are you taking me Professor?" I asked.

"To Professor Snape be lucky I am not taking you to the headmaster." She said. I gulped.

I almost wished I was going to the headmaster. Professor Snape was going to kill me. We approached the dungeons and the potions class room. Professor McGonagall knocked and then entered the classroom.

I tried to hide behind her. "Severus may I borrow you a moment?" She said curtly.

"Everyone follow the instructions on the board. Harrison you are in charge." He left the classroom and led us to his office. He stared at me as we entered the office. We took our seats in the two chairs in front of his desk. He sat behind pinning me with his eyes. "What is going on Minerva?" He asked coolly.

"When Madam Hooch had to step away from the flying lesson Ms. Potter here decided to fly on her own." She said.

"I will take it from here Minerva thank you." He said.

She got up and swiftly left the office.

"Well?" He said sharply.

"I was just trying to stop Malfoy Professor. You see he took Neville's remembrall and was going to hide it." I said.

"So you decided to act like a bloody Gryffindor?" He retorted.

"I was trying to stop Malfoy from proving Slytherins reputation true." I retorted.

"What you did was stupid and reckless." He snapped. He went silent for a moment. "Ten points from Slytherin and detention with me tomorrow evening."

"Professor! That's not fair! Malfoy should get detention then! He started this!" I said angrily.

"I do not care who started what Ms. Potter you will do as your told and leave Mr. Malfoy to me." He said sharply.

I was so angry. "Fine! Can I go now?" I said bitterly.

"Yes." He said coolly.

I stormed into the common room and into my room. A while later Aria came up.

"You ok?" She asked.

"He gave me detention! So unfair!" I snarled.

"Malfoy should be the one with a detention." She said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Let's go for a run before dinner." Aria suggested.

"Sounds great." I got out of bed and dressed for running. It would help me with my mood at least.

At dinner Malfoy seemed apologetic for getting me in trouble. I still wanted to hex him. Thankfully my run had helped me enough to not react. I was not looking forward to my first detention. Aria thought it was a great injustice. Hermione was acting like I got what I deserved. That annoyed me.

The next day classes dragged on. Probably because I wanted this day to be over. Funny how when you want time to speed up it slows down instead. Finally, dinner was over and I headed down to the potion class room for my detention.

I knocked on the door and heard Professor Snape say. "Enter."

"Hello Professor." I said.

"Hello Ms. Potter, tonight you will be hand cleaning the cauldrons in the sink." He said.

I shrugged feeling it wasn't so bad. It couldn't be worse than the manual labor at the Dursleys. "Ok."

I got to work while he remained at his desk grading papers. I knew I had to behave. I had to show him I could be mature. Also, I knew getting more detentions wasn't going to score me any points with him. I was sore by the time I finished scrubbing the cauldrons. I would feel it even worse in the morning. I was exhausted but relieved it was over. He smiled when he inspected the cauldrons.

"Well, you best get to bed Ms. Potter. I hope you learned your lesson." He said sternly.

I nodded and headed to my dorm room. I nearly tripped when putting on my nightgown. I crawled into bed and immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up I was sore but not as bad as I expected. I got dressed and went to meet Aria for breakfast. I was surprised when Marcus Flint came up to me as soon as I walked into the common room.

"Potter, I want you at tryouts this evening five o'clock. I heard about your catch and I think you would make an excellent seeker." He said.

I was confused. "I thought first years never made the house team?"

"If it means we can win then I will do anything." He said and sounded like he meant it.

"Ok, I guess it can't hurt to try out." I said trying to sound nonchalant.

He smiled broadly making his usually troll like features seem more human. "Great! See you there." He winked at me. I blushed and hurried out to the great hall.

"Hey Jamie!" Aria said brightly as I took a seat between her and Malfoy.

"Hey Aria!" I said happily. I was excited about being asked to try out for the house team.

"Hey Jamie." Malfoy said tentatively gauging to see if I was still angry with him.

"Hey Draco." I said smiling. He smiled back.

I turned back to Hermione. "Guess what Aria?" I said excitedly.

"What?" she asked curious.

"Flint asked me to try out for the seeker position!" I said.

Aria squealed excitedly. "That's amazing!"

Malfoys jaw hung open. "First years never make the house team though!" he said annoyed and probably jealous.

"Flint heard about my catch and asked me to come try out. Doesn't mean I will make the team." I shrugged trying not to brag.

He glowered at his food. Then he perked up a little. "Guess I will see you there then." He smirked confidently.

The twins caught up with us after breakfast.

"So Phoenix I hear you are trying out for seeker." Fred said.

I nodded. "Doesn't mean I will make it." I said trying to sound indifferent. I really wanted to make the team though.

"From what I hear you are pretty good." George smirked.

"I caught Neville's remembrall coming out of a fifty-foot dive." I said smiling.

"Whoa!" They said together.

"Even Charlie who could have played for England wasn't that good." Fred said.

"That was your first time flying too wasn't it?" George asked excited.

I nodded. They were grinning and obviously loved the idea of me being on the house team.

"Slytherin hasn't won the Quidditch cup in ten years! Same with the house cup!" Fred said.

"We'll have to fix that then." I smirked.

The rest of the day went quickly. I was both nervous and excited for tryouts. I loved flying and to make it on the team would be amazing. I was nervous because I would disappoint the twins if I didn't.

As Malfoy and I headed down to the pitch I told him. "Look I don't want any hard feelings. We are friends and I don't want that ruined over this." I said worried.

He smiled at me. "I agree. May the best MAN win." He smirked.

I laughed and said. "Oh, SHE will!" and he laughed to.

When we walked onto the pitch the twins waved grinning madly. I was the only girl there. The team was standing together and two older Slytherins were standing off to the side. Flint motioned for us to go stand by them. Malfoy and I went to stand by them.

Flint had a business-like tone to his voice. "First a brief overview of Quidditch and the rules. There are four balls, two bludgers, one quaffle, and the snitch. Each team has seven players. One keeper that defends the hoops. Three chasers that use the quaffle to score. Two beaters that hit the bludgers towards the other team. Finally, the seeker that catches the snitch and earns one hundred and fifty points. Ok, today I am going to pick one seeker and one reserve seeker." He handed us each a broom. "There are going to be three tests. The first will be flying ability. The second will be speed. The last will be catching the snitch. Each round I will eliminate one. The final round will decide who is the reserve and who is the starter." He said. "When I call your name come forward and mount your broom. When I blow my whistle, you will rise into the air and make it from one end of the pitch to the other while dodging the team. The team will be tossing the quaffle to each other." The team rose into the air behind him. One of them had a big red ball that must be the quaffle. He watched them toss the ball for a moment.

"Agoston you first." The boy nearly crashed into the players twice. He made it to the end of the field. Flint didn't look impressed.

"Tacitus you're up!" He ended up being hit in the head with the quaffle and almost fell off. He made it to the end and looked mad at himself.

"Malfoy!" Flint called. He was the best, yet he nimbly flew through the players and to the end of the field.

"Potter!" Flint called. I kicked off and narrowly avoided the quaffle and George as he caught it and passed it to Fred. I flew around Pucey and made it the end of the field. I smiled brightly. I really loved flying it was exhilarating.

I landed smoothly. Malfoy was also grinning. Flint eyed us all. "Continuing on will be Agoston, Jamie, and Malfoy!" Malfoy and I high fived. The twins cheered.

"Next I want a three-lap race around the pitch! This will test stamina and speed. Come up with me." The rest of the team came down and landed. We went up and Flint lined us up in front him he moved out of the way. "On my mark! Ready!" We all readied ourselves. "Set." I took in a deep breath. "GO!" We shot off.

The first lap Agoston was lead I was next, and Malfoy was last. The second lap I overtook Agoston pushing my body close to my broom and swerving around him. Malfoy over took him when he nearly hit a post towards the end of the third lap. I past Flint for the third time and threw my fist into the air. "Boo yeah!" I smiled hugely.

Malfoy and I high fived again. We landed and now it was just me and him.

"Alright this will be the last part. Whoever catches the snitch first will be the starting seeker. The other will be the reserve. This is a practice snitch it will return after an hour. If neither of you catch it, we will have to try again tomorrow." Flint said.

He led us to the middle of the field to a trunk. In the trunk was the waffle. And two balls that were trying to escape. Those must be bludgers. Last there was a tiny golden ball. He picked it up with gloves on. It had two wings that fluttered like a humming bird. He released it and it flew off. It was extremely fast.

"Ok we will give it a few minutes' head start. Mount your brooms." He instructed and we did. "On my whistle!" "Ready!" "Set!" "Go!"

We shot up into the air. Malfoy and I were both looking around frantically. He went towards the left side of the pitch and I went to the right. I watched for any sign he had found it. Then suddenly I saw it feet above the ground. Just a glint of gold. I dove towards it. Malfoy seeing me did the same. I stretched my arm out and caught it. I held it up in the air. I smiled hugely. The twins were going crazy.

Malfoy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Congrats!" he said sounding dejected.

"You too. You were great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Practice is three times a week in the evening. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Even the reserve players are required to practice, and we have weekly scrimmages. We have a reserve for each position. I will use the reserve players at my discretion. Practice starts Tuesday so rest up and be ready!" Flint said happily.

The twins where really excited to have me on the team. I was nervous, but I was so happy. The twins congratulated Draco and told him even making the reserve was a great achievement. I think that made him feel better.

The twins left us in the common room and came back a short time later with food from the kitchens. There was a party to celebrate Slytherins new seekers. Hermione even joined in the celebration. It was a really fun night. The next morning at breakfast Flint informed us that he had talked to Professor Snape who would talk to Professor Dumbledore about bending the first-year broom rule. Draco and I would need our own brooms being on the house team. If he allowed us Professor Snape would take us to Diagon Ally to get our brooms.

Monday morning Professor Snape came up to us at break. "I will be taking you after classes to get your brooms." He said smiling.

"Sweet!" I said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Draco exclaimed.

Classes couldn't end soon enough for Draco and I. We were bouncing off our seats and dashed to Professor Snape's office as soon as the bell rang. He was waiting for us. I had stuck my card in my backpack and I put it into my pocket instead. We both deposited our backpacks.  
"Ok, we are going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. No running off and the only shop we go to is quality Quidditch supply." He said sternly. "Understood?"

"Yes Professor!" I said grinning excitedly.

"Yes sir." Malfoy said.

"Umm, professor I have never travelled by floo powder. How do you do it?" I asked embarrassed.

"Draco will go first. You just take a pinch of powder throw it in the flame. Speak your destination very carefully." He said.

Malfoy stepped up and took a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantel. "Diagon Ally!" he said as he stepped into the emerald green flames. He swirled and then was gone.

"Ready?" Professor Snape asked.

I nodded. I took a pinch of powder and threw it into the flames. "Diagon Ally!" I said. Then I was swirling and spinning. I stumbled out into Malfoys arms. He chuckled as he steadied me. A few seconds later Professor Snape was stepping out. We went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and Professor Snape tapped the bricks with his wand. The ally appeared and was just as amazing as last time. We followed him down the ally until we reached Quality Quditch Supplies. Outside the door was a tall man with long blonde hair. He looked a lot he had Draco's pointed face and smokey grey eyes. He was leaning on a black cane with a silver snakes head. Malfoy's eyes lit up when he saw the man. He ran towards him.

"Father! What are you doing here?" He said grinning from ear to ear.

"I came to buy you a broom of course! We are so proud of you making the team!" He smiled brightly.

Draco beamed at his praise. "Thank you, father,!" He said giving his father a hug.

He looked at me coldly. "You must be Ms. Potter. Pleasure. Lucius Malfoy." He had a hard sneer on his face. He sent shivers down my spine. Every instinct told me this man was bad.

I forced a smile on my face and shook his hand. "Call me Jamie, Mr. Malfoy. You should be very proud of your son. He is a wonderful boy."

He nodded, and we went into the shop. There were tons of different brooms. Comets, Nimbus, Clean sweeps, but we went with the newest and top of the line. I knew it would take a nice chunk out of my account, but it was worth it. We both got Nimbus 2000's. They were sleek and shiny. We couldn't stop grinning. We left Mr. Malfoy and headed back to the school. We weren't to unwrap our brooms until we made it to our dorm rooms. We picked up our backpacks and ran to our dorms. I couldn't stop staring at my marvelous broom. I tucked it under my bed and went to the common room to do homework. I couldn't wait for practice tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween

Halloween was fast approaching. I was excited for my first Hogwarts Halloween feast. At least the feast would keep my mind off the fact that it was the day I lost everything. Ever since I made the team and started practice life was very busy. I usually only saw Hermione and Aria during homework time. Hermione seemed really down lately. I missed her too, but I really loved Quidditch. I vowed to hang out with her some this weekend when I wasn't so busy with practice. Ron seemed furious that I had made the team and was being especially mean. Malfoy and I had really gotten closer being teammates now.

Hagrid had grown pumpkins big enough to fit three people. They had been carved into Jack-o-lanterns to decorate the great hall. There were live bats as well. Rumors were going around that the headmaster had hired dancing skeletons for entertainment.

We had practice again. I told Hermione and Aria we would do something this weekend and headed down to the field with Malfoy and the twins. When practice was over I cleaned up and headed to the feast.

I sat down next to Aria. "Hey Aria, where is Hermione?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Um, she is crying in the girl's lavatory."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know she went to the library to study. I went looking for her and I heard a couple Gryffindors talking about her crying in the lavatory. I tried to talk to her, but she just yelled for me to go away." Aria sounded sad and hurt.

"I will go find her after the feast and see if I can get her to talk to me." Talk turned to classes and Quidditch.

Suddenly almost half way through the feast Professor Quirell came running into the hall screaming. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He then said weakly. "Thought you ought to know." And he feinted. The great hall was in instant uproar.

Several firecrackers went off from the end of Dumbledore's wand. "SILENCE! I ask you all to remain calm prefects take your houses back to your dormitories except Slytherin. Slytherins remain here until we clear the Dungeons. I dropped down and crawled towards the Ravenclaw table next to ours. I saw Aria do the same. We blended in with the end of the line then broke off in an empty corridor.

"Why are we sneaking out? Are we going after the troll?" Aria asked excitedly.

"No, Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll we have to go get her."

She looked a little disappointed. "Right. Let's go. Maybe if we are lucky we will run into the troll!"

I laughed. "You are crazy!"

She grinned at me and shrugged. "I like adventure."

We set of towards the lavatory on the first floor. We heard footsteps and she pulled me behind a statue. We saw my dad rush past headed towards the third floor.

Aria's face scrunched up in confusion. "Where is he going?"

"No clue. Let's go." I said confused myself.

As we approached the hall where the lavatory we smelled something awful. "Bleh!" I muttered. We both pinched our noses and then we heard it. Boom, boom, boom along with a loud scrapping sound of something being dragged along the ground. Then we saw it. A huge greenish grey creature with rough looking skin. It had a wooden club it was dragging along. Its legs were short and arms long. Its head looked like a coconut sitting on its shoulders.

It lumbered straight into the girl's lavatory. We both looked at each other and ran into the girl's lavatory. My heart was racing. How were we going to defeat a troll! I couldn't just leave Hermione though. There was no time to go for help. Hermione screamed just as we entered. The troll was headed straight for Hermione. She was frozen in fear backed against the wall.

Aria grabbed some pipes and started throwing them at it shouting. "Oi! Pea brain!"

It turned around and blinked stupidly at us. Then it started heading straight towards us club raised. Hermione whimpered and sank to the floor.

I pointed my wand and said the first spell that came to mind. "Wingaardium Leviosa."

The club came out of its hand and floated above its head. It looked up at its club and roared. The club dropped onto the troll's head. It swayed as the club clattered to the floor. It fell heavily to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Hermione whispered.

I poked it with my wand. "I think it is just knocked out." Hermione was trembling and breathing heavily. I was still in shock

"That was amazing!" Aria said excitedly.

Just then we heard a storm of footsteps. I guess the teachers heard the troll's roars and its crash.

Professor Quirell entered first he saw the troll and sank onto a toilet grabbing his chest. Next was Professor Snape followed by McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this! Why are you not in the great hall!" Professor Snape demanded angrily.

McGonagall was tight lipped and furious. "What were you thinking! Miss Black, Miss Potter and MISS GRANGER?" she said shocked.

"Professor it's my fault I went looking for it. I thought I could handle it. I have read all about them. When Aria and Jamie found me, it was about to finish me off. Aria distracted it by shouting and throwing pipes then Jamie knocked it out with its own club." Aria and I looked at each other. Hermione hung her head.

"You foolish girl! You could have gotten all three of you killed!" Professor Snape said angrily. "Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger. You Miss Potter and Miss Black should not have followed her lead. Five points from Slytherin each." He muttered angrily but I caught words like these two, bloody Gryffindor antics. Just like their fathers.

"You may go back to your common room students are finishing the feast there. Oh, and Miss Black, Miss Potter ten points each to Slytherin! Not many first years could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tail." Professor McGonagall said smirking. Professor Snape looked ready to kill.

As soon as we were out of ear shot. "Hermione! Why were you crying in the girl's lavatory? Also, why did you lie?" I asked curious.

"I was embarrassed that I was crying. Also, I didn't want to make things worse by tattling." She said sounding sad still.

"Tattling? On who? Hermione who made you cry?" I asked growing angry.

She took a deep breath. "It was Ron he was making fun of my hair and teeth. He said I looked like an ugly troll. It just got to me. I just want to be accepted here. Nobody likes me because I am a know it all." She sighed heavily.

"You have me Mione and the twins. You are accepted by us." I said giving her a hug.

"I know we don't always get along, but you have me too Hermione." Aria said.

"Thanks guys." Hermione said smiling.

I was crushed into a hug by Draco as soon as I walked into the common room. "You're ok!" He breathed. "Don't you dare do that again!" He chided.

I laughed. "How did you find out we fought the troll so quickly?"

He sputtered. "Fought the troll! Your joking right please tell me you weren't that reckless!" He voice was a mix of exasperated and angry.

I laughed again. "We did take on the troll and we won!"

He stood mouth agape. "Malfoys don't gape!" I said as we went to get our food. Hermione was still shaken. Aria thought it was a brilliant adventure and so did I.

A few days later Aria, Hermione and I were sitting in the court yard huddled around a fire in a jam jar Hermione conjured. I was anxious for our first match against Gryffindor that was coming up in a few weeks. Hermione had lent me Quidditch through the ages. I saw Professor Snape coming through the courtyard limping and in a bad temper. Ever since the troll incident he hadn't talked to me much. We huddled closer together hiding the fire from view. Something about our guilty faces must have drawn his attention because he came straight for us.

"What do you have there, Potter?" He said with a menacing sneer. I scowled at him.

"Quidditch through the ages professor." I said simply.

"No library books outside the castle! Give it here!" He demanded.

I huffed in annoyance and gave it to him. He stalked off back towards the castle. "What is his problem?" Aria asked annoyed.

I shrugged but it still hurt. I hadn't even found out the truth yet and things were falling apart. I didn't know why he was acting the way he was. We were getting along fine until I fought that troll. Well, Aria and I had become close since then too. I didn't understand it. Was it because I put myself in danger? Was it because somehow my actions had offended him? Until I found out the truth I would have to hold off telling him. At this point I wasn't even sure I would tell him. I didn't want him to feel obligated. Having the Dursleys resent me was one thing I didn't think I could take him hating me to.

I sighed and said, "I am going to the staff room to see if Professor Snape will give me my book back."

I got up and headed towards the staff room. After a few minutes I called out. "Professor? Are you in there?" The silence continued.

Maybe he left it in there. I opened the door slowly and quietly. I was horrified to see Professor Snape holding up his robes with leg bloody a bite wound to his leg. He was talking to Filch who was handing him bandages.

"Bloody thing. How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads?" He said angrily.

It must be something that is guarding the third-floor corridor. Why would the headmaster bring something like that into the school? Whatever they were hiding here was really dangerous, really valuable, or maybe both. Why was Professor Snape trying to get past that creature on Halloween? Was he trying to steal it? Why would he do that? No, surely, he was stopping someone else had to be, but who?

My mind racing, I slowly backed out and was almost out when he hissed. "Potter!" He quickly dropped his robes.

"I was just wondering if I could have my book back sir?" I said fighting the urge to run from his glare.

"OUT! GET OUT!" He yelled.

I shut the door and ran as fast as I could. I was panting for breath by the time I made it back to the dungeons. Aria and the twins were whispering conspiratorially together. I called them over and we went to find Hermione in the library. Hermione was curled up with a book. I snatched the book out of Hermione's hand.

"Hey! Give it back!" She stuck her lower lip out in a pout crossing her arms angrily. "I need you to come with me to talk to Aria and the twins. I have something to tell you."

She reluctantly followed me and as soon as we reached Aria and the twins she held out her hand for her book. I handed it back to her. I told them what I found out.

"I think its high time we see for ourselves what is in that corridor." Fred said. George nodded.

"We also need to figure out who is trying to steal it." Aria said.

"We should leave it alone." Hermione said. We all looked at her.

"I think we should be prepared to act if necessary." Aria said.

"I agree someone dangerous is after whatever is hidden in the third floor. We must help protect it." I said.

"We can use the map and find out tonight." George said.

We all nodded except Hermione who was looking unhappy with the plan.

"We should leave this to the adults." Hermione said again.

"It can't hurt to be prepared." I said using logic against her.

She sighed. "You are right."

"We go tonight we meet here after the common room empties." I said. The twins grinned wickedly. Aria smiled looking excited for another adventure. Hermione looked resigned.

That night when it was late enough for the common room to be clear Hermione and I went down. The twins were already there. Aria came down a few minutes later. The twins took out the map and Fred said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The paper became a map and we all looked at the map. Filch was in his office and it seemed everyone else was asleep. We made our way slowly and carefully to the third floor. The corridor was locked, and Hermione pushed her way the front. "Alohamora." With a feint click the door unlocked. I opened the door slowly and we all slid in. It took a few minutes for our eyes to adjust. What we saw shocked us. Soft growls started coming from down the corridor. Standing almost filling the corridor was a huge three headed dog. The only reason we were alive is because we surprised it. It was quickly getting over it. We all slowly backed out and ran as fast as we could to the common room. Hermione and I were the only ones not fazed by the running. The twins were slightly out of breath, but Aria was breathing heavily clutching a stich in her side.

George took the map and said. "Mischief managed." He put it away. We all looked at each other.

"Blimey! That thing was huge!" Fred said.

Aria said. "I didn't see anything around it though."

"Me either but maybe it was behind it." I said.

"You don't use your eyes do you." Hermione snapped.

"I was focused on its three heads Lutrinae." George said.

She rolled her eyes. "It was standing on a trap door." She said.

We all looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. "Well, no one is getting past that easily." I said.

"Cerberus are extremely protective and loyal. Only the owner would know how to get past it." Hermione said.

"That thing is called a Cerberus?" Aria asked.

Hermione nodded. "I wonder who owns it?" I said curious. Everyone shrugged. We all said our goodnights and went to bed.

The next time we went to see Hagrid I decided to ask if he knew about the Cerberus. "Hagrid, do you know there is a Cerberus guarding the third-floor corridor?" I asked eyeing him.

He looked shocked. "How do yer know about Fluffy?" He said.

"Hagrid are you saying you own it?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Course he's mine bought him off a Greek chap. Leant him to Dumbledore to help guard the…..." He trailed off.

"Go on..." Aria encouraged.

"Look its nothin to yer three what that dog is guarding. Its dangerous stuff yer meddling in."

"We just want to help." I said. "We know someone is trying to steal it. That troll on Halloween was a diversion. We just want to know what is going on." I continued.

"The teachers and Dumbledore have it all under control. Yer three best worry bout yer classes." Hagrid said firmly.

"What's it guarding?" I persisted.

"That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel!" He said getting frustrated. Then sighing said. "I shouldn't have told you that." He grew angry with himself.

"So, there is someone called Nicholas is he Hagrid?" Aria said triumphantly.

"That's none of yer business. For the last time leave it be." He groaned. We left shortly after that back to the common room.

The weather grew colder as November dragged on. The first Quidditch match was growing ever closer. We were no nearer to finding out what Fluffy was guarding. We had no leads on Flammel either. I had a feeling I knew the name from somewhere. We spent most of our free time in the library looking in any books for clues.

The twins were feeling neglected. They decided that they had enough of us reading in the library. They dragged me and Aria out of the library and Hermione curious followed. They also said they would be back for her if she didn't. The twins would most likely cause a scene and get her in trouble. She took the easy route instead.

When we were all in an empty class room Fred spoke. "I think it has been far too quiet lately."

"It is more than time for another marauder prank." George said.

Aria got an excited glint in her eyes. "Ohh what shall we do?"

I smiled. "Who should we target?" I asked eager to get my mind off the mystery that haunted me.

"Let me handle it. I have an idea. I will get my godfather to send me some things." Aria said with a wicked smile that sincerely hoped was never aimed on me.

Days went by while we waited for Arias supplies to come in. I was curious as to what her plan was. In the meantime, the twins had an idea for some fun to keep us occupied. We each had a pocket full of dung bombs and we had a dung bomb war in the halls. Whenever we saw each other in the halls we would through dung bombs at each other. I remember Aria and I had spotted Fred and George and lobbed dung bombs at them only to hit a Ravenclaw prefect and a surly fifth year Gryffindor. The Gryffindor had chased us half around the castle. Aria and I had rolled on the floor laughing as he ran past the tapestry we had ducked into. The twins had gotten detention because they were unfortunate enough to hit McGonagall. I felt sorry for them. The head of Gryffindor was a force to be reckoned with. Hermione had refused to join in saying it was childish. The game evolved into a prank war when they had stuck dung bombs under my and Arias pillows. We retaliated by slipping them some hair color potion in their shampoo. Everyone in the Slytherin classroom had burst into laughter when Fred and George came down the stairs a Weasly red and their hair a horrid neon pink. Aria and I had collapsed into a fit of laughter. They had retaliated by making Aria and I's skin purple. Finally, Professor Snape had enough and called us into his office.

"Sit down you four." He said menacingly.

We all sat and waited for the explosion. "Throwing dung bombs in the corridors. Turning each other's hair, and skin different colors it ends now." He said glaring at each of us. "I do not know, nor do I care who started this or why, but I won't tolerate it any more. Do I make myself clear?" He said icily.

Fred and George looked annoyed. Aria put on her smirk that meant she could care less. I hung my head. We all nodded.

"Good, Slytherin house needs a united front not inner wars. Most of the other houses heck most of the world is against you. Do you understand?" He said seriously.

Aria glared at him. "We didn't do it out of spite. We did it for fun. We are friends just having a little prank war." Aria said defensively.

Hatred filled his eyes as he looked at Aria. "Be that as it may Black, it is all in appearances. I will not have students in my house pranking each other or anyone." He snapped. "Now, get out." He said.

We all scurried off back to the common room. Hermione found us on the way and looked at us anxiously. "How bad was it? Told you this whole idea was ridiculous." She chided.

The twins snorted. Aria looked angry and snapped. "No, you just don't know how to have fun!" and stormed off to her dorm room.

"What is her problem?" Hermione asked shocked.

"You know how she is about Professor Snape." I sighed again. "They hate each other for some reason."

"Well at least we didn't get detention." George said happily.

"You are lucky!" Hermione said. "Honestly you guys slack off too much." She said.

We all laughed. "Having fun is not a bad thing Mione. Besides who doesn't like to have a little adventure in their life."

Hermione snorted and headed back to her common room to curl back up with her book. Hermione was my friend but sometimes I wish she would loosen up a little.


	10. Chapter 10

Quidditch

As mid-November approached so did the first Quidditch match of the season. I was really worried. Word had gotten out that I was playing seeker. I didn't know what was worse. People telling me I would be brilliant or they would be running under me with a mattress for when I fell. I felt sick on Saturday morning. It was the day of the match and I couldn't be more nervous.

"You will be brilliant." Draco assured me.

"Yea don't worry." George said.

"You will be amazing!" Aria enthused.

I headed down to the pitch with my nimbus 2000.

My nerves turned to excitement when I entered the changing room. I put my hair back into a ponytail. I put on my green robes that said potter 01 which was the seekers number.

"We have been training hard and those Gryffindorks won't stand a chance." He said confidently.

"You can do this!" Fred said clapping me on the shoulder.

"With you there is no way we won't win the cup." George said.

We walked out onto the pitch. The crowd's cheers were defining. "This year's team for Slytherin is Captain Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Anthony Warbeck are the chasers. Fred and George Weasly are beaters. Montague Montigue is keeper. The real star of the show is the beautiful seeker Jamie Potter!" Cheers erupted from the stadium at my name.

Gryffindor line up is Captain Oliver Wood, keeper. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet, chasers. Beaters Chase Collins and Jason Talbot. The seeker Cormac McLagan.

Madam Hooch made Wood and Flint shake hands. She released the bludgers and the snitch. We all mounted our brooms. She mounted her own broom and we all kicked off. It was exhilarating flying again. The sky was a perfect blue. The sun was shining brightly. She had her whistle in her mouth and threw the quaffle up into the air and blew her whistle. Pucey caught the quaffle and Montague and Wood raced to their goal post. I flew high above the game watching and waiting.

"Pucey has the ball he dodges Spinet and Johnson. Going in for the goal. He is going to… OH, no. He is stopped by an excellent move by keeper Oliver Wood."

"Johnson has the quaffle. Excellent chaser that girl is. She is quite attractive too."

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor." Lee said. "Anyway Johnson has the quaffle passes to Spinet who puts it away nicely. Current score ten to Zero Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors cheered. "Flint has the quaffle passes Johnson and score! Slytherin and Gryffindor are now tied."

For a while no one scored until. Flint getting annoyed slammed Katie Bell when she had the quaffle. After this Lee found it hard not to take sides.

"Flint tries to kill Gryffindor chaser. Gryffindor awarded a penalty after that disgusting bit of cheating! That openly revolting foul!" Lee said.

"Jordan I am warning you." McGonagall said.

"Sorry professor." Lee said not sounding sorry at all.

"Idiot!" I hissed under my breath at Flint.

"Gryffindor made their penalty shot and are now in the lead. Twenty to ten." Lee continued.

I anxiously watched for the snitch. I saw McLagan a little below me. Looking for the snitch as well. Slytherin scored twice more and I relaxed a little.

"Flint hit in the face with a bludger. Hope it broke his nose! Just joking Professor. Gryffindor takes the Quaffle. Katie Bell flying past the Weasly's and Pucey. Blocked by Montage Montague."

I saw the snitch towards the Gryffindor end and was about to go after it. Then suddenly my broom was going higher and higher. I suddenly realized I had lost all control over it. I tried to signal to Flint, but he didn't see me. My broom was bucking like a stallion and I had a hard time staying on. I saw the crowd start to notice and a few screams reached my ear. The twins tried to pull me to safety but my broom just went higher and higher. They were circling below me now. My broom was bucking harder and harder. It finally managed to buck me of but I grabbed it with both hands. I started to panic. I was going to fall to my death. Why was my broom acting like this? I attempted several times to climb back on but it was still bucking madly. I screamed. I would never get to find out the truth about my parentage. I would never get to know him. I took a deep breath. No, I would get through this. I am the bloody girl who lived. I clung to the bucking broom for dear life.

I saw Hermione looking around frantically. Aria and Professor Snape were muttering nonstop staring at me. Hermione's eyes were scanning the stands. She started running through the stands. She knocked Professor Quirell head first into the row in front of him. She didn't even stop to apologize.

Suddenly it stopped and I was able to climb back on my broom. I let a few tears of relief escape. I wiped my face and headed to the ground extremely dizzy. I saw something gold as I neared the ground. I raced towards it just feet above the ground. As I reached out my hands to catch it and flew forward off my broom. Luckily it wasn't a far fall. I landed hard and rolled finally stopping I was dizzy. I couldn't catch my breath and felt nauseous. I put my hand over my mouth. I coughed twice and was shocked when a golden ball landed in my hand.

"Slytherin wins! Potter caught the snitch!" Lee announced shocked. "Final score 180 to 40."

Flint hoisted me up on his shoulder and the Slytherin team went wild. Slytherin house was so loud it almost drowned out Wood ranting. "She caught it with her mouth! How is that even allowed!"

Hermione looked grave as she raced onto the pitch. Aria was even looking upset by what happened. We put off talking about it as the Slytherins celebrated victory and their new lead in the house cup. The twins with the help of Aria snuck more food from the kitchens. The party lasted for hours. It was way past curfew when the common room finally emptied.

When I awoke the next morning Hermione and Aria were waiting for me in the common room with Draco.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked hugging me.

"I am fine." I said.

Aria and Hermione looked at each other. "We think we know what happened to your broom." Hermione said anxiously.

"Someone was jinxing that broom." Aria said sounding grave.

"Someone was trying to kill me?" I asked exasperated.

Hermione nodded. "The question is why?"

Draco looked uncomfortable. "Only a powerful dark wizard could have done that to a nimbus. Snape was muttering a counter curse and then Aria joined him."

"So you saying one of our teachers is trying to kill me?" I groaned. "Why does everyone want to kill me?" I sighed.

"You need to take this seriously!" Hermione said looking angry.

Draco nodded scowling. "Don't act like a bloody Gryffindork."

"I agree." Aria said. It was then that I knew this was very serious. If Aria was taking this seriously it was bad.

I took a deep breath. "Look it's not that I am not taking this seriously. If I survived Voldemort I am pretty sure I can survive one of his lackeys." I scoffed.

Draco took in a sharp breath. "That lackey almost killed you right under the headmaster's nose." He said scathingly.

Aria went pale and said quietly. "His followers can be just as bad if not worse than him."

After that we went to breakfast with an air of tension. None of us knew who had tried to kill me. It was far scarier facing an unknown enemy. During breakfast the mood was lightened when Aria's supplies came in the morning owl post.

We went back to the common room where Aria was going to explain what prank she had. The package was a plain looking box. She was rummaging through it when she suddenly pulled out a sack. She smiled wickedly. "How about we add a little color to the great hall?"

"Oh, and what will we use to do that?" Fred asked excitedly.

"These." She held up the sack. "My godfather and I invented them. They are color bombs. Once activated they go off in ten seconds. We can each roll a few to the nearest table and when they go off set off a few at our table and then we can lob them to get the furthest tables when the chaos begins." Aria explained.

I smiled. "Sounds like a brilliant idea."

"I am not doing this." Hermione said firmly.

George grinned. "I am in."

That night at dinner we set our plan into motion. We each had five color bombs. Aria and Fred started with the Hufflepuff table nearest us. Then George and I set off one at our table. Then with everyone covered in paint and the chaos beginning I lobbed one toward Ron. It exploded in his face before anyone knew what happened. The twins lobbed one each at Percy I did to. Then we all threw the rest at the staff table. The great hall looked like someone had thrown up a rainbow all over it. There was paint everywhere. When Aria said paint bomb she meant paint bomb. It covered pretty much the whole table with just one. Students were screaming. Professor Snape looked ready to kill. I had red paint on me. There was green down towards the end of the table. My father was covered in pink paint. At the sight I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Percy was covered in purple, blue and yellow paint. The headmaster was covered in a blue paint. McGonagall was covered in yellow paint. Ron was covered in a muddy brown color. Hagrid was covered in a green paint. It threw me into a fit of laughter when the words jolly green giant came to mind. Draco looked horrified. He was red and his normally slicked back hair was in a more natural state. The look on his face was priceless.

"Everyone please remain calm. We will get you all cleaned up do not worry." The headmaster said. He had a twinkle in his eye.

Several hours and lots of cleaning spells later the great hall and students were restored. The headmaster had to take a picture of everyone first. He thought it was hilarious. He had Mr. Filch take a picture and he highly disapproved but was glad he didn't have to clean the mess. He said anyone wanting a copy could stop by his office and give their name and house. Aria, Fred, George, and I all requested copies.

November rolled on and the weather became colder. There was still no lead. On the mystery person trying to get the stone or my attacker. I was never alone especially in the halls. My friends didn't want to give my attacker another shot. As December approached it was driven from our minds. Classes were continuing to get harder, and we were no closer to finding Flammel.

It was a cold Tuesday November night and we were in astronomy. We were doing our weekly star gazing and working on our star charts. I looked down to add mars when a movement by the forbidden forest caught my eye. There was a cloaked, hooded figure heading into the forest.

The next day I went to Hagrid's with Aria and Hermione. When he opened the door he looked worried.

"Hello Hagrid." I said brightly.

"Hello you lot. Come on in." He said sounding distracted.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Found a unicorn dead this morning." He said.

We all gasped. "What could harm a unicorn though?" Aria asked worried.

"Were wolfs?" Hermione said.

Aria scoffed and Hagrid said grimly. "Not fast enough. Unicorns are powerful magic creatures. Never know one to be hurt before."

I thought back to the cloaked figure entering the forest. Who was it? Why would they kill a unicorn? How did they kill a unicorn?

"That's really bad." Hermione said. Aria nodded.

"Did you find any clues Hagrid?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, which worries me. Something is in the forest that shouldn't be."

This year just kept getting weirder and weirder. First the mystery person trying to steal what fluffy is guarding. Then the person trying to kill me. Now unicorns turning up dead in the forest.

"Hagrid I saw someone last night. They were heading into the forest. Could they have done this?" I asked.

"Who was it?" Hagrid asked curious.

"I don't know. I couldn't see they had their hood up." I said.

"Well, it probably just a Professor getting somthin fer class." Hagrid said but he looked worried.

After that talk turned to classes and we left. Hermione pulled us both into an empty class room.

"You saw someone go into the forest?" Hermione asked.

"Yes I did." I said.

"But who would go into the forest at night. Then suddenly a unicorn is dead. Do you think he killed it?" Aria asked brows furrowed.

"I don't know. Why would someone kill a unicorn? Why would they try to kill me? Nothing is adding up." I said.

"You are going to have to be careful. Don't go off with anyone alone." Hermione reminded me.

Aria and I headed to the Slytherin common room while Hermione went up to Gryffindor tower.

I decided I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing. I waited until Draco was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Aria was plotting with the twins. I slipped out of the common room and not knowing where to begin headed off to find Quirell. See if I could follow him around. I wish I had the map it would help a lot. I didn't even know where his office was. Just as I was about to give up I heard footsteps behind me. A high cold voice said.

"Jamie Potter how nice to see you." I whirled around but saw no one.

My scar burned like it was on fire. I winced grabbing my forehead. I started running. I could hear whoever it was running to. I heard the cry of Stupefy. The beam narrowly missed me. I ducked behind a tapestry that held a short cut to the dungeons. I was shaking and sweating when I ran head first into someone. I screamed. Then I saw that it was Aria. She was scowling and tapping her foot.

"Where were you!" She said angrily.

"I went to try and get some answers." I said shakily.

"Are you insane!" She glared at me.

"Look I am not going to be hunted like some animal. I am going to fight back" I said.

"Not alone you're not." She said fiercely. "What happened?" She asked calming down enough to notice my shaken state.

I told her what happened and she went wide eyed. "We have to tell Hermione." She said dragging me the direction of the tower.

When we approached Gryffindor tower the fat lady was glaring at us. "What are you doing here? You are not Gryffindors." She said eyeing us.

"We need to see our friend." Aria said firmly.

"No, can do." She replied stiffly.

Just then the portrait hole swung open. "What are you doing here?" Said Ron in a scathing voice.

"We need to see Hermione." I said.

"What for?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Aria snapped.

"Where are your lackeys?" I said noticing Dean and Seamus absence.

"None of your business." He retorted.

"Just go get Hermione." I said getting annoyed.

"No." He said.

"Just do it before I hex you." Aria threatened.

"Fine." He snapped and went back into the common room.

"That was too easy." I said suspiciously.

We waited and waited and no one came out. Finally, we gave up and went back to the Dungeons.

"Bet you he didn't tell her." I muttered angrily.

"When I get my hands on him." Aria said her grey eyes growing stormy.

Fred and George beaconed us over once we finally made it back to the common room.

"Hey where have you to been?" They asked.

"Waiting on your idiot brother to get Hermione but he never did." Aria said annoyed.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ickle Ronnikins can be a pain." He said.

"Yea but he is easy to scare." George said grinning.

"Really? How do you scare him?" Aria said grinning wickedly. I knew that look meant Ron was going to pay dearly.

"Well, one time…" Fred began.

"Ronnikins broke my broom." George said.

"Naturally we had to teach him a lesson." Fred said.

"So we turned his teddy into a spider." George said laughing.

"To this day he is petrified of spiders." Fred said grinning.

"Do you know where I can get a spider?" Aria said excitedly.

"Lee has a giant tarantula." George said smiling.

"Think he would let me borrow it?" Aria said grinning wickedly.

Fred shrugged. "Probably."

I shook my head, but I couldn't help but laugh. When I imagined Ron's face. The next morning, we told Hermione what happened. She was very deep in thought. Aria asked Lee to borrow his tarantula and he agreed.

We walked to the Slytherin table. Aria was in a very good mood. That night the twins leant us the map and we met Lee outside the portrait hole. He handed Aria the box with the tarantula.

"Mind letting us in?" Aria asked sweetly.

"Of course my ladies." He said. He gave her the password. Fortuna Major. Have asleep she didn't realize we were there. She let us in. "Which is the boys side?" Aria asked eagerly. The common room was dimly lit. It was large and circular. There was a roaring fire and several huge windows. Instead of the black and green of the dungeon it was all red and gold. It made it very friendly and bright. We slowly silently went towards the back where the staircases were. We went up the left until we saw First years. We quietly opened the door. There were four four-posters we found the one with Ron's trunk at the end. I gently pulled back the curtains. Aria opened the box and levitated the tarantula onto Ron's face. I let the curtains fall and we slipped out of the room. Lee was waiting for us at the bottom.

"It's on Ron's face." Aria giggled.

Suddenly a high pitched shriek filled Gryffindor tower. Aria and bolted through the portrait hole. We stopped in a small enclave and activated the map. Our path was clear so we ran straight to the dungeons panting the password we collapsed rolling with laughter on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

The Mirror of Erised and Nicholas Flammel

November turned into December. With Christmas fast approaching Snape came around to get a list of those staying. I was the only one of my friends staying. They all offered to stay but just because I couldn't go home didn't mean they shouldn't. As end of the term exams came up even the twins were studying. Being so busy the last day of term came quickly. The last day before everyone left we had a snowball fight on the grounds. Me, Hermione, and Aria against Draco and the twins. The twins ended the term with a detention because they bewitched a snowball to follow Quirell around and smash into the back of his head. It would hit the turban smashing then reform and do it again. It was really funny. I was the only Slytherin not going home. A few Hufflepuffs were staying and one Ravenclaw and three Gryffindors. I was going to miss my friends but it was only for a few weeks. The last day went by fast and we had a lot of fun. We played exploding snap and chess. The twins set off some filibuster fireworks. The common room was filled with bouncing stars that didn't go away for several hours.

The next morning, I woke up in an empty dorm. I sighed heavily and got out of bed. "It's just you and me girl." I told Athena as I pet her and then filled her food bowl.

I went into the common room and decided that it was too boring to stay there alone. I went exploring the castle and then went to the great hall for lunch. It was fun exploring the castle, but I wished I had the marauders map. I could explore the secret tunnels and find out more about the castle. The week went by painstakingly slow the only positive is that I now knew the castle a whole lot better.

I wasn't expecting any presents, so I was shocked Christmas morning to wake up and have a pile of packages at the end of my bed. The first was from Hagrid it was a hand whittled flute. I blew it and it sounded like an owl. Draco sent me my own chess set. The twins sent me a package of filibuster fireworks. Hermione sent me my own copy of Quidditch through the ages. Aria sent me Quidditch Teams of Britain and the British Quidditch League. She had long been trying to get me to pick a team. I am sure she expected me to by the time she returned. Mrs. Weasly sent me some homemade fudge and green sweater that matched my eyes. Then the last package contained a silky smooth silvery cloak. It had a note.

Your father left this in my possession before his death. I think it is time it was returned to you. Use it well.

I didn't recognize the loopy writing. I wondered who this was from. Was this really James cloak? What did it mean use it well? I stood in front of the floor length mirror and put the cloak on. To my astonishment only my head was visible. I almost yelped in surprise. I pulled the hood up and became completely invisible. Of course the cloak was huge on me but I would grow into it.

I folded it carefully and put it in my trunk. I put the sweater Mrs. Weasly on and added the flute to my trunk. I put the fireworks in my trunk as well. I put the books on my bookshelf. I took the fudge to the common room and placed it by the fire to soften. I went to breakfast where there was all sorts of festive decorations. There were twelve Christmas trees that were decorated with bobbles of every color. There were candles burned different colors and looked like Christmas lights. There were mistletoes floating in the air. Holly wreaths on the walls. Even though my friends weren't here this was still much better than private drive. Since there were so few of us we all ate at one table. After breakfast I curled up with Quidditch teams of Britain in the common room by the fire. Athena curled happily up in my lap.

There were so many teams. Appleby Arrows, Ballycastle Bats, Banchory Bangers, Barnton, Caerphilly Catapults, Chudley Cannons, Cork, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies, Ilkley, Kenmare Kestrels, Lancashire, Montrose Magpies, Pride of Portree, Puddlemere United and Puddlemere United Reserve team, Tutshill Tornadoes, Wigtown Wanderers, Wimbourne Wasps, Yorkshire. There were so many Quidditch teams it was going to be tough to choose. So I looked at the stats of each. The ones that won the league cup. Ballycastle Bats (at least 27 times), Caerphilly Catapults (at least 18 times), Chudley Cannons (at least 21 times), Montrose Magpies (at least 32 times), Pride of Portree (at least 2 times), Puddlemere United (at least 22 times), Tutshill Tornados (at least 5 times), Wimbourne Wasps (at least 18 times).

The history of the Quidditch league was fascinating.

1674:The thirteen best teams in Britain and Ireland contested the first ever League Cup.

1814: The Banchory Bangers were forced to disband.

1862: In the final, one of the sides jinxed off all of the oppostion team's robes (in violation of the official rules of the sport, set down in 1750 by the Department of Magical Games and Sports). Nonetheless, one of the Chasers of the opposing team managed to score the winning goal "wearing nothing but a smile".

1892:The Chudley Cannons won the League for the last time.

1894:The Appleby Arrows supporters old practice of shooting arrows into the air from their wands every time their Chasers scored was banned by the Department of Magical Games and Sports in 1894, when one of these weapons pierced the referee, Nugent Potts, through the nose.

Early 1900s: The Tutshill Tornados won the League Cup five times in a row, which is a British and Irish Quidditch League record.

1921: Plumpton Tutshill Tornados and English Seeker Roderick PlumptonThe Tornados recorded the fastest ever win in a League match against the Caerphilly Catapults. Seeker Roderick Plumpton caught the Golden Snitch after three and a half seconds, using a move that became known as the Plumpton Pass.

I still wasn't sure which team I supported. It was time for Christmas dinner and I put my book down on the couch and went to the great hall. There were crackers sitting on the table and Professor Dumbledore had Snape pull one. A blue starry wizard hat came out with a loud bang and cloud of white smoke. Professor Dumbledore switched the that for his plain black one. Dinner appeared on the table. There was turkey, stuffing, ham, and puddings. Three white mice came out of another cracker. I had a feeling they would become Mrs. Norris dinner. I got a set of gob stones. It was kind of like marbles except whoever lost got a nasty smelling liquid skirted in their face. I also got a emerald green wizards hat that matched my sweater.

After dinner being full and slightly groggy I went back to my common room. I fell asleep on the couch reading my book. Athena was on my chest. I woke up late at night. I decided to get the cloak out and go for a look into the restricted section of the library. Maybe I could find Flammel. I put the cloak on and made my way to the library. I found the restricted section and began to comb through it. Most of the books were faded and old. There were some in foreign languages and some that didn't have titles at all. I found one book. Most Potent Potions. It seemed to have a lot of potions. I was curious as to what the potions could do so I duplicated it and put the original back. I combed through several other books about dark magic. That seemed like most of the restricted section. A silver volume caught my eye it had no title. I opened the book and it screamed. I dropped my lantern in shock and it shattered. I hastily stuffed the book back and put my cloak back on. Just as I made it out of the restricted section Filch came running into the Library. I slipped past him carefully and ran as far away as I could. I was not paying attention to where I was going. I slipped into an empty classroom when I heard footsteps coming into the corridor from both ends.

I heard Filch and Snape talking.

"Professor someone was in the restricted section of the library just now. Look." There was a pause as he showed Snape something probably my smashed lantern.

"Come let us find them. They can't have gotten far." He said.

I heard them walk away. I took a breath of relief and looked around the room I was in. It was an unused classroom. There were several desk and other items stored in the room. There was an ornate gold mirror in the center of the room. At the top was carved Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. I thought about it for a minute. I thought it was another language at first. Then I reversed it and realized what it said. "I show not your face but your heart's desire." I whispered. I was curious what the mirror would show me. I walked forward and almost gasped in shock. In the mirror was my mum. She was looking at me hungrily like she would never get enough. She had tears in her eyes and her hand on my shoulder. James was on my other side beaming at me. I was surrounded by my friends and family. Snape was there on my mother's other side. Looking happy to be with her. He looked at me with pride and happiness. Tears pricked my eyes at my family and friends. I wanted it so badly. I walked up to the mirror and placed my hand on it as if I could push my way through. I sat down in front of the mirror for a long time.

"Mum, Dad? James?" I whispered.

Then I realized it must be getting late. I headed back to the dungeons. I tried to memorize my path so I could find it again. Athena was waiting impatiently in the common room for me. She followed me up the stairs to my dorm. I carefully folded the cloak and put it in my trunk along with the potions book.

The next day I had a hard time not seeking out the mirror. I tried to focus on picking a team for when Aria got back, but I couldn't. I ended up staring at the same page for hours not taking in a word. I barely ate. I had a hard time finding the room again. My feet were freezing. I found the mirror and sat in front of it again. I wondered what Draco, Aria, the twins, and Hermione would see.

My mother had deep red curly hair down to her waist. She was average height and not too thin or too heavy. She had bright green eyes like mine. I realized I had her face. I was paler than her though. My hair had none of her curls. I was taller than she was at my age to. James was slightly taller than my mum. He had messy jet black hair and glasses. He also had deep hazel eyes. I lost track of time in front of the mirror. Before I knew it, it was late and I headed back to the dorm. Athena was impatiently waiting for me again. I folded up the cloak and put it back in the trunk. The next night I found my way quickly. When I took my cloak off to sit in front of the mirror a voice made me jump.

"Back again Jamie?" The headmaster said sitting cross-legged on the desk.

"I I didn't see you sir." I stammered hoping I wouldn't get expelled.

"Funny how being invisible makes you near sited." He smiled, and I relaxed a little.

"I guess it does sir." I smiled back.

"So, you like hundreds before you have discovered the Mirror of Erised." He said humor in his voice.

"I didn't know it was called that sir." I said.

"You must know what it does though?" he asked.

"It shows us what we want. Whatever we want." I said.

"Not exactly." He said. "It shows us no more or less than the deepest desires of our hearts." He explained.

"Oh." I said not sure what to say.

"Yes, the happiest man would be able to use it like a normal mirror. It is a most dangerous thing though. Men have wasted before it entranced by what they see. They are driven mad unsure it what they see is true or even possible." He said sadly.

"I see my family sir. My mum she is happy and so is my dad. Their proud of me." I said softly.

"Yes, they would be very proud of the person you have become." He said.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." He said.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "I suggest you put that admirable cloak back on and get to bed." He said.

"Yes sir, can I ask you one more thing though?" I asked.

"Of course." He said smiling.

"What do you see in the mirror." I asked.

"Me I see myself holding a pair of thick woolen socks. You can never have enough. Alas another Christmas has passed, but people will insist on giving me books." He smiled at me. I had a feeling he wasn't being truthful, but then again it was a very personal question. Just as I was about to walk out he said. "Oh, and one more thing Jamie. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. I must ask that you do not go looking for it."

"Why sir?" I asked.

"Because it does not do well to dwell on the past and forget to live." He said.

"Yes sir." I said.

I headed to the bed trying to force the mirror out of my mind. At least everyone would be back soon. I could then throw myself into school, Quidditch, and my friends.

I had strange dreams that night. There was a high-pitched laughter and a flash of green light. Maybe Dumbledore was right that mirror could drive you mad. At least everyone would be arriving back today. Term started again tomorrow and I was glad. I ate breakfast at the Slytherin table. Now that everyone was coming back the house tables were back in place.

I went back in the common room and decided that I would pick a Quidditch team before Aria came back. After careful consideration I decided that the Holyhead Harpies was my new team. It was an all-girls team. I picked them though because something about the team just seemed right. I made a note to get a poster and book about them.

That evening Aria, Draco, and the twins came into the common room. Each gave me a hug. I was so happy to see them I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Now all that was left to see Hermione. I followed Aria up to our room so that we could catch up while she put her stuff away. Not that there was much to put away but still.

"So how was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Good, saw my cousins and godfather. I have really missed them. How about you?" She asked.

"It was good just explored the castle. I finally chose a Quidditch team." I announced.

She turned around to stare at me. She made it seem like this was a life or death choice. She took Quidditch way to seriously. "And...?" She demanded.

"Holyhead Harpies." I said simply.

Her jaw dropped, and lip puckered like she was getting ready for a tantrum. "Why?" she asked.

"Because they have potential to grow. I am not going to just follow the popular team. Beside they are an all-girl team which is cool and unique." I said.

She sighed heavily. "Fine." She grumbled. "So find anything interesting while exploring?" She asked.

I told her about the cloak and the mirror and the book I nicked from the restricted section.

"Wow! Your Christmas was so much more exciting than mine!" She whined.

"Did you ask your godfather about Flammel?" I asked.

She nodded. "He says that he is Dumbledore's old Alchemy partner." She said shrugging.

"That narrows it down at least." I said.

She shrugged again.

The next morning we told Hermione and she immediately set to ideas of where we could find Flammel. Now that we narrowed down to a subject he would be easier to find. Sure enough shortly after lunch Hermione came running up to us excitedly.

"I found Flammel!" She said.

"Really where?" Aria said excitedly.

"In this book!" She said shoving the book under our noses.

It read. Nicholas Flammel is a well-known Alchemist. He is currently the only known possessor of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerers Stone is a stone that can turn any metal into gold and can be used to create the Elixir of Life. The Elixir of Life has strong restorative properties and can make the drinker immortal. Nicholas Flammel just celebrated his six hundred and fifty-sixth birthday. His wife Perenell recently turned six hundred and forty-nine.

"No wonder someone wants the stone. Anyone would want unlimited life and riches." I said.

"I wish I had a Sorcerer's Stone." Aria said.

"I wouldn't." Hermione said.

"Why not?" I said.

"Because there are more important things than riches and immortality." Hermione said.

I couldn't argue with that. Money and immortality were worthless unless you had something worth living for.

Aria shook her head at Hermione. On New Year's Hermione watched while Aria, the twins and I set off Filibuster Fireworks. This year was going to be the best year yet! I had my friends and for the first time I was happy.

Professor Snape decided to referee the next match. Which was scheduled for a week after term resumed. This one was against Hufflepuff. I was nervous about flying again. I was worried who ever tried to kill me last time would try again. Aria, Hermione, and Draco all brought their wands to the match. They were ready to take on whoever tried to kill me if they did it again.

I almost laughed with relief when one of the twins commented about Dumbledore coming to watch. No one would dare try anything with him in the crowd. Lee Jordan was commentating again. We kicked off on Madam Hooch's whistle.

"Hufflepuff takes the quaffle." Lee announced. I looked around for the snitch. Their seeker was doing the same.

"Nice block by Slytherin Keeper Montague." Lee said. "Pucey takes the quaffle and he scores! Ten- Zero Slytherin. Hufflepuff back in possession." I smiled. Being the first to score was always a great feeling.

Suddenly I saw the snitch. It was right behind Snape. I dove straight for him. He only had time to see a flash of green and I had grabbed the snitch. "Potters got the snitch. This has got to be a record! Slytherin Wins one-sixty to zero." Lee said astonished. I saw Professor Snape giving a rare smile.

Flint raised me on his shoulder again and I was swallowed in a sea of green and silver. Per usual there was a celebration of our victory in the Slytherin common room. Everyone was clapping me on the back.

The best part though was when Fred said. "To our newest seeker. Possibly the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. Jamie Potter!" Everyone raised their glasses. "Jamie Potter!" Was chorused through the common room.

"That was brilliant!" Aria squealed wrapping me in a hug.

"You were excellent!" Draco said.

"Yea you are a natural. Makes sense though considering your dad was Quidditch Captain." George said.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yea there is a plaque in the trophy room with his name on it." George said. "He was a seeker as well." George said smiling.

I wasn't surprised by this. Tons of people had told me he was a great player. They commented how I must get it from him. I was interested to find out that he was captain too. I wondered idle if I would ever become captain. It was interesting to know that he played seeker to.

The party went on for hours and it was very late before everyone got to bed. With our victories we were in the lead for the House Cup and Quidditch Cup. Slytherin had not one the Quidditch Cup or House Cup in seven years. Gryffindor had won it for the last seven years in a row. Everyone in Slytherin thought it high time that the Cup was ours. I imagined my father's face if we won the House and Quidditch Cup. No one could say I was just a famous name anymore. I was becoming quite popular in my house. Everyone loved the fact that I was such a good seeker. I was giving them hope of restoring honor to the once great Slytherin House. I fell asleep smiling and cuddling with Athena. I had dreams of holding the Quidditch Cup. I also dreamed that Slytherin won the house cup and everyone was chanting my name. The new term was starting off great. No fresh attempts to kill me. We now knew what Fluffy was guarding and best of all we were in the lead. My confidence began to grow as my standing in my house did. I was no longer just the girl who lived. I was the youngest and best seeker in a century. Everyone predicted that I would someday play for a professional team. Maybe even the national team if I trained hard enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback

Ever since we found out that fluffy was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone Hermione, Aria and I were curious as to what else was guarding the stone. Hermione guessed enchantments. She was probably right. We agreed to ask Hagrid next time we talked to him. Flint was running the team ragged once again. One afternoon Hermione, Aria, Draco and I were in the library studying and Hagrid came in. He was being very fishy trying to hide a book behind his back.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Just looking. How about you lot?" He said shifting uncomfortably. Then his face grew suspicious. "Not still looking fer Flammel are ye?" He said.

Aria grinned wickedly. "Oh, we found out who he is ages ago. We also know what Fluffy is guarding. We had a few questions for you." Aria said sweetly.

Hagrid glared at us looking around wildly. "Shh don't go rabbiting about that in here. They will think I told ya. Come by me hut later. I am not promising ye anything though." He said sidling away with his back still to us.

"That was weird" I said. "Wonder what he was looking for. I am going to see what section he was in." I got up and headed to the shelves Hagrid came out of. I was shocked to find it a shelf full of information on Dragons. "Oh no!" I groaned. He couldn't possibly got a dragon. Right? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed a few books and headed back to the table. "Dragons! He was researching Dragons." I sighed setting the books down. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Aria laughed at me. "You look like Snape doing that." I looked up at her wide eyed. Then forced a laugh.

Hermione, Draco, and Aria looked at me weirdly. I hadn't told them of my suspicions or that my last name was Snape. I wanted to be sure before I told anyone.

"Why is Hagrid looking up Dragons?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Surely the oaf can't be stupid enough to try and raise one. I am sure he is just bored." Draco drawled. He had long since given up on trying to get us to let him in on what we were talking about. He wasn't quite trusted enough to get that information yet.

Hermione, Aria and I shared a look. He had christened a Cerberus Fluffy. We all knew he had different view on creatures. I hoped Draco was right. Well we would find out tonight.

That evening after dinner Hermione, Aria and I headed down to Hagrid's hut. He opened the door and quickly shut it as soon as we were inside. All the curtains were pulled tightly closed. Even though summer was approaching, and it was a warm day Hagrid had a roaring fire going.

"Can we open a window?" I asked already starting to sweat.

"Sorry Jamie I can't" He said.

We all took our seats and waited while Hagrid bustled about making tea. "So, what do yer lot want to know?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what is guarding the stone apart from Fluffy." I said.

"Of course I can't! Number one I don know me self. Two yer lot know too much already. I wouldn't tell yeh if I could." He said. "Beats me how yer even know about the stone or Fluffy. "He muttered.

"You might not want to tell us, but you do know. You know everything that goes on around here." Hermione simpered reminding me of Pansy talking to Draco.

"Yea, and besides we were really wondering who did the guarding really." Aria said.

"We just wondered who else Dumbledore trusted enough to help him besides you." I said.

He stood up proudly at our words. "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell yer that. Oh, all right. He borrowed Fluffy from me. Then Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Quirell, and Professor Snape all did something. Then Dumbledore himself did something of course." He said ticking off his fingers. "I told ye it's too well protected to be stolen." He said.

"Someone is still trying…" I said cutting off as I looked into the fire. There was a huge black egg sitting in the middle of the fire. "Oh, no!" I groaned pinching the bridge of my nose. "Hagrid is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"It must have cost you a fortune!" Aria said in awe.

"Won it in a game of cards." He said smiling.

"But Hagrid you live in a wooden house!" She said exasperatedly.

"Not to mention they are illegal. Everyone know dragon breeding was outlawed. Hard to keep muggles from noticing us if we have Dragons in our gardens." Aria said.

"They also are impossible to tame. Ron's told me stories about burns his brother got working with wild ones in Romania." Hermione added.

"Don't Dragons grow huge?" I asked trying to imagine a dragon living in this tiny hut.

"I know I can't keep him forever, but I read all about them." He pulled a book from under his pillow. "You keep in the fire cause their mothers breath on them. Then when they hatch you feed them every half hour on chicken blood and brandy." He said smiling.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback. You can tell by the black coloring of the egg." He said.

"How big do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow exactly?" Hermione asked weakly.

"When its grown it will be bigger than this hut." Aria said.

"Hagrid what is your plan here?" I asked.

"Well, once its raised up I can set him free. He needs someone to care for him though. I can't just let him die." He said.

Aria, Hermione and I all shared a glance at each other. There was no talking Hagrid out of this. I just hoped he had a plan that didn't get him caught or killed. We left shortly after that.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life." I sighed.

"Hagrid is bonkers. There is no way he won't get caught. He will get fired or worse imprisoned." Hermione fretted.

"That thing will eat him! Everyone knows dragons can't be tamed. They are too big and wild." Aria said.

We parted ways in the entry hall. We all were worried about Hagrid and his newest pet.

Almost a week later a note came during lunch. It had just two words. Its hatching. Aria and I looked at each other grinning. What an amazing opportunity to see a dragon hatch. We tried to get Hermione to skive off Herbology, but she refused. There was no point going without her. We all went to Herbology, but she agreed to go after class with us at least. When Herbology was over we threw down our troughs and rushed down to Hagrid's.

He opened the door quickly beckoning us in. "It's nearly out!" He said as we entered. When we sat down the egg was on the table. It had deep cracks in it. There was movement in the egg. With a few more bangs a tiny dragon burst out.

It was black and shimmery. It was the size of a large rat. It had tiny wings. It had a rounded snout and looked cute. It had cat like yellow eyes. Its scales were shimmery and smooth. "Aww." I said involuntarily. Hermione stared wide eyed at it. Aria was grinning at it. I scratched under its chin. "Aren't you cute." I said. It made a chirruping noise and lifted its head up. Hagrid picked it up.

"Aren't you adorable." He crooned. He pet down its back. After a minute the dragon sneezed, and a few sparks flew out.

"I want to hold it." I said. He handed it to me and it knocked its head under my chin. I pet it a few times.

"What's its name Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I am calling him Norbert." He said proudly.

Aria held Norbert next. Hermione declined looking scared.

We left soon after planning to help him care for Norbert. We would all come down and have shifts. I knew I would be taking my camera so that I could show Norbert's growth.

Over the next week Norbert nearly tripled in sized. He was now the size of a small dog. I took pictures of Norbert every shift. I also had Hagrid take some pictures of me holding Norbert. I ordered a special photo album to keep the pictures in. I would have to hide these pictures. If anyone ever saw them I could get arrested. Norbert was now eating rats by the crate. It was clear that his time in Hagrid's hut was coming to an end. He was growing fast and would outgrow the hut any day now.

"Hagrid, I think it's time we talk about the next step for Norbert." I said.

"I think it's time to let him go Hagrid." Hermione said.

"He is getting too big and has almost burned down your hut several times." Aria said.

"He is just a baby. He is too little he would die." He said.

I wracked my brain for a solution. "What about Charlie Weasly!" I said. They all stared at me. "Remember he works with dragons in Romania. Maybe he could take Norbert and then release him when the time comes. How about it Hagrid?" I asked hopefully. I would be sad to see Norbert go but I knew it was for the best.

"Ok, you can ask. I always liked Charlie. He was always great with animals." He said.

Aria, Hermione and I set off back to the castle to write Charlie. "That was a brilliant idea!" Hermione enthused.

"Let's just hope he can take him." Aria said.

We went to the library and wrote the letter to Charlie. Hoping that he would reply quickly and with yes.

Dear Charlie Weasley,

My name is Jamie Potter. Yes, the Jamie Potter. I know your brothers Fred and George. We are quite good friends actually. They told me about your work with dragons. I am writing to you because Hagrid has gotten into trouble. He won a dragon egg in cards and hatched it. It is male Norwegian Ridgeback. The dragon is almost too big for his hut and has almost burned it down several times. He calls it Norbert. My friends Aria, Hermione and I were hoping you could take the Ridgeback. Please let us know asap.

Thanks,

Jamie Potter

I rolled up the letter and we sent it off with a school owl. It was several weeks before we got a reply. Hagrid was no longer doing his game keeping duties. Norbert was taking up all his time and energy. He stopped letting us help as Norbert was getting more volatile. Finally, one morning the school owl dropped in front of me. It had a letter attached to it. I stuck it in my backpack to read in a more secluded setting. After classes Hermione, Aria and I huddled together to read his reply.

Dear Jamie,

Thanks for your letter. It is an honor that you would write to me. I would be more than happy to take the Ridgeback. I think its best if my friends that are coming to visit me next week bring Norbert. The only problem is they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get Norbert up to the Astronomy Tower Saturday at midnight? Let me know as soon as possible. They will bring a crate for him.

Sincerely,

Charlie Weasly

Dear Charlie,

Thank you so much for your help. We will bring Norbert up to the Astronomy tower at midnight. I owe you one big time!

Thanks again,

Jamie Potter

We rushed off to the owlery to send the note to Charlie. In our haste we almost forgot Charlies letter. Aria ran back to get it while we waited. When we arrived at Hagrid's he talked to us through a window.

"Won't let ye in just now. He is at a tricky stage." He said.

When we told him the plan he became teary eyed. Though that may be because Norbert had just bitten him.

"Arrrg! It's alright he just got me boot. He is just playin. He is a baby after all." He said. The baby banged its tail on the wall making the hut shake. We all felt Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

Aria and I were under the invisibility cloak Saturday night walking down to Hagrid's hut. He was teary eyed and stroking Norbert. When we came to retrieve him.

"He will be really happy Hagrid." I said.

"Yea, he will have plenty of room, and be around other dragons." Aria said.

"We will all miss him, but maybe you can go to Romania and see him sometime." I said.

"I know; it's just hard saying goodbye." He choked. "I gave him a sleeping draft to make his journey easier."

I looked at Norbert who was now the size of a small child. I picked him up and his paws were on either side of my neck. His head was drooping over my shoulder. His wings wrapped around my arms. I felt suddenly like a mother about to hand off her child. Hagrid handed Aria a bag with some rats and a teddy bear. With one last goodbye Aria threw the cloak back over us and we headed out to the astronomy tower. We were almost there when we heard a scuffling up ahead. We sunk into the shadows instinctively.

Professor McGonagall had Ron by the ear. "Mr. Weasly what are you doing out of bed?"

"You don't understand Professor I heard Jamie Potter and her friends talking. They have a dragon!" Ron said.

Aria and I looked at each other. He must have somehow read Charlies letter. I pictured the library in my head. He must have been spying on from the shelves behind us. He must have read Charlies letter before Aria came back for it. I smirked he was the only one getting caught. I wanted to laugh, but that would give us away.

"What utter rubbish!" Professor Mcgonagall said. "Come with me Weasly." She dragged him off to her office.

We practically danced up the staircase after that. We both had huge smiles on our faces. When we reached the top of the Astronomy Tower we took off the cloak. The fresh, cool, night air felt amazing. I gently rocked Norbert while we waited for Charlies friends.

There were four of them on broomsticks. They were a cheery lot. They showed us the crate they had rigged up in harness between them. I put Norbert in the crate along with his teddy. Aria gave them the food Hagrid had packed for the journey. We thanked them very much. Then Norbert was going, going, gone! Relief and sadness were neck and neck. I would miss Norbert.

We headed back down the staircase in fairly high spirits. Which abruptly turned to horror as we saw Mr. Filch staring at us. "Well, well, well, we are in trouble." He said with a nasty smile. I couldn't believe we had forgot the cloak on top of the tower.

We both gulped. He took us to Professor Snape's quarters and knocked on the door. It took several minutes before a disgruntled Snape answered the door.

"What is it Filch?" He demanded.

"These two were atop the Astronomy Tower Professor." He said.

"Take them to my office I will deal with them in a moment." He said anger evident in his voice.

Filch took us to the office to wait. We sat down our heads low swinging our feet. Cover up stories chasing each other in my mind. He would probably expel us. I tried not to panic as I thought about what would happen if I was sent back to the Dursleys.

He walked in and dismissed filch who had a gleeful expression on his face. "Well?" He snapped. "You two better have a good reason for being out past curfew and on top of the Astronomy Tower which is off limits outside lessons." He glared at both of us.

We looked at each other unsure what to say. Just then Professor McGonagall came in with Draco. She glared at the two of us.

"You two! First Mr. Weasly and then Mr. Malfoy now you two as well!" She said she looked more likely to breath fire than Norbert. "Professor Snape I think I know what is going on here. I think that Miss. Potter and Miss. Black conspired to get Mr. Weasly in trouble. They fed him some cock and bull story about a dragon to get Mr. Weasly out of bed and in trouble. Well I suppose you two find it amusing that Mr. Malfoy heard the story and got in trouble too." She said breathing heavily.

"Not really. We just wanted to pay back Weasly. He refused to get Hermione when we asked to speak to her. He said he would, but he left us waiting for hours. She told us he never told her." Aria said smoothly.

Draco looked between us. He knew Aria was lying. We had laughed about the spider Aria and I had put on his face. I shot him a warning look that said we would explain later. He nodded slightly.

"Yea that git is always picking on us. Serves him right to get a detention." I said.

Professor Snape looked between us. "Very well, Minerva I will deal with these three." I couldn't tell if he bought the story or not.

"You each will receive detention, and fifty points from Slytherin." He said

"But Professor!" Aria said in outrage.

"That's ridiculous!" I said.

"That's not fair!" Draco said.

"Fifty points each. Do not argue with me!" He snapped.

"There goes the cup." I muttered darkly.

"Yes, because you and your partner in crime Black can't follow the rules. Just like your fathers. Arrogant, rude always in trouble. Think you are above everyone." He snarled.

Aria glared at him. I looked pleadingly at him. "Please professor give us detention, but don't make the house suffer." I said.

"No, you will take your punishment and learn. No more night time wanderings or I promise you it will be your last." He said.

After that we headed back to our dormitory. On the way back we explained to Draco what really happened. He was shocked that we had taken care of a dragon. He said that we really would have to retaliate on Weasly for this one.

"So, what were you doing out?" I asked.

"I was trying to warn you two about Weasly. I never dreamt the dragon part was true, but I knew you were up to something." He said.

"Thanks for covering for us." I said.

"Yea you're not half bad for a Malfoy." Aria smirked.

We were all dreading the dawn. With a hundred and fifty points gone Slytherin would be in last place. We would quickly go from most popular to most hated. The nights surprises weren't over yet. My invisibility cloak was waiting for me on my bed. With a note. Just in case. It read.

The next morning my photo album came. At first everyone passing the Slytherin Hour glass thought there had been some kind of mistake. How could they suddenly be a hundred and fifty points down. Then slowly the story spread. Jamie Potter Quidditch hero had lost them all those points. Her and a couple of other stupid first years. Draco didn't suffer as much because he wasn't as well known. Aria and I however had to deal with the Slytherins anger. Gryffindors clapped as we passed.

"We owe you one." Ron sneered.

"Oh, don't be so happy. You cost Gryffindor first place. You lost them fifty points I heard." Aria retorted.

He scowled but shut up at that. He was going red.

The week didn't get any better. Aria and I were constantly being hit with dung bombs. Our room had been repainted several times. Our books and homework would go mysteriously missing. I finally started putting everything in my trunk. I put an impervious charm I learned from Hermione on it. That way they couldn't paint it or anything. Our sheets went missing often so we were always cold. During practice the team called me the seeker if they had to refer to me. At least I had Aria, Draco, Hermione and the twins. The twins were planning on getting revenge during the summer holiday.

I was hoping if I could win the Quidditch cup at least then I could regain some trust from my housemates. Fred and George assured me that it would all blow over by next year. I hoped it was true. The week after things got a little better. We weren't being hit with as many pranks.

The one thing I had learned about the Slytherin house was that it was a law unto itself. What happened in Slytherin house stayed in Slytherin house. People that messed up were dealt with. Aria, Draco and I had been given the cold shoulder by all our housemates. It was like we didn't exist. We were never looked at or mentioned. I almost preferred insulting. Slytherin house was a true snake pit. It was a dog eat dog house. Because of our shunning we stayed mostly in the library with Hermione. She almost felt bad for us. She didn't approve of our house turning on us, but she did approve of our detention.

The only positive thing was Charlies letter that came about a week after Norbert left.

Dear Jamie,

The Ridgeback arrived safe and sound. I know you will be surprised, but Norbert is actually Norberta. She is adjusting well. She seems a little sad though. I think she misses you lot. Maybe you guys can come visit her sometime this summer. Thank you for doing the right thing. Also thank you for looking out for Hagrid. His heart is in the right place.

Sincerely,

Charlie

Aria, Hermione, and I were all shocked at that news. We went down to Hagrid's hut and told him the news. He was surprised but happy Norberta was safe and sound. He had been able to resume his gamekeeper duties finally. Fang seemed happier with Norberta gone. Fang was probably petrified by her.


	13. Chapter 13

Into the Forest

Aria, Draco, and I got word from Snape that our detention would be that evening. We were all to meet in the entry hall at eleven that night. I wondered if we would be seeing Ron there. We left the common room and headed to the entry hall in silence. Summer had begun so at least it wouldn't be too cold out. Ron showed up a few minutes after us thoroughly bad tempered. I wondered if we were going to be scrubbing the trophy room or something. Whatever our punishment was Filches delighted demeanor and grin did not bode well for us.

"Alright follow me. You know I wish they hadn't let the old punishments die out. Hung you by your ankles from the ceiling for a few days. I keep the chains well-oiled in case they are ever needed. Yes, pain and hard work are the best teachers if you ask me." We were all surprised when he led us onto the grounds.

We trudged behind him trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Soon we were approaching Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid was outside holding a lantern and a crossbow. Fang was at his heels. Hagrid was staring off into the forest. We were going to be with Hagrid. This couldn't possibly be that bad then.

The relief must have shown on my face because Filch said. "Bet you think you will be having a good old time with that oaf. Well let me correct you. It's into the forest you are going, and I am much mistaken if you will all come out in one piece." He said with a nasty smile. Draco paled and looked disbelieving.

Just then Hagrid spotted us. "There you are Filch. Your late. Aria, Jamie alright?" He asked. We nodded.

Filch frowned. "Shouldn't be too friendly with them Hagrid. They are here to be punished."

"That why yer late been lecturing them have ye. It's not your place. Now get going I want to get started." Hagrid said frowning at Filch.

"I will be back for what's left of them at dawn." He said walking back up to the castle.

"Now come over here. I want to talk to ye before we get started. What we are doing is dangerous and I don't want to take any chances. A unicorn has been hurt badly by sumthan and we are going to try to find it. We may have to put it out of its misery." Hagrid said.

"We aren't going into the forest!" Draco said sounding scared. "We can't go in there." He said panicking.

"Ye are if you want to stay here." Hagrid said.

"This isn't for students this is servant stuff. I thought we would be copying lines or something." He said.

Hagrid snorted. "Copying lines. What use is that to anyone? You've done wrong and so now you will do something useful or get out." Hagrid said firmly.

"But it's dangerous in there. I heard there are werewolves in there." He said shuddering. Aria snorted.

"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco said bitterly.

"Do you think your father would rather you expelled? If so then just go back to the castle and pack. If not shut yer trap and let's get started." Hagrid said.

After Draco shut up Hagrid beaconed us forward. He held his lantern close to the ground on the edge of the forest. There were drops of shiny metallic silver liquid on the ground. "This is unicorn blood. Ones been hurt bad. We are going to have to split up into two groups and follow it. It must have been running around since last night. Whoever finds it send up green sparks. If yer in trouble send up red sparks. Let's practice now." Hagrid said. We all sent up red and then green sparks. "Good. Now follow me." He said.

We all followed him into the forest. After a while he came to a stop. "Alright this is where it leads in two different directions so we will have to split up." He said.

"You need to be careful if you run into the centaurs. They will leave you be as long as you don't insult them. They are very prideful and territorial. They are stargazers not interested in anything closer than the moon. They won't interfere in things that they see." He continued.

After a moment of deliberation, he said. "Draco, Jamie you take fang and follow the right path. Ron, Aria and I will take the left."

We all nodded. I patted my leg and Fang came to me. Draco held the lantern. We started following the blood to the right. I inched closer to Draco. The forest was giving me the creeps. Our arms were touching and he was looking around. He glanced sideways at me then wrapped my hand in his. I glanced at him and gave him a small smile. He grinned triumphantly. His blond hair was shining in the moonlight. His grey eyes reminding me of the moon. I blushed lightly as I realized I found him kind of cute. I pushed the thought away and forced myself to focus on the task at hand.

The blood trail was getting thicker and heavier. There were pools at the base of a couple trees like it fell and thrashed before getting back up. We both were on high alert. His hand gripping mine tightly.

We continued following the blood. "What could have done this?" He asked breaking the silence. Fang stayed close beside me.

"Not much. Unicorns are very powerful magic creatures. Not to mention the cost of taking such an innocent life." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well there is a reason we only use the horn and tail in potions. Slaying something so pure has a very high price. It can restore you even if you are an inch from death, but from the moment the blood touches your lips your cursed." I said.

"Cursed how?" He asked.

"You will have but a half-life." I said.

"Death is better then. Isn't it?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"What kind of creatures are in the forest anyway?" He asked.

"From what I read unicorns, thestrals, centaurs, normal forest animals. I don't know all what's in here but if they don't harm Hagrid and he is in here all the time then they can't be that bad. Although do us both a favor if we run into any centaurs let me speak." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you most likely will insult them. Two creatures with huge egos talking doesn't bode well." I said.

"Oi! Are you saying I couldn't handle a half breed?" He said indignantly.

I sighed. "See this is exactly what I mean." I said.

He huffed in exasperation. "What are you implying?" He asked.

"I am just saying your judgmental attitude is going to get you into trouble." I said.

Suddenly the trail led into a clearing. There we saw it. It was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Its white color almost glowing. It had a gash in it side and had silver blood over a huge portion of its body. It was so tragic and terrible. Tears threatened in my eyes. Draco held me back as I went to take a step forward. Just then there was a slithering in the trees. My scar prickled. A black hooded figure came into the clearing and started to drink from the unicorn's side. Draco let out a terrible scream. "A-a-aahhhhhhhhh!" he started scrambling backwards tugging me with him. Fang took off howling tail between his legs. I remembered that Hagrid had said he was a coward before. The hooded figure turned around with silver blood dribbling down its front. My scar burned it felt like hot white knives. I dropped to my knees screaming. Draco got in front of me as the figure came slithering closer. I couldn't speak or move. I wanted to tell him run and save himself, but I couldn't. Draco shot up red and green sparks. Then aimed his wand back at the figure. Suddenly there was the sound of hooves and a centaur I hadn't seen before burst into the clearing. He reared up and struck out at the cloaked figure. It slithered away.

"Are you ok?" The centaur asked. He had platinum blonde hair like the Malfoys and a palomino body.

The pain was subsiding, and I carefully got to my feet with Draco's help. "I think so." I said taking a deep shuddering breath.

"What was that thing?" Draco asked.

"That was an evil that has been lurking in the forest." The centaur said. "I am Firenze who are you?" He asked.

"I am Jamie Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy. Thank you, Firenze, for saving us." I said.

"It is not safe for you here. Why are you in the forest?"

I grinned sheepishly. "Erm we got detention." I said.

"You best get back to Hagrid." Firenze said frowning.

"I signaled him he should be coming." Draco said.

"Very well. I will wait here with you." He said.

"So, what was that thing?" I asked.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for." Firenze asked.

"Yes, it can keep you alive, but it curses you to a half-life. Who would want that though?" I said.

Firenze nodded. "Can you think of no one that has been waiting to return to power?"

"But it's only temporary." I said furrowing my brows thinking.

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this moment?" He asked.

"The sorcerer's stone…. of course! They only have to drink this until they can get to the stone. Who would do that though?" I asked.

"Can you think of no one that has been waiting to return for years? Someone that has been lurking in the shadows?" he asked.

A cold chill spread over me. I remembered what Hagrid had told me once.

 _Some say he died that night. Codswallop in my opinion. Don't know that he had enough human in him to die._

 _Why did he leave at the height of his power then? I had asked_

 _I think he lost his powers. Those he enchanted came back to our side. Don't recon they could have if he was coming back. No, he is in hiding waiting. I don't know how, but something about you stumped him that night._

Panic rose in me. Draco looked at me in alarm. "Voldemort." I whispered. Draco gasped and shuddered.

"What about him?" He asked.

"It was him under that cloak. He is after the stone, so he can come back." I choked out.

Draco looked horrified. Suddenly there was another pounding of hooves and two more centaurs came bursting into the clearing.

"What are you doing Firenze?" The black-haired centaur asked.

"Waiting for Hagrid Bane." He said simply.

"Why are you doing that?" The one with red hair and a chestnut body asked.

"To keep them safe Ronan." Firenze said.

"It is not our place to chase after stray humans in our forest!" Bane said hotly.

"I am sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." Ronan said looking disappointed.

"For the best! What is that to do with us! We are not supposed to interfere!" Bane roared angrily.

"Do you know why that unicorn was slain? Do you know what lurks in the forest or have the planets not let you in on that secret?" Firenze said angrily.

"What have you been telling them?!" Bane said getting even angrier. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am setting myself against the evil in the forest. Yes, with humans alongside me if I must." Firenze said rearing on his back legs. Pawing the ground in anger.

Bane and Ronan gave Firenze a disgusted look and took off. A few seconds later Hagrid came crashing through the trees. "What happened?" He asked. Seeing us standing there looking shocked and Firenze looking angry.

"There was a hooded figure. Firenze saved us. The unicorn is dead Hagrid there." I said pointing.

He examined the body sighing sadly. "We best get you two back."

Firenze nodded and took off saying "Good luck Jamie Potter."

On the way back to where Hagrid had left the others we detailed what we saw. I left out the part of me suspecting it was Voldemort. I doubted anyone would believe me.

Aria rushed forward as soon as she saw us and hugged me. "Are you ok? What happened?" She asked.

"Later." I muttered seeing Ron's curious glance.

When we made it back to the common room I filled Aria in on what happened in the forest. I also filled Draco in on all we knew about the stone.

He gaped at us. "I swear you two know everything that goes on around here. How are you this well informed?" He asked. Aria and I grinned purely Slytherin grins.

"A good Slytherin doesn't give away their advantage." I said.

Draco laughed. "You know and to think I was once worried about you being Gryffindor."

I shrugged. "I am pretty much half Slytherin half Gryffindor." I shrugged. "I mean if I was in Gryffindor people would trust me a lot more. Here though I have the chance to help people I wouldn't have before."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"Well, look at Draco here. Without my guidance he would be his father's puppet." I said smirking.

"Oi! That's not true!" he said hotly.

"Not to mention who could reign you and the twins in." I said pointing a thumb at Aria.

Aria smirked at me. "Rein us in do you? More like who else could we have corrupted so thoroughly."

We all started laughing. I sighed. "We need to tell Hermione tomorrow." I said. Aria nodded. We all went to bed. I had dreams of green light high-pitched laughs and a hooded figure covered in blood.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked in alarm as we filled her in on the night's events.

"Who else could it be Mione?" Aria said.

"The most worrying question is who is helping him? I mean it has to be one of the teachers." I said.

"Why would one of the teachers do that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Why would one of them try to kill me?" I retorted.

Draco frowned and took a deep breath. We all looked at him waiting. "Professor Snape used to be a death eater. I know because he is friends with my father. My father was one two." He said scowling.

"Are you telling me you now think Snape was cursing my broom instead of using a counter curse?" I asked stunned. Would this man that could possibly be my father try to kill me?

Hermione looked thoughtful. "He did try to get past the dog on Halloween. We have seen him trying to get information from Quirell. I mean really the evidence is stacked against him."

"Doesn't mean he is guilty. Dumbledore obviously trust him." Aria said.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would hire a former death eater." Hermione said.

"I didn't want to believe it was him at first, but as Hermione said the evidence all points to him." Draco said.

"I don't know it would be almost impossible to fool Dumbledore though." Aria said.

"Who knows what Snape said to convince him of his loyalty." Hermione said.

I shook my head. "No, no it can't be him. It can't." I almost begged.

They all looked at me questioningly. I knew I couldn't keep this from them anymore. I took a deep breath. "I haven't told you guys this. I wanted to be sure before I told you, but I can't hide this anymore. When my letter arrived, it was addressed as Jamie Snape. I asked my aunt and she knew Professor Snape from when they were kids. Apparently, he knew my mum they lived in the same neighborhood. He has a picture of them when they were younger in his office. I think he might be my real father." I said.

They all gasped. "Wow." Aria breathed.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Hermione demanded.

"As I said I wanted to be sure." I said.

"Oh, Jamie…" Draco said looking at me. He looked sad. "We will find out the truth. We can't rule him out as a suspect. He doesn't know he could possibly be your father. When this is over, and we find out the truth. We will give him something worth fighting for." Draco said.

"What are we going to give him that could turn him against Voldemort?" I asked.

"You." Draco said beaming.

"Yeah! He could never turn on his own daughter." Aria said.

"No parent would idly stand by and let their child die." Hermione said.

"Now, the only question that remains is what do we do about all this?" I said.

"Well it doesn't seem like Quirell has given in, yet right?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't heard anything yet." I said.

"He still doesn't know how to get past fluffy either." Aria said.

"Voldemort is waiting in the forest for whoever is helping him weither it is Snape or not. We need to be careful. We need to be smart." Draco said.

"Besides he may have found out how to get past Fluffy without Hagrid's help." Hermione said.

I thought of Hagrid who would never let Dumbledore down. Although he was prone to letting secrets slip. He also had a weakness for beast. Look at Norberta for instance. Winning a dragon off some random stranger in a pub what are the odds. Then a horrifying thought struck me. "Norberta…" I whispered.

"What?" Draco asked.

I stood up suddenly. "Don't you think it odd that Hagrid wanted a dragon more than anything and a stranger happens to have on in his pocket. How many people would carry around a dragon egg if it's illegal? He never told us what the person looked like. It could have been anyone under that cloak. They could have wedeled out of Hagrid how to get past Fluffy. How did I not see this before!?" They all gasped in horror and we took off towards Hagrid's hut.

He was outside shelling peas when we approached. "Ello taking a study break? Want some tea?" He asked.

"No Hagrid we are in a hurry." I said.

"Hagrid when you won Norberta what did the person look like?" Hermione asked.

"Don know never lowered his hood." He said shrugging.

We all shared a horrified glance. "What? It's not that unusual. Get a lot of funny folk at the hogshead. The pub down in the village. Might have been a dragon dealer might have he." He said eyeing us wearily.

"What did you talk about?" I asked.

"He asked about what I did. I told him I worked at Hogwarts. He asked what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him about them and told what I really wanted was a Dragon. That's when he said he had a dragon egg and would play me for it." He said.

"Did he ask about Fluffy?" Aria asked.

"Well, yea he was interested in Fluffy. Who wouldn't be? I mean even at Hogwarts it's not often you hear about three headed dogs." He said.

"What did he want to know about Fluffy?" Draco asked.

"It's a bit fuzzy he kept buying me drinks. Hang on." He paused for a minute. "He said he wanted to be sure I could handle a dragon. He didn't want it going to any old home. I told him that after Fluffy a dragon would be a piece of cake. The key is to know how to calm him. Fluffy for example all you have to do is play him a bit of music and he goes straight to sleep." He froze. "I should've told you that! Forget I said it." We all started running back up to the castle. We ignored his calls of "Where are you lot going!"

We went back to the library and sat down heavily. We all exchanged terrified looks. "All that's left is for Quirell to break." I said heavily.

"It will be gone by Tuesday." Aria said.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

"We keep an eye on things and if Quirell breaks we do what should have been done ages ago. We tell Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Besides they always said Voldemort was the most afraid of Dumbledore. As long as he is here it's safe." I said. We all relaxed a little at that thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Through the Trap door

The weeks went by fast with finals approaching. Hermione had made everyone even the twins study charts. They quickly tossed theirs in the fire smirking. Hermione ground her teeth at this but wisely did not say anything.

"Hermione the exams are ages away!" Aria complained.

"Ten weeks that is not ages! That is like a second to Nicholas Flammel." She said sharply.

"We aren't over six-hundred years old Hermione. Why are you so worried? You already know it all." I said.

"Why am I worried? Your joking! We have to pass these exams to get into our second year!" She said.

"You already know everything though Granger." Draco drawled.

"I don't! Honestly is should have started studying ages ago! I don't know what's gotten into me." She said.

Aria and I smirked grinning at each other. "You know Shadow. I think we are being a bad influence." I said.

"I think you may be right Phoenix." Aria said.

"How will I ever live?" Hermione snorted at our antics.

Draco grinned. "You two may be right next thing you know she will be acting like a Slytherin." Draco said.

We all burst into laughter at that thought. Hermione with her ridged rules. The thought of her ever being able to sneak or be super cunning was ludacris.

"I don't know. The way she wedeled Hagrid into telling us what was protecting the stone was pretty Slytherin." I teased.

"Yeah but when she covered for us in the bathroom that was pure Gryffindor." Aria said.

"I think this lioness makes a good Slytherin pet." Draco said.  
"I am not the Slytherin pet." Hermione said indignantly.

"You hang out more with Slytherins than your own house." I pointed out.

"Yea and it's not like being the Slytherin pet lioness is a bad thing." Aria smirked.

Draco nodded. "Yes, we look out for our own so your well protected."

We all went back to studying. Hermione's face incredulous. Draco, Aria, and I were all wearing Slytherin smirks.

Aria, Draco and I spent most of the time revising with Hermione in the library. We kept a close eye on Quirell who was looking paler and more jumpy than usual. We also stopped by and made sure Fluffy was alive and well.

The day of exams arrived. In years to come I would still not understand how I made it through exams when expecting Voldemort to come bursting in at any moment. We had two exams for most subjects written and practical. The written exams weren't hard. We didn't have practical exams in history of magic. We were given new anti-cheating quills for our written exams.

Hermione drove us nuts going over the questions after each exam. "Mione... please don't you're going to make me sick! We all know you passed." Aria whined.

"Yeah Granger we just lived through exams. I don't want to relive them already. We still have practical exams to do to." Draco said.

The twins caught up to us. "Oi! Shadow, Phoenix come on." Fred said.

"It's time for the end of year prank!" George said.

Fred grabbed me, and George grabbed Aria. "See you later Mione! Draco!" I called. She just waved fighting a smile. She liked our pranks though she would never admit it. Draco looked put out. I think he wanted to be part of our group.

"Ok so what's the plan?" I asked as we entered an empty classroom.

"Well we were thinking that we should give the teachers a hair removing potion." Fred said grinning.

"That's brilliant!" I said grinning hugely.

Aria laughed. "Imagine Flitwick with no hair! He will look like a garden gnome!" We all burst into laughter at that moment.

We headed off to make the potion. The potion lab was open, and we all set to work. After making the potion we slipped down to the kitchens and slipped it into the drink for the high table. We were excited for dinner.

When dinner started we studiously kept our eyes off the high table. Draco watching us with interest. He kept looking around waiting for the prank to take effect. Suddenly he gasped and burst into laughter. Soon the whole hall was laughing.

All the teachers were completely hairless. They all looked like bald aliens or something. Professor Snape looked like he was going to force feed poison to whomever did this. Professor Dumbledore looked bemused. Professor McGonagall looked stern and very upset. Professor Flitwick did indeed look like a garden gnome. Hagrid was the only teacher laughing. His deep booming laugh echoing in the hall. "It's like they are back again!" He said.

Professor Snape hissed something to Professor Dumbledore who nodded serenely. Professor Quirell was scowling looking stony faced. Professor Snape returned a few minutes later. His shoulder length black hair and bushy black eyebrows back. His black eyes burning like coals. He gave each of the teachers a sip of a potion and their hair all came back. McGonagall's auburn hair was flowing straight down her back. I wondered why she didn't always leave it down. She looked beautiful and younger. I supposed that was the point. Her hair in a crisp bun made her look ordered and stern. Professor Snape was looking around the hall. It was almost if he could see inside everyone. Like if he looked hard enough he would see who the culprit was.

The hall was alight with giggles and excited chatter. This was definitely the best prank to date. I could see the summer being filled with scheming with the twins and Aria. Having prank wars. I hoped I would get to visit them this summer. I knew they couldn't come to private drive but maybe I would get invited to their houses.

For our Transfiguration practical we had to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. Points were given for how pretty the snuff box was and taken off if it still had whiskers. For charms we had to make a pineapple tap-dance across the table. In potions we had to make a Forgetfulness Potion. I couldn't help cheering with the rest when he told us to put our spoons down. Exams were officially over. Hermione, Draco, Aria and I all decided to go by the lake to relax. We watched the twins tickling the giant squid.

Aria sighed happily. "No more studying! No more homework!" She laid back with her hands behind her head.

Draco laid back to and I put my head on his stomach. He smiled and stoked my hair. I put my legs over Aria. Hermione was laying on the other side of Draco arms out palms up on the grass enjoying the sun.

Everyone was in high spirits that night. The twins let off filibuster fireworks in the common room. The common room was filled with red and blue stars that bounced from floor to ceiling for half an hour.

The next day I was walking by an empty classroom headed to the owlery to send a note to Remus that exams were done. I also wanted to tell him about the marauders latest prank. I stopped dead when I heard Quirell's trembling voice.

"Ok, Ok I will do it." He said. He hurried from the classroom straightening his turban.

The letter forgotten I rushed back to the common room to tell Aria and Draco. They looked grim faced when I told them. We headed up to Gryffindor tower to get Hermione. The fat lady eyed us suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Just then the portrait hole opened, and Neville stepped out.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked. He eyed Draco warily.

"We need to see Hermione can you get her for us?" I asked.

"Sure." He said heading back in. A few minutes later he returned Hermione following him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We need to talk to you alone. Can you come with us please?" Aria asked.

"Sure." She said. We headed off to an empty class room.

We filled Hermione in on what I heard. "We have to go to Dumbledore." She said.

We all nodded. None of us knew where the headmaster's office was. We ran into McGonagall in the corridors. "What are you four doing?" She asked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said rather bravely.

"Why do you need to do that?" Professor McGonagall asked like this was a very fishy thing.

"It's about the Sorcerer's Stone." I said bluntly.

She dropped the handful of books she was carrying. "How do you know about that?" She asked.

"We know someone is trying to steal it." I said.

"Well I assure you the stone is well protected." She said.

"Can we speak to Professor Dumbledore?" Aria asked.

"Professor Dumbledore has been called away on urgent business at the ministry." She said.

"He needs to come back this is important!" I said.

"Something you have to say is more important than the ministry Miss Potter?" She said skeptically.

"Someone is after the stone. It needs to be moved or at least watched." I said.

"Believe me when I say no one can steal the stone. It is too well protected. Professor Dumbledore will return in the morning. I will inform him of your concern. Now off to your dorms." She said sternly.

We left to an empty class room. "It's tonight!" I said. "I bet you the ministry will get a real shock when Dumbledore shows up." I said.

"Your probably right he knows everything and now Dumbledore is out of the way." Aria said,

"But what do we do." Hermione said.

"I am going through that trap door tonight. I am going to try and get to the stone first." I said.

"We are coming too." Draco said.

"Yeah you're not going alone." Aria added.

"We are in this together." Hermione said.

My eyes prickled with tears. For the first time in my life I had people I could depend on. I loved them all immensely.

I nodded. "Alright if you're all sure. Hermione meet us outside the portrait hole at midnight. Both common rooms should be empty by then. Aria, Draco, and I will come under my dad's old cloak." I said. We all agreed then Hermione went back to the tower and we went back to the Dungeons.

At a quarter till I made my way to my trunk and took out the cloak and the flute Hagrid made me. Aria and I went down to the common room where Draco was waiting. I threw the cloak over us and we set out. Hermione was waiting for us just outside the Portrait of Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was gone. We all bunched together and I threw the cloak over us it was a tight fit. We had to walk slow and carefully.

Peeves came zooming out of a classroom when we were on the second floor. He looked around suspiciously. "Who's there? Know your there even if I can't see you." He said. "Should tell Filch I should if something is creeping about the castle."

Draco suddenly spoke making his voice raspy. "It is I the Bloody Baron. I have business here tonight. Leave this place." He said.

Peeves dropped a few inches in the air looking panicked. "So sorry your bloodiness. I didn't see you there. Of course, I didn't forgive old Peeves little joke sir. Hope your business goes well Baron." He said flying off.

"That was brilliant." I whispered. Draco's cheeks tinged pink. We finally approached the third floor. The forbidden corridor looking more menacing than ever. As we approached the door we heard music.

"He is already in there. Look I don't know what is going to happen you can all turn back now. I won't blame you." I said.

They all shook their heads. "We are in this together." Aria said.

I nodded, and we pushed the door open. A harp was playing a soft tune. Fluffy was sound asleep. We took off the cloak we wouldn't need it now. Draco and I pulled open the trap door.

"I will go first. If something happens don't follow go to the Owlery and send for Dumbledore." I said.

They all nodded, and I put my legs over the edge of the hole. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on something soft and squishy. I struggled towards a ledge and lit my wand.

"It's ok it's a soft landing. There is a plant to break your fall." I called. More thuds and everyone was next me on the ledge.

"It's Devils Snare. We will have to be careful. It could strangle us. If it gets you shoot fire at it. It hates heat and light." Hermione said. Everyone lit their wands and we followed the ledge with our wands towards our feet until we reached a door.

"That must have been Sprouts." I said. I opened the door and it was a narrow chamber. There were hundreds of birds flying above.

"Do you think they will attack if we try to cross?" Aria asked.

"Only one way to find out." I said.

I ran full out with my arms over my head. I made it to the door and nothing happened. The rest came over and Hermione tried the unlocking spell on the door. It didn't work. We looked back up at the birds. They were glittering. Birds don't glitter. I looked closer.

"Their keys! Winged keys!" I exclaimed.

They all looked dumfounding realizing I was right. I was looking at the lock when

Aria said. "We have to catch it!" She was pointing out a broom.

"Wait here I will be right back." I said.

"It's going to be old fashioned like the lock and bronze." Draco said.

After kicking off and searching for several minutes I found it. It had a crumpled wing from being caught already. I rocketed upward and hit my head on the ceiling. With all the keys it was hard to get a hold of it. Finally, I managed to pin it to the wall with a sickening crunch. I landed and jammed the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and as soon as it did the battered key took off again. This next chamber was huge and had a giant chess board in the middle.

"That was Flitwick's, and this must be McGonagall's." Hermione said.

"I think we have to join them." Draco said. He walked up to the black knight and asked. "Do we have to join you?" The knight nodded. Draco went thoughtful and after a minute said. "Ok, well don't be offended but none of you are that good at chess."

Hermione said. "We are not offended just tell us what to do."

"Well, Hermione you take the place of that bishop. Aria you take the place of that castle. Jamie you take the place of that pawn. I will take the place of this knight." He said.

The pieces moved off the board as he spoke. We took our places and the white side moved first. I had a new appreciation for Draco's chess skills. Each time a black piece was taken the white pieces showed no mercy smashing them before dragging them off the board. Draco managed to take almost as many white pieces as we lost black. Several times he noticed just in time that one of us was in danger and saved us.

Suddenly he paused thinking. "Yes, it's got to happen." He said softly.

"What's got to happen?" I asked frightened.

"I have got to be taken." He said eyeing the queen who was looking at him.

"NO!" Aria, Hermione and I screamed at the same time.

"There has got to be another way." I said desperately.

"There is not. That's chess sometimes you've got to make sacrifices." He snapped.

"No." I protested. He shot me a glare.

"Do you want Voldemort to come back? I sure don't. We are wasting time. When she takes me, it will leave you free to checkmate the King. Do not linger. Just go." He said.

I nodded feeling my blood drain from my face. He looked me in the eyes as the queen wacked him in the head. He crumpled to the floor.

"Draco!" I screamed, and tears ran down my face. I pulled myself together as she pulled him off the board. He will be fine. He has to be. I moved in front of the King and he threw his crown at my feet. He moved aside to let us through. I gave one last glance at Draco's unconscious form.

I opened the door and gagged. There was a putrid smell coming from the chamber. I pulled my robe over my face. Hermione and Aria did the same. As we stepped into the chamber there was a huge twenty-foot troll with a bloody lump on its head. I was relieved we didn't have to face this one. A twelve-foot troll was bad enough. We made it across the chamber to another door.

As soon as we entered this chamber flames sprung up behind in the doorway behind us and the archway in front of us. The flames behind us were a violent purple and the ones in front of us were a deep black. There was nothing in the chamber but a table with seven bottles of varying shapes and sizes, and a scroll of parchment. I opened the parchment and read.

Danger lies before you while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will help you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead.

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wines left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you clearly see, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant hold death on their insides;

Fourth, the second on the left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them. Though different at first sight.

I handed the parchment to Hermione who read it then handed it to Aria. I was amazed to see Hermione smiling. It was the very last thing I felt like doing.

"Brilliant," Hermione said. "This isn't magic it's logic a puzzle. A lot of the greatest witches and wizards haven't got an ounce of logic; they'd be stuck in here forever. Let me see that parchment a minute."

Aria handed the parchment back to Hermione. We watched quietly as she muttered the poem to herself pointing to the bottles as she walked down the table.

After a few minutes she clapped her hands together. "I got it!" She said. "This small one will get us through the black flames towards the stone." She said pointing to a small bottle. I picked it up opening it.

I frowned. "There is barely enough for two swallows." I said thinking for a second. "Which one will get you back to through the purple fire?" I asked.

She pointed to a rounded bottle on the right end. "Ok, you take that and go get Draco. Get to the Owlery and send for Dumbledore. Aria and I will try to hold off Snape or whoever it is." I said.

Aria gave me a strange look. "Are you sure you want me to go with you instead of Hermione?" She asked.

I nodded. "Unless you would rather go back." I said.

She shook her head. "No, I will go." She said.

Hermione threw herself at us. "You will be careful both of you?" She asked.

"Yes." We both said.

"You're both great witches you know that right." She said.

"Not as good as you Mione." I said.

She gave a shaky laugh. "Me books and cleverness. There are more important things, like friendship, and loyalty." She said.

"You go first. You're sure of which is which?" Aria asked.

Hermione nodded and picked up the rounded bottle. She took a swig and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" I asked panicking.

"No, but it feels like ice." She said.

"Hurry before it wears off." Aria said. Hermione turned and with a final wave disappeared into the purple flames.

I had the bottle in my hand. "Sure, you want to do this?" I asked, and Aria nodded.

"Let's go save the world." Aria said with a weak smile.

I nodded and took a swig before handing it to Aria. I shuddered Hermione was right it was like ice. Aria drank the rest and we looked at each other then headed into the fire together.


	15. Chapter 15

The Man with Two Faces.

As we stepped into the fire we were surrounded by black flames. The flames did not hurt us though. We stepped through the flames into a brightly lit chamber. My mouth dropped as I recognized the purple turban. It was Professor Quirell! I gasped, and Aria glared.

He turned around smiling. "Ah Miss. Potter and Miss. Black. I was wondering if I would see you here Miss. Potter. I am surprised to see you here Miss. Black. I guess I shouldn't be though since you two are glued at the hip. How very like your fathers you are. Yes, they were close as well." Quirell said.

"It was you all along!" I said angrily.

"And here we thought it was Snape." Aria said bitterly.

He laughed a cackling laugh that did not suite him. "Ah, yes, it was quite convenient. Who would suspect pppoor stuttttering Professor Quirell with him running around like an overgrown bat." He said sneering.

With a snap of his fingers we were both bound and gagged. We shared a petrified look. Quirell was pushing against the mirror and circling around it.

"I see myself presenting it to my master, but where is it." He hissed in frustration. "Help me master." He pleaded.

We both looked around the room waiting for some sign of Voldemort's presence. To our horror the answer sounded like it was coming from Quirell's turban.  
"Use the girl. Use Potter." A high cold voice commanded.

Aria screamed and struggled against her binds and gag. Quirell snapped his fingers again and the ropes fell off. He pointed his wand at Aria.

"Come here Potter. Try anything and your little friend will suffer the consequences." He said.

She shook her head in a no. She managed to spit out her gag. "Don't do it Jamie!" She said. She turned to Quirell. "Touch her and I swear to merlin you will regret ever hearing that piece of filths name." She snarled.

He snapped his fingers and the gag flew back in place. I walked forward shakily. I couldn't let him hurt Aria. I put his hands on my shoulders and nearly vomited. "Get your filthy hands off me scum." I snarled.

He ignored me and centered me in front of the mirror. I just have to look, and I lie about what I see. I wanted more than anything in that moment to keep the stone from Quirell. If I looked in the Mirror I should where the stone is. I was surprised by what I saw. I saw myself smiling and my mirror-self winked. My mirror-self lifted her hand out of her robe pocket and she held a blood red stone. She placed a finger to her lips still smiling and placed the stone back into her robe pocket. My robe pocket had a sudden weight dropped into it. I put my hand in my robe pocket and was stunned. My hand wrapped around the stone. I had somehow gotten the stone.

"Well, what do you see?" Quirell asked impatiently.

I schooled my features. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. Slytherins won the house cup. I am also Quidditch Captain. I am holding up the Quidditch Cup." I invented.

"Damn it!" He hissed shoving me away, so he could look in the mirror again. I was slowing crawling backwards towards where Aria and my wands had fallen.

Suddenly a high-pitched voice spoke again. "She lies! She lies!" The voice hissed.

Quirell rounded on me angrily. "Get back here Potter and tell me the truth." He demanded pointing his wand again at Aria. I kept backing away if I let him get me he would get the stone.

The roped around Aria began to tighten I could tell she was struggling to breath.

"Stop it!" I said. "OK! I am coming!" I said.

He stopped the spell and Aria was still shaking and gasping. I approached the mirror again. "I see my family we are together again." I said muttering.

"Let me speak to her." The high-pitched voice demanded.

"But master you are not strong enough." Quirell protested.

"I have strength enough for this." The voice hissed.

Quirell turned his back to me. I watched in a horrified trance as he unwrapped his turban slowly. When the last of it came off I gasped. Where the back of Quirell's head should be there was a face. The face had snake like red eyes and slits for nostrils. My scar burned again. I clutched my head and hissed out a breath.

"See what I have become Jamie Potter. Mere shadow and vapor. I only have form when I share another's body. Look at what you have made me. You can join me Jamie. I can bring your parents back. All you have to do is give me that stone in your pocket." He hissed.

"Never! I will die before I join you." I screamed.

"Fool, just like your parents. They died begging me for mercy." He taunted.

"Liar!" I screamed.

"Yes, your parents were brave. You will die like them." He said.

He turned to Aria and released her. "You have a choice Miss. Black you can follow me or die like your foolish friend here." He said

"I would never betray my friend. Especially not for scum like you Voldy." She spat.

She was suddenly thrown across the room and slumped against the wall. "Aria!" I screamed. In my anger I charged at Quirell knocking him onto the floor. I started punching every inch of him I could reach. Then I punched the snake faced bastard in the face. Where I hit him the skin boiled at my touch. Suddenly I was blasted back. Quirell stood up Voldemort's face still towards me.

"Give me that stone! Or your friend dies!" He said and Quirell was pointing his wand at Aria. I saw our wands at my feet and grabbed mine.

"Protificus Totalus!" I cried.

Quirell spun around and with a flick of his wand deflected the spell that would have immobilized him.

"Seize her!" He the high-pitched voice cried. I started running backwards. Quirell caught me by the arms. My scar exploded. I screamed out. I couldn't move. He released me his hands an angry red.

"Master I cannot hold her!" He cried. "My hands! My hands!"

"Then kill her you fool." His high-pitched voice demanded.

He wrapped his hand tightly around my throat squeezing as hard as he could. I chocked and sputtered unable to breath. My scar burst open again. He released me again. This time he drew his wand and pointed it at me. I knew the only thing that would save me now would be to keep him in too much pain to cast the spell. So, I did the only thing I could think of and locked his arms in a vice grip. I gritted my teeth against the pain. He was shrieking. I let go of one of his arms and shoved my hand on his face. He screamed even louder dropping his wand. I couldn't hold on anymore.

"You useless, worthless fool!" The high pitch voice cried.

"Master please have mercy, have mercy! We will succeed just give me another chance."

"You have failed me!" The voice said.

Then the face rose out of Quirell's head and he was dead within seconds. If he hadn't been trying to kill me I would have felt sorry for him. The world was spinning and I was fading away. I couldn't hold on anymore. I sank into blackness.

I awoke, and my vision was fuzzy. My head ached, and my body felt like I had been beaten. I saw a burry gold something. A snitch? I tried to reach for it but was unable to. My arms were like led.

My vision came into focus and it wasn't a snitch it was a pair of circular gold rimmed glasses. There were sitting on a long-crooked nose.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I asked groggily.

He chuckled softly and said. "Yes, my dear girl. How are you feeling?" He asked gently. I tried to remember what exactly happened.

My heart started pounding and I tried to sit up. "Aria! Professor the stone!" I said panicking.

"Calm down or Madame Pomphrey will kick me out. You are a little behind the times. Aria is safe I assure you." He said pointing to the sleeping figure in the bed next to me.

I calmed down slightly. "What about the stone sir?" I asked.

"He did not get it. You managed to keep him off it." His said a hard glint entering his eyes.

"Where is he? He didn't get away?" I asked trying to remember it was fuzzy.

"Professor Quirell died. Voldemort left him for dead. He shows as much mercy to his followers as he does his enemies." Dumbledore said.

I looked at him confused. "You said the name." I admonished.

"Yes Jamie, I always use the proper name for things. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." He said, and I nodded.

I took a deep breath and looked over at the bed next to me. "Will she be ok?" I asked. I couldn't believe she had almost died because of me.

"There will be no lasting effects." He assured me.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"Three days." He said. Wow three days.

"Sir can I ask you something? I want the truth." I said.

"Ask away my dear. I will answer if I can. I will of course not lie." He said.

"Why is Voldemort so determined to kill me?" I asked.

"Alas the first question you ask I cannot answer. When you are older. I know you will tire of hearing this, but when you are ready I will tell you." He said.

I nodded disappointed. "Why couldn't Quirell touch me? My touch burned him." I asked.

"Quirell could not touch you because your mother died to save you. Your mother loved you so much that she gave her life for you. The ones we love never really leave us. She left her mark on you. There are many things Voldemort doesn't understand. Love is one of those things. Her love for you, being marked by something so good so pure. That is the reason Quirell could not touch you. He being full of hatred and greed sharing his body with Voldemort could not touch something marked by something so good." He said.

I turned my face away a tear slipping down it.

"How did I get the stone from the mirror?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Ah, now I am glad you asked that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas. Between you and me that's saying something. Only someone who wanted to find the stone not use it could retrieve it from the mirror." He said.

"So where is the stone now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Not to be distracted I see. The stone was destroyed." He said.

"What about your friend Nicholas?" I asked horrified.

"Oh, you know about Nicholas well you did do the thing properly didn't you?" He said chuckling. "Well, Nicholas and I had a little chat. We agreed it's for the best. He and his wife Perenell have enough elixir stored to set their affairs in order then they will die. To them it's like going to sleep after an extremely long day. After all, to the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure." He said.

"How did I keep him off the stone? I blacked out." I asked.

"I arrived in time to prevent him from taking it, I feared I was too late." He said gravely.

"You almost were! I couldn't have kept him off any longer." I said.

"Not the stone girl. You! You almost died. The effort involved nearly killed you for one terrible moment I thought it had. Mr. Malfoy was most upset. Threw several dark curses in a tantrum. Told me his father would hear about how I endangered a student." He chuckled eyes sparkling with mischief. "Miss. Granger was beside herself with worry." He said.

"They both are ok then?" I asked.

"Oh, yes they have been chomping at the bit to see you." He leaned a little closer and whispered. "I know for a fact they have been borrowing your fathers cloak to come see you both at night." His face full of amusement. I chuckled. I looked at my bedside table it was full of flowers and treats.

"From your friends and admirers. What happened down in the chamber between you and Professor Quirell is a complete secret so naturally the whole school knows. I believe the Weasly twins are responsible for trying to send you both toilet seats. Madame Pomphrey did not think it very hygienic and confiscated them." He said. "I think they thought you two would find it amusing." He chuckled.

"I have the best friends I could ever ask for." I smiled. "Aria and the twins always keep me on my toes. Hermione helps me keep up my studies. Draco is always there for me when I need him. I never had that before I came here. Hogwarts is home for me. At Hogwarts I have friends…." I said.

"And family?" He asked questioning.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Have you not wondered about your last name?" He asked.

"I have sir believe me, but I didn't know how to find out the truth. Are you saying what I think your saying though?" I asked.

He nodded. "Your mother came to me before they took you into hiding. She said that incase anything happened to them she wanted the truth known. Severus Snape is your father." He said.

Tears started falling down my face. "How come you sent me to live with my Aunt and Uncle then?" I asked angrily my fist balled up.

"Because at the time he was consumed with the grief of losing your mother. Not to mention the blood wards at your aunts helped protect you." He added.

"Blood wards?" I questioned.

"Yes, your mothers sacrifice left a protection on you. It is strengthened by being around and sharing a home with her living relative." He said.

"Aunt Petunia…" I said.

"Yes, she is the last remaining relative of your mother." He said.

"What if I want to tell my father the truth? What if I want to go live with him?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't stop you, but think of what this knowledge could do to him. He lost eleven years with his only daughter. It could destroy him." He said sadly.

"So, you don't think I should tell him?" I asked.

"That is a choice only you can make." He said.

I took a deep breath. "I want to leave my Aunt and Uncles. I need my father." I said.

"Well, I ask that you at least take the summer to consider it." He said.

I nodded sighing. He left soon after.

Aria woke up a little later and I filled her in on everything. Madame Pomphrey bustled around us. Checking us over.

"You have some visitors, but I think you should rest." She told us.

"Oh, go on Madame Pomphrey." Aria begged.

"Please! You let the Headmaster in." I pointed out.

"Yes, well that was the Headmaster." She said.

"Please!" We said together.

She sighed. "Oh, very well." She said.

Draco came and gave me a hug. Hermione gave me a hug then rushed over to Aria. The twins each gave me a hug while Draco glared at them. The twins then went over to Aria.

"I was so worried." Draco said. "Dumbledore thought you were…. if Quirell wasn't dead, I would kill himself." He said darkly.

I kissed his cheek and he went pink. "I am fine Draco." I said.

Hermione came over. "You simply must tell us everything." She said. Aria and I told them all everything. I filled in from where Aria was knocked out. They were a very good audience gasping in all the right places. When we told them, what was under the turban Hermione screamed out loud. I told them what Dumbledore had told me.

The twins bursting into laughter had us all looking at them. They were rolling on the floor. "What is so funny?" I asked.

Fred sat up still laughing. "You remember when we got that detention." He said.

"The one we got because we bewitched a snowball." George continued.

"We just realized." Fred said.

"We bewitch a snowball to repeatedly." George said.

"Hit Voldemort in the face." Fred finished.  
We all were holding our sides with laughter as we remembered that. I was imagining the look of fury on the snake like face as he was hit repeatedly with a snowball.

Madam Pomphrey came and shooed everyone out. It was a restful evening. The next morning, we ate breakfast.

"Can we go?" I whined.

Madam Pomphrey said briskly. "The headmaster says you two are to be allowed to go to the feast." She sniffed as if the headmaster didn't realize how risky feast could be. "You two have another visitor." She said.

"Oh good." I said.

"Who?" Aria asked.

Hagrid lumbered in. As usual when indoors he looked too big to be allowed.

"Hagrid!" We said happily.

Great big tears welled in his eyes. "You could have died!" he sobbed. "I will never forgive myself!" He said still sobbing.

"Calm down Hagrid." Aria said bewildered.

"Yeah, this is Voldemort we are talking about he would have found out somehow." I soothed.

"Dddont say the name." He choked.

"VOLDEMORT." I bellowed, and he was so shocked he stopped crying. "I have met him, and I am calling him by his name. Calm down Hagrid. Please cheer up." I said.

He sidled over to my bed and handed me a leather album. "Got yer something." He said.

I opened it curious. It was filled with pictures of my parents when they were at Hogwarts. Towards the end it was my mother and James. Their wedding and shortly after I was born. Some of me as a baby.

"Knew you didn't have any pictures, so I wanted to give yer some. Asked all their old school friends." He said. "Do ye like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it Hagrid!" I said.

He sidled over to Aria. "I got you one two. He handed her a similar leather album. "I know you don't have many pictures of yer mum or dad." He said. Aria teared up.

"Thanks Hagrid." She said.

Soon it was time for the feast and the hall was decked out in red and gold in celebration of Gryffindors victory. I was sad to end the year in the loss of the house cup. Fortunately, we won the Quidditch cup thanks to Draco winning the last game in my place.

"A great ending to another year at Hogwarts. Currently the house points stand as thus. Gryffindor in the lead with four hundred and sixty-two points. Ravenclaw with three hundred and ninety-two. Hufflepuff with three hundred and seventy-four. Last place Slytherin with three hundred and fifty-two points. The Gryffindor table erupted into applause.

"I have some last-minute points to hand out however. First to Mr. Draco Malfoy for the best game of chess this school has ever seen. I award Slytherin fifty points. Second to Miss. Aria Black for showing true loyalty even in the face of death I award Slytherin sixty points. It takes great strength to face our enemies, so to Miss. Jamie Potter I award Slytherin sixty points." The Slytherin table exploded with applause because we were now up to five hundred and twenty-two points. He held a hand up and silence fell again. "Lastly for cool logic in the face of fire I award Miss. Hermine Granger fifty points for Gryffindor! I think the change in points calls for a little change in decoration!" He said clapping his hands. The hall was changed to silver and green. The Slytherins were hoisting Aria, Draco, and I on their shoulders.

It was the best ending to the school year ever. My father was beaming. He was actually smiling. Too soon our trunks were packed, and we were headed on the train home. Aria, Hermione, Draco, the twins and I got a compartment to ourselves. We had a lot of fun. The train ride was too short and soon we were putting on our muggle clothes. I had Dudley's old clothes back on.

We went through the barrier and I saw Ginny calling out. "There she is mum look!"

"Stop pointing Ginny its rude." She chided. She smiled at us. "Busy year?" She asked.

"Very." I said smiling.

"Ready, are you?" Uncle Vernon said scowling. I shuddered scared of what awaited me when I got home. Draco's, the twins and Aria's eyes all narrowed at the man. They knew enough to know my life at home wasn't great. Hermione looked shocked anyone could be so unpleasant.

"You must be Jamie's family." Mrs. Weasly said brightly.

"In a manner of speaking. Come on you we haven't got all day." He said

"See you next year." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Well invite you two over." Said the twins to Aria and me.

"Yea and you can come meet my godfather!" Aria said.

"See you guys then. Be sure to write!" I called as I followed the Dursleys out of the station.


End file.
